


【冬盾】Stand By Me

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 74,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 监狱AU剧情参考游戏《A Way Out》，不会走原结局。





	1. Chapter 1

再有五分钟大巴就要驶进监狱了，犯人围在铁丝网后起哄，他们捶打栏杆，吼叫怒骂，像一群粗鲁的大猩猩一样忙着给新人送上“洗礼”。巴基松开单杠，双脚落回地面，朝着人群聚集的方向走过去。微风吹干他脸上的汗水，他边走边揉着酸痛不已的肩背。左臂比右臂疼三倍，操，不是好的那种疼法。

他怀疑自己练得太狠了，但是他没得选，一条破破烂烂的胳膊可不能帮他实现他的计划。

新人已经陆续下车了，一帮菜鸟，战战兢兢地走在他们下方两米远的水泥路上。巴基兴趣缺缺地俯视他们，一个胖子，一个瘦小的墨西哥裔，一个黑人，一个黄皮肤的，最后下来一个白人青年，块头不小，胡须刮得干干净净，走路的姿势就像他该死的走在检阅台前。巴基蹙起眉头，这年头真是什么人都敢犯事进监狱了。

真巧，他们同路，只不过中间隔着铁丝网和一堵矮墙。巴基推开两个拦路的白痴并无视他们的咒骂，目送男人走上台阶。男人对周围的叫喊充耳不闻，对狱警倒还客气有礼，他居然没对那个冲他大吼“赶紧进去签他妈的字”的狱警回以诅咒，这男人以为自己是救苦救难的天使本尊吗，还是他就是那种天生被蜜糖包裹不知世间险恶的超级甜心？

监狱里可不是每天都会有这种新乐子，巴基嗤笑。男人拐进铁门，留给巴基一个转瞬即逝的背影。他接下来会去签字报到，搜身检查，被狱警扒得精光然后冲一个要命的冷水澡。巴基想象着对方在高压水枪下咬牙忍受的模样，舌尖愉快地顶住了上颚。他笑起来。

有个犯人盯上了他。

这大概就是世界上最白痴的偷袭者，他挥拳上来的同时大吼了一声“巴恩斯”，铁锤似的拳头瞄准了巴基的太阳穴。巴基挥手抵挡，真见鬼，他用的是左手。疼痛在肩膀处炸开，火星似的沿着神经直奔大脑。巴基嘶了一声，对方重重撞向他的胸骨，一股脑把他撞到身后的墙上。

“巴恩斯，你他妈活不长了。”对方瞪着丑陋凹陷的眼睛。巴基认识他，杀人如麻的大胡子贡戈，纵火犯，强奸犯，给他钱他什么都乐意做。他块头比巴基大一倍，肌肉雄伟得好像能随便把巴基撕成两半，但他们都没有武器，贡戈也没带同伙，所以巴基的胜算——

他一脚踢在贡戈膝盖上，小跳，再加一个回旋，鞋底正中贡戈的腹部。这一击足够让对方疼到惨叫，以为自己的五脏六腑都从后背爆出来。巴基没敢停下，他飞扑上前钳住贡戈的右臂，把他报复性的一拳强行堵回原地。

他们僵持起来，贡戈呲牙咧嘴，巴基咬紧牙关努力不让手掌被汗水松动。

“你们他妈在这里干什么！”一个声音横插进来，巴基瞬间松手，贡戈一个脚步不稳扑倒向前，巴基的膝盖趁机顶了他的小腹一记。

“从他身上滚开！”狱警挥舞着警棍冲向贡戈，“立刻！马上！”

贡戈骂骂咧咧地站起来，临走前啐了一口，他嘴里的烟味让巴基恶心想吐。“早晚做掉你，”他压低声音说，“皮尔斯向你问好。”

巴基朝他竖中指。

这场意料之外的战斗干扰了他原本的计划，也给他敲响警钟。他早就该想到了，皮尔斯绝对不可能那么简单就放过他，即便躲进监狱，那老杂种照样能用钱买他的命。是时候加快一下进度了，巴基暗暗咬牙。他快步穿过监狱走廊，干燥的水泥墙从两边向他迫近，压抑感真令人窒息。

尽量别让人起疑，他心想。两个狱警在不远处交谈，他靠近杂物间，发现门没有上锁。谢天谢地。他闪身进屋，目光匆匆环绕四周。他的目标放在货架上，一个脏兮兮的牛皮纸箱里，露出一个淡黄色的把手。那是一把起子。

他屏住呼吸，余光瞟向屋外，交谈的狱警没有留神杂物间，但是另一个方向，被门遮挡住的那边他看不见。天，他不确定现在能不能动手，要赌一把么。巴基咬牙，一鼓作气将手伸向纸箱。下一秒他听见了脚步声，妈的，那种衣物和警棍的摩擦声代表走过来的是个狱警。

他立刻躲至门后，心跳如鼓，汗湿的长发紧紧贴住头皮。机会离他而去了。他懊恼地想，一个人做这些真是操蛋的难。狱警在杂物间里头转悠了一会儿，巴基甚至能感觉到对方的视线化作实物，毒蛇一样摩挲着紧绷的空气。还差一寸，还差一寸他就能看见自己了。这时狱警转过身，取走了装着工具的纸箱。

目标远去，巴基只能眼睁睁地看着，恨不能打死自己。几秒后，狱警终于走了，巴基找回呼吸，肺部能灌满空气的感觉真不错。

他回到走廊里，两手插兜，假装若无其事一般晃进了楼梯间。他在这里站了十分钟，稳定心神，反思接下来的计划。皮尔斯已经找人盯上了他，他的时间不太多。明天。最迟明天一定要成功。

他抿着嘴，哼笑一下。他还挺喜欢笑的，越到紧急关头笑得越厉害，以前皮尔斯就说他是个该死的神经病。管他呢。

一排赤身裸体的人手捧囚衣站在楼下，他又看到了那个白人男子。巴基再度咧嘴，这回他笑得更明显了，他觉得自己搞不好真是个神经病，死到临头的时刻，他居然还在欣赏那男人的长相。

他长得真的不错，头发是金色的，被水淋得透湿。巴基在心里默默赞赏他腰背和屁股的形状，而且他没有刺青，干干净净，被狱警训话的时候高昂着头，目光专注又沉稳。夏日的阳光穿过厚重的铁栅、闷热的空气和蠕动的灰尘，在男人光洁的肌肤上跳舞。

巴基喉结滚动。

这是他喜欢的类型，各方面都是，尽管他们未来不会有任何交集。巴基当了几十年基佬，能对上他口味的人可不多，如果他时间充裕他不介意和这个甜心菜鸟进一步发展，至少把他拐上自己的床，第二天让他拽着自己翻出来的裤兜。

可惜。

不过他还是放任自己幻想了一会儿，幻想对方尝起来是什么样，他的嘴唇丰润，泛着浅红，适合接吻。他的肌肉轮廓清晰可辨，这一排菜鸟里就数他的身材最好，而且他竟然有迷人的浅色乳头，真棒。巴基会压住他，非常缓慢而且虔诚地舔他，舔到他乳头变硬，腹肌收紧，腿根不受控制地颤抖着，浑身弥漫起湿漉漉的粉红色。

巴基感觉嘴里一阵焦渴，他用力咬住上下颚，停止了想象。可以，停在这里恰到好处，再多就过分了，他不想变得和监狱里某些精虫上脑的家伙一样。

警铃嗡嗡作响，预示着放风时间结束。他登上楼梯，在三楼汇入人潮，被一堆五大三粗的臭烘烘的混球推挤着前进。他又瞟了一眼一楼，赤裸的菜鸟们依然手捧囚衣排排站定，狱警正在给他们分配房间。

他以为他和那个男人就像磁铁的两极，缘分到此为止，接下来就两不相干。但等他回到囚室，隔壁的铁栅咔咔作响，狱警拽着一个人的肩膀将他推向这边。“进去换衣服！罗杰斯！”

巴基不知道谁是罗杰斯，但他看到熟悉的金发一晃而过。上帝，真这么巧？

“快点，罗杰斯！你耳朵聋了吗！”

“没有。”男人说，他的声音和巴基幻想中一样低沉悦耳。他的语气不太好，眉头拧成疙瘩，巴基心想这一段路应该足够让他认清监狱的本质了。狱警走了，关闭了隔壁的铁门。巴基听到一声低声的抱怨，接着是什么人把东西重重扔在木板床上的声音。

啊哈，这人也是有脾气的，而且是不小的坏脾气，但他身上某种高尚的品德或者友好的教养让他没有当场爆发出来。一个懂得隐忍的圣人掉进了监狱，有意思极了。

邻居一场，巴基决定搭个话。他敲了敲栅栏，低声道：“嘿，新来的，别管那些狱警，他们就像吃了火药一样神经兮兮。”

罗杰斯过了一会儿才回应：“呃……谢谢。”

“你真可爱，甜心。”巴基忍不住坏笑，他本不是这种多嘴的人，可是他突然有点管不住自己的舌头，“听我一句忠告，当心那些和你搭话的混球，你永远也想象不到他们对着你的屁股幻想些什么。对了，里头也包括我。”

罗杰斯不吱声了，不知道他是不是受了点惊吓。巴基懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，望着他面前的石灰墙。墙上布满抠挖过的痕迹，四横一竖，四横一竖。

快九个月了，他想。

他取来塑料牙刷，在末尾刻下新的一道。

 

* * *

 

炙热的阳光投射在灰蒙蒙的操场上，空气里弥漫着灰尘的浊气。巴基的舌头发干，早餐吃的腌火腿又涩又冷，让他的胃里一阵反酸。他又在练单杠，伴随着每一次拉伸，每一次发劲，他的短袖T恤都被肌肉撑得鼓起。热量涌上脸颊，脖颈渗出汗水，他在最高点停留了五秒，一束阳光恰巧落在最远处的瞭望台上，望远镜的反光晃到他的眼。

那帮狗屎人渣的狱警。他心想，松开手任由自己落回地面。瞭望台上肯定有人，随时都跟偷窥狂似的盯着操场，就好像真的有人能徒手翻越旁边的电网跑出去似的。至于操场上不时发生的斗殴事件，哈，要是没人被打死的话，他们从来不管。

这么说来，搞不好连那个新来的罗杰斯都比他们有正义感。对了，罗杰斯上哪儿去了？巴基环顾四周，成功在篮球场旁边找到了那个金发甜心。他跟乔治那个老滑头在一起，真可怜，乔治肯定又在扮演关照新人的好好先生了。这个距离巴基听不到他们说了些什么，不过看罗杰斯的表情，他显然没多大兴趣。

别那么矜持啊，菜鸟。巴基暗笑。不赶紧找个靠山的话，你就保不住你的屁股喽。

犯人三三俩俩聚集在灯柱下面，还有几个在看台底下闲聊，不远处的一伙人正在赌博，所用纸牌是他们自己用厕纸糊在一起做的恶心玩意儿。其中有个人一看就是个厉害角色，袖子卷到肱二头肌之上，整条胳膊都是纹身，两鬓的头发剃得短短的。巴基径直朝他走过去。

“喂，朗姆洛。”

被唤作朗姆洛的男人回过头，看见是巴基，他立刻起身示意对方靠近角落的空椅子。“又怎么了？”他压低声音说。

“需要一点帮助。”

“说得好像我帮你还少似的。”朗姆洛满不在乎的说。

巴基递给他一个烟盒，里头都是卷成细卷的纸钞。“我想要洗衣房的工作。”

“那这点可不够，你起码还得给我三倍才成。”

“操你的，少来这套，”巴基毫不客气地打断了他，“别他妈忘了五年前布加勒斯特那次谁帮你挡的子弹。”

朗姆洛微眯起眼，审视他好一会儿，几秒后哼笑着拍拍他的肩：“我每周二四都在那里，直接上去找我就成。”

那么他们谈妥了，巴基反过去拍他的胳膊，朗姆洛咧嘴露出鲨鱼似的六颗牙齿。这混球也曾是皮尔斯的手下，不过两年前就不在那儿干了，皮尔斯把他搞进了监狱，如今轮到巴基。他不知道朗姆洛是不是还和自己一伙儿，这家伙现在混得风生水起，连狱警都不敢拿他怎么样。

好在监狱这种地方，大家各自为战，谁都不会过多牵扯别人的事。

敲定了工作，巴基两手插兜，慢悠悠地朝篮球场那边走。三面两米多高的铁丝网把场地围在中央，篮筐布满斑斑锈迹，网兜早就不翼而飞。走到近前他才发觉气氛不对，场地里有一伙人踱来踱去，大门两边一左一右站了两个五大三粗的家伙。有个梳背头的在抽烟，当巴基走近时，他目光躲闪，而且立刻把烟掐灭了。

一股子阴谋的味道。

但是这条路是返回囚室的必经之路，巴基不惧怕陷阱，陷阱总要找上门来那他也无济于事。他望着那帮人渣，微微叹了口气。门口两个家伙朝他扑过来，他给了其中一个一拳，但立刻有人补上。他们反剪他的肩膀，两个人的体重完全压在他背上，巴基一面大喊“操你们的”一面挣扎，他只迎来一顿拳打脚踢。

这帮家伙下手真狠，乱拳从四面八方落下来，巴基只能尽量护住自己的要害。有人抓住他的后领，把他整个脖子向后一拉。刺眼的阳光落在他眼睛里，还有火辣辣的疼痛。拽他的那个家伙绝对是被汗水滑脱了手，他找准机会给了那混蛋一记头槌，对方惨叫着跌退开来，这让巴基的右臂终于挣脱了钳制。

“你们他妈到底想干什么！”一个袭击者扑上来，巴基一拳击中他的锁骨。“还是以为他妈招惹我很好玩，啊？”他补了一拳，然后用膝盖狠狠撞上对方的腹部。有什么坚硬东西击中了他的后背，疼，疼到脊椎都在尖叫，接着那东西毫不留情地扫向他的膝盖，妈的，是根操他妈的木头拖把。

巴基又一次被压制了，先前被他击倒的人都摇摇晃晃地站起来。一对八，还没有武器，真操蛋。他又看到了贡戈那个挨千刀的杂种，对方双手握拳，重重打向巴基的腹部。

一下。两下。胃酸翻涌，血腥涌上喉头。“你不用管我们想干什么，”贡戈呲出一口黄牙，“你他妈只要管皮尔斯想干什么。”

“你才第一次干这行吧，贱货，”巴基啐干净嘴里的血水，露出狞笑，“没人教过你不要把他妈金主的名字他妈到处宣扬吗？”

“反正你也活不长了，巴恩斯。”

拳头高举，一个人影跌跌撞撞突然撞在贡戈背上。“操他妈的谁！”贡戈怒吼着转身，正对上一张惊诧的脸。

“我不知道！我只是站着——有人推我！我很抱歉掺合你们的事。”罗杰斯挥动手臂，像是急于证明自己无辜。他想离开这个是非之地，但围观的犯人已经牢牢堵住了铁门。

“菜鸟！菜鸟！”他们起哄，“打死他！”

“我他妈不知道你是不是想帮这个蠢货出头，”贡戈逼近罗杰斯，拳头拧得咔咔作响，“管你的，你们他妈谁都逃不掉。”

“好吧，如果你们硬要打的话。”罗杰斯的眉头拧紧了，他不再退缩，摆了个迎战的姿势。

巴基有点欣赏他了。

就在罗杰斯讲话的时候，束缚巴基的人像个白痴一样走神了，巴基一肘揍在他脸上。他抬头，目光正好与罗杰斯在半空中交汇。两人对视，巴基戒备地瞪着他，罗杰斯毫不回避，拗着一股劲瞪回来。操，这家伙是蠢蛋吗。

好歹他现在有了个盟友，多少能起到分散敌人注意力的作用。贡戈的手下和罗杰斯纠缠在一起，罗杰斯卡着一人的肩膀，用拳头暴揍他的胸口。漂亮。巴基挥拳加入乱战，贡戈魁梧的身躯正好冲到他前，巴基错身闪避，贡戈收不回脚步，被巴基借力推向铁丝网。下巴，左脸，鼻梁，太阳穴，他一下一下捣着贡戈的脸，对方惨叫着，不由自主地往前扑，巴基在他濒临爆发的时候一个横跳躲开他的拳头，紧接着一脚踹中他的膝盖。

贡戈以脸着地，两手鸡爪似的举在半空中，一只黑皮鞋从天而降正好踩他的指骨。是罗杰斯，正仓皇躲避攻击的罗杰斯，他肯定知道自己踩中什么了，身躯失去平衡，贡戈的手下像头恶狗似的扑向他，巴基横插过去抱住袭击者的腰，把人往旁边一拽。

他帮了罗杰斯一把，后者一个踉跄，勉强稳住了身躯。他们又一次对视，还没来得及做些什么，两名袭击者已经冲了上来。他们同时转身，脊背牢牢抵在一起，甚至能隔着衣物感觉到对方擂鼓般的心跳。

“住手！”

刺耳的哨声窜入耳膜，穿蓝色制服的狱警从四面八方涌进篮球场。巴基松了口气，心想终于他妈告于段落了，他和史蒂夫都把手举向头顶，在黑洞洞的枪口前慢慢跪下。这时候他才感觉到痛，妈的，就像有把不断旋紧的铁钳在夹他的脑袋。他低头，鼻血滴在裤子上。

罗杰斯转向他，一双蓝眼睛流露着真诚。“谢了。”他低声说。

巴基轻哼一声，习惯性地挑起嘴角：“不客气，甜心。”

趁罗杰斯怔神的功夫，巴基收回笑容，目露正色。“他们不会善罢甘休的，”他的声音充满了戒备，“离我远点。”


	2. Chapter 2

医务室的气氛有些尴尬，他和罗杰斯被安排在一间，两张床挨在一起。没人说话，四周只能听见护士清洁医疗器材的水声。

巴基尝试闭目养神，但伤口周边总是一跳一跳地疼着，就好像血管里的血液要冲破绷带流出来似的。罗杰斯也有点气息不稳，一直在他的那张床上翻来覆去。巴基默默地诅咒了一声，心想这都是些什么操蛋破事。他的计划又要延期了。该死。

空气里弥漫着一股恶心的消毒水味，他抽了几下鼻子，用手揉着青紫的眼圈。护士回来把一个药盒放在他床边，他轻车熟路地和她调情，夸她好看，优雅，发型有多么衬她白皙的脸蛋。

然后他问：“丽萨，和我们打的家伙上哪儿去了。”

“在楼上。”

“我应该不会马上碰到他们吧？”

“不会，他们可能要住上一周，”护士拨了拨头发，巴基的担忧在她看来情有可原，“别瞎操心了，还有禁闭等着你们呢。”

“好吧，”巴基笑起来，“谢谢，你真迷人。”

护士回以微笑。罗杰斯又翻了个身，床板咯吱作响。

有人敲门，一个矮个子的狱警探进半边脑袋：“丽萨，有点事情问你。”

护士转身出去了，她和狱警一起站在走廊，门没关，巴基竖起耳朵偷听他们对话。

“你们这边电压不太稳定？”

“没错，最近总是突然断电，我都烦透了，我们这里的仪器每次停电都很麻烦……”

“我带了个电工过来。工作间在后面对么？”

护士点头，巴基看到一个黄衣服的电工跟着狱警向前走去。这里是监狱，为了提防犯人搞些小动作，整个医务室的外墙都是半墙半玻璃的设置。巴基忍着痛撑起一点上身，他能清楚看到狱警正把电工引向后方，电工背着一个棕色的工具包，一把起子插在外面的口袋上。

机会。

但护士还在走廊里，就算巴基能和她调情，她也没可能当他的助手。狱警就更不用提了，这家伙正端着杯子走向医务室的水池，一边冲洗咖啡渍一边哼小曲。巴基没办法同时绕开两个人，除非他能变成一只该死的苍蝇。真操蛋。

罗杰斯又翻了个身，巴基望着他金黄的鬓角，脑子里突然有了个主意。

“嘿。”

“……什么事？”罗杰斯睁开眼，像是被灯光晃到一般又闭上了。

“我叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯，不过认识我的人都叫我巴基。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我以为我离你够远了。”

哦，这家伙还真是不放过一切回嘴的机会。“刚才那事很抱歉，我这人一向很混蛋，而且贡戈那家伙真的烦人透顶。”

“你跟他们到底什么矛盾？”

“一堆陈年旧事，别提了。”

史蒂夫呼出一口气，他又睁开眼，转朝巴基那边：“好吧。没事，我也没往心里去。”

“我有点事情想让你帮忙，”巴基诚恳地说，“不是什么大事，就几分钟时间，能不能帮我和护士聊会儿天。”

史蒂夫把嘴抿成一条细线，他狐疑地打量着巴基，一双蓝眼露出审慎的光：“我不太擅长聊天。你到底想干什么？”

巴基指了指电工。

史蒂夫挑眉，一下子就明白了他的意图。接着他摇摇头，语气严肃：“不，我可不想牵扯进去。”

聪明人的选择。巴基心想。

“哦，拜托了伙计。”

史蒂夫继续摇头。

巴基叹了口气，撑着床坐起来，身子探向史蒂夫那边。

“你猜怎么的，就算你不答应，我还是会去的。”

他边说边拽出对方的呼唤铃，扔到史蒂夫的床头柜上，“万一我被抓了，你也是共犯，因为你跟我在同一间医务室。别想着举报我，操蛋的狱警才懒得听你说什么。”

史蒂夫怔了半秒，随即拧起眉：“你这人——”

“就是这么坏，甜心。”巴基说完直接下床，在地上找到了他的鞋子，“怎么说，你帮还是不帮？”

史蒂夫花了几秒权衡取舍，然后翻了个白眼：“……要我怎么做？”

 

* * *

 

呼唤铃一响，巴基就猫着腰溜出了病房。史蒂夫成功地吸引了护士的注意力，不管他们此刻在聊些什么，护士肯定没工夫注意巴基空荡荡的病床和他现在蹲伏的地方。巴基小心前行，确保自己的后背不会露出玻璃。狱警手捧咖啡杯坐在前方两英尺处，侧对他，腰带上的警棍和枪套闪着黑亮的光。

巴基的大脑飞速运转。选项A，他可以冒险冲过去，指望狱警没空注意桌子前面的人影，太冒险。选项B，弄点什么别的动静吸引他的注意力，巴基侧后方有个拖把架，他可以踢翻它，但动静也许会引起护士和电工的注意。选项C……指望史蒂夫？

瓷器碎裂声，还有一声惊叫：“上帝啊，真该死！”

发生什么了？声音的源头在医务室，显然狱警和他一样吃惊，下一秒就抄起警棍冲了进去。巴基藏好自己，等里头的对话响起来的时候才继续前行。

“对不起，先生，我的错。”史蒂夫的声音。“我该死的打碎了一只杯子。”

“他说他的手抖，让我给他找点药。我觉得他只是有点轻微脑震荡。”

“吓到我了，丽萨，我还以为发生了什么……”狱警的声音，“等等，这里面还有一个人呢？”

哦，好吧，史蒂夫你这个白痴，成功的制造了机会也暴露了他。操你的。巴基已经溜到工作间，万幸电工是背对他的，他一把攥过背包上的起子就往外逃，用最快速度把起子塞进外面的垃圾桶。全身的伤痛早就被抛在脑后了，警铃没响？警铃没响——太好了，还来得及。

他冲进走廊，稳住呼吸，两秒后才吊儿郎当地走进去。

“干嘛，我刚出去吐了。”

狱警狐疑地打量他，命令他举起双手保持不动，在他身上来来回回摸了一通。什么都没发现，当然了。巴基越过他的肩膀恶狠狠地瞪了史蒂夫一眼，后者耸耸肩，用口型说了声“抱歉”。

 

* * *

 

等巴基重获自由，已经是三天以后。

正值午餐时间，食堂人满为患。他端着餐盘游荡，在靠门的地方坐下来。今天的午饭是豌豆、面包和掺了太多淀粉的午餐肉，塑料刀叉软得像面条，切割这些泥浆似的食物却绰绰有余。他胡乱拨了些东西在嘴里嚼着，抬头四顾，身着统一灰黑色囚服的犯人们挤在窄小的餐桌旁，就像河滩边码得整整齐齐的鹅卵石。他面前的座位是空的，餐台前还有几个人等着领饭，不知道谁会坐过来。

应该没人，毕竟谁都知道巴恩斯不合群，还被贡戈那疯子盯上了。白痴才会招惹他。

午饭尝起来有股脏木头味，吃一会儿就得灌口水。周围弥漫着嘈杂的嗡嗡声，犯人们低声交谈，声音在墙壁之间形成空洞的回音。巴基埋头吃饭，几秒后，视线一暗。史蒂夫跨过椅子坐在他对面，餐盘“啪”地一声落下来。

“这儿没人吧？”他坐定以后才问。

巴基耸耸肩就当是回答了。史蒂夫舀了勺豆子塞进嘴里，表情从平静变成扭曲，五官皱在一起，连眼角都在打结。巴基看乐了，忍着没出声。史蒂夫在他面前完成了从惊愕到恶心再到勉强下咽的一系列动作，巴基听见他小小地骂了声“操”。

“我以为昨天的土豆已经是难吃的极限了，”史蒂夫嘀咕说，“这玩意儿简直就是屎。”

“屎中的屎，”巴基咧嘴笑了，“这还不是最难吃的，去年冬天他们搞了一堆卷心菜，那东西在送过来之前肯定已经腐烂了。”

史蒂夫笑着吐了吐舌头，巴基险些陷进他湛蓝的眼瞳里。清醒点。他往嘴里塞了一大口午餐肉来唤醒理智。“所以，”史蒂夫望向巴基，“你在这儿多久了？”

“快一年。”巴基回答。没必要隐瞒，类似的讯息在监狱里很容易打听到。“抢劫，偷盗，判了八年。你呢，几年？”

“十五年，”史蒂夫低着头说，塑料刀叉轻轻划拉餐盘，“但我没有杀人。”

“很多人都这么讲，”巴基瞟他一眼，慢悠悠地喝了口水，“至少我认识的巨大多数都是，‘我是被冤枉的’，‘那不是我的错’，‘我的律师坑了我’。”

史蒂夫更加烦躁地折磨起了食物。“你以为你什么都懂？”他恼火地说，巴基微怔，他敏锐地觉察到史蒂夫好像把他当成了什么别的人在发泄。

“他的死是因为——因为他知道了不该知道的，某种程度上我确实负有责任，但是……操，他是我朋友，我就眼睁睁的……”

自责和懊悔。巴基默默下了定论。

故事还有很多空白，史蒂夫却不想继续了，他埋着头，沉迷将午餐肉捣成烂泥。“你知道吗，”几分钟后，他又开了口，“等我出去，我要把真凶碎尸万段。”

他在暗示什么吗？巴基微眯起眼，继续把食物送进嘴里。“行吧，”他无动于衷地回应道，“你当然要这么做了，甜心。”

史蒂夫按住餐盘，目光复杂地扫了巴基一眼，他们的目光在桌子上交织碰撞，简直像一场互相试探的游戏。这方面巴基是老狐狸了，他确定不管史蒂夫想要得到什么，他都不会让他轻易得手。果然，几分钟之后史蒂夫选择暂时撤退，呼出一口气，态度再度变得自然起来。

“我不该和你说那么多的，”他嘀咕道，“你就当没听见吧。”

巴基又笑了笑，脑子里有个声音让他伸手捋一捋史蒂夫的头毛，他看起来真像一只委屈的大型犬。不过他没这么做，必须的。

接下来的一餐饭吃的索然无味，没人再吭声。

下午，在牢房里经过百无聊赖的两个小时后，放风的铃声终于响了。牢门大开，所有的犯人都朝着出口鱼贯而去，狭窄的过道被堵得水泄不通，犯人们一边骂骂咧咧一边忍受狱警的催促。巴基被人群夹在两扇铁门之间，不知道是谁的胳膊肘抵着他的背。他侧头，史蒂夫又和他站在一起，还冲他友好地点了点头。

“篮球场？”

“不，我讨厌那地方。”

史蒂夫了然地点点头。他们跟着人群往前走了一段，久违的阳光透过灰蒙蒙的玻璃，使墙上的人影跳动起来。

“我发现，三楼好像就我们两个人，”史蒂夫说，“隔壁几间牢房都是空的。”

“怎么着，你想约我吗？”

“什么？”

巴基两手插兜，露出他一贯的坏笑：“那我可以保证，甜心，那地方是天选之地，我们就算是操到床榻了都没人听见。”

史蒂夫呆呆傻傻地愣了两秒才反应过来，巴基把他抛在身后，直到他恼火地冲自己的背影咆哮。接着，他快步上前一把扯住巴基的肩膀。“你一定要这么混账吗，巴恩斯。”

“不然呢？”巴基笑着回望他，“开始我提醒你什么来着？”

史蒂夫深吸了口气又吐出来。“我只是想问你，昨晚我听到声音——”

“嘘，甜心，”巴基的食指压住了史蒂夫的嘴唇，手感和他想象中一样好，“不该问的别问。”

史蒂夫明显不服气，但巴基摸他的嘴这件事让他思维断线了。小可怜。

“喂！巴恩斯！”后头传来狱警的叫喊，“下午四点的探视，过来签字！”

“来了！”

他拍拍史蒂夫僵硬的肩，转身走了。

 

* * *

 

探视间，巴基拿起话筒，拨了那个记忆中的号码。

“嗨，娜塔莎。”

“我就知道是你，一般人不会打这个电话。”娜塔莎的声音听起来并不怎么愉快，巴基能想象出她绷紧那对姣好红唇的模样。

“皮尔斯怎么样？”

“……等等。”娜塔莎压低了声音，接着背景声变化了，对方似乎快步走到了室外，他能听到呼呼的风声。

“你在工作？”

“勉强算吧。”娜塔莎语焉不详。她一贯如此，巴基还在给皮尔斯干活的时候就认识她了，来去无踪的黑寡妇，他怀疑她隶属某些情报机构。但他帮过他，她心存感恩，所以他们一直维持这种不清不楚的合作关系。

风声渐弱，取而代之的是回音。娜塔莎可能走进了地下车库。“你非得要在监狱里问我这个吗，”她的语速比平时要快，“当心隔墙有耳，巴恩斯。”

“你就别操心这个了。”巴基说完，下意识看向周围。探视室的玻璃墙外，有个金发脑袋一闪即逝。“皮尔斯的人在禁闭室，我这里只有些无关紧要的小问题……”

他听到对面叹了口气。“皮尔斯在和一帮阿拉伯人谈生意，内容和一颗钻石有关。他上一次的目击情报在阿布奎基。”

“多谢，知道这些就够了。”巴基回答，表情变得非常难看。他知道那颗钻石，“利莫利亚之星”，要是没有它自己根本不会进监狱，也不会发现皮尔斯是个两面三刀的二五仔。

他攥紧话筒，压低声音：“听着，我近期会出来。”

“你疯了？”娜塔莎吸了口气。她是真的关心他。

“到时候再联系。”

他直接挂断了电话，做了个深呼吸，然后朝着门外走去。史蒂夫绝对没想到他会这么快结束，他想拿手上的表格挡住脸，但巴基一把抢走了那张纸。

“听着，我不知道你在计划些什么，但偷窥肯定不是什么好习惯。”

史蒂夫起先还有点窘迫，现在眉头一皱，迅速把下巴一扬：“我只是来申请探视。”

“是吗，谁？”巴基看着那张表格，配偶一栏填的是无，亲属都不在本地，“别傻了，个人信息可不会说谎——”

“只是朋友。”史蒂夫不等他说完就从椅子上站起来，试图抢回表格，“朋友而已，凭什么不行。”

“哦，女朋友？”巴基瞟着他，“男朋友？”

话音刚落，巴基直接揉皱了那张纸顺手扔进垃圾桶里。史蒂夫咬着牙，脸颊绷得紧紧的，看起来就要发飙了。巴基做好了和他打一架的准备，但不到五秒时间，史蒂夫叹了口气，非常坚定而且是反应迅速地压回了自己的怒火。

真该死，这不是教养就能解释的通的，他看起来就像是被人下了一道死令：不能惹巴恩斯，必须好声好气地和他说话。

什么毛病。

“你到底想干什么？你有求于我？还是你他妈欠了我一百万？”

史蒂夫十分犹豫，片刻后他突然把巴基推进楼梯间。“嘿！当心点！”巴基抱怨。所以他只是不想在公开场合打架？还是他在楼梯间藏了二十个同伙？

谁也没有。史蒂夫把他抵在水泥墙上，气喘吁吁的样子就像要强暴他。妈的，不至于吧？当然不至于，下一秒史蒂夫就退开了，而且还有点难堪地放软了态度。

“巴恩斯，我知道我要说的事情很扯淡，但是……”史蒂夫猛地收住声音，在巴基错愕的视线里左右四顾，像是在确保没有人偷听，“我想问你，能不能带我一起出去？”

“什么？”

“你偷起子，你半夜敲通风管，我听见了。”

巴基翻了个白眼：“那有一万种解释，其实我是个潜在的摩尔斯电码爱好者得了吧。”

“别他妈逗我了，”史蒂夫破天荒的急了，好像以为自己抓住了救命稻草，“我说的是不是真的你自己清楚。”

巴基怔了怔，接着哧地一笑：“所以呢？就算我有办法出去，你拿什么来换？”

史蒂夫的脸上一阵青一阵白，嘴唇颤抖，喉结滚动。看得出来他真的急于出去，巴基推断要不是他的父母快死了，就是他有个恐怖的执念要解决。报仇？很有可能。

“你要什么都可以。”史蒂夫说，巴基看到他气得手抖，但话语很冷静。能如此冷静的说出一句如此扭曲的话，他的执念想必不简单。

巴基向前走了一步，史蒂夫闹脾气不愿后退，他们的胸膛几乎贴在一起。真是烦透了这种固执的混蛋。他真以为自己为了使命就能背负一切？蠢，蠢得无可救药。“什么都可以？别他妈天真了，你是想被我操吗？吸我的屌，让我玩你的奶子直到你射的到处都是？”

他说得下流，只为了让这人知难而退。史蒂夫的拳头都开始抖了，他的眼神明显地闪了一下，好极了，来啊，揍我啊，揍完滚蛋了事。

可史蒂夫还是没有后退，牢牢盯着巴基的眼睛。“有种你可以试试。”

操。操操操操。

巴基抵住他的胸口，史蒂夫摆出防御的姿势，挑衅一般回瞪他。疯子，真是疯子。巴基脑子里飞速滚过要是他就地杀了这人后续可能面临的恶果，妈的，不行。揍他，让他知道厉害，操，别瞎想了，谁能占到上风还不一定。该死的，这人还瞪着他，嘴角露出胜利者的蠢笑，就好像他妈的在说你有本事现在就强奸我。巴基感觉气血上涌，他猛地推开了他。

“听着，小子，”他朝史蒂夫低吼，“我不是他妈的大善人，没有给自己增加负担的打算，你想不想出去跟我没有屁的关系。现在，在我没宰了你之前，滚！”

“亚历山大·皮尔斯。”

“什么？”

“我知道皮尔斯的事。”史蒂夫后退一步，双臂交叉在胸前。“他是我要宰掉的人。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

贡戈的禁闭提前结束了。

这完全打断了巴基的计划，他不知道贡戈怎么出来的，这疯子可能贿赂了狱警。他的时间越来越紧，九个月看似只是刑期的一小部分，可皮尔斯决不会老老实实等到他出狱。贡戈就是那把悬在他头上的铡刀。

洗衣房弥漫着一股消毒剂和肥皂混合的怪味，白炽灯悬在头顶，空气又冷又湿。巴基机械地重复手上的活计，他把烘干过的被单叠成书本那么厚的小块，整整齐齐放进推车。他开始走神，思索自己的出路。昨天他从狱警的闲谈中偷听到了一个可怕的消息，下周三监狱将进行大规模检查，而前天他才刚刚卸开牢房的通风管道。

真要命。他拿起那堆没洗过的床单，每条都散发着恶心的汗臭。塞进洗衣机，按下按钮，他在机器发出刺耳噪音时狠拍了一下机箱。后头两个犯人在聊女人和奶子，老掉牙的话题。单调的生活总是会麻木神志，要是他们处在巴基这样的境地，早该吓得尿裤子了。

早前他爬进通风管道看过，地方大的够呛，而且和他预料中一样，有一段超过十六英尺高的垂直空间，横着该死的铁丝网。巴基的五指陷入织物里，手心渗出汗液。他能搞定绳索，这就是他来洗衣房工作的初衷。但操蛋的铁丝网……

贡戈。贡戈还盯着他，篮球场会让贡戈吸取教训，下一次袭击恐怕会更加隐秘，瞬间致命。他会怎么做？也许是在早饭后突然把他拖进楼梯间，也许是在淋浴间掏出一块剃须刀刀片。巴基突然心跳加速，他抬头迅速环顾了一下四周，犯人都各忙各的，狱警在走廊闲谈，没有贡戈的手下。

也许他要考虑一下罗杰斯的建议。真见鬼，那个金发甜心，他对他有性趣但可没想让他加入自己的计划。烘干机开始蜂鸣，他取出床单叠整齐，再次塞进推车，然后盯着窗玻璃的反光。突然他有了个主意，回身快速穿过洗衣机丛林，在熨斗架前停住脚步。

“朗姆洛，”他叫住手持熨斗的男人，“你认识那个新来的吗，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“怎么了？”朗姆洛头也没回，懒洋洋地熨着枕套，“他惹到你了？”

巴基往他衣兜里塞了钱和香烟，又在外边拍了拍。

“罗杰斯是个银行职员，最平庸的那种，他涉嫌谋杀自己的朋友兼同事，”朗姆洛稍微停了一下，摆弄着熨斗的电线，“然后他就进来了，判了十五年。”

“别他妈给我挤牙膏，继续。”

“嗯哼，剩下的都是传闻，我可不知道真假：罗杰斯是个正直的家伙，会扶老太太过马路那种。但是他工作的银行有人替黑帮洗钱，对，是皮尔斯，就是逼着我俩卖血卖命的皮尔斯。还有，你猜怎么的，罗杰斯的罪名里除了谋杀还有一条，贪污。”

“你说他参与了洗钱？”

“不一定，你忘了他的为人了吗？”朗姆洛阴险的笑起来，掏出巴基给他的香烟点了一根，“要我猜，是他和他那兄弟试图揭发洗钱的事，然后被皮尔斯坑了一把。老谋深算的皮尔斯哟。”

他吞云吐雾，烟圈全吐在巴基脸上。

“你他妈烦透了。”巴基拨开烟雾。

朗姆洛嘿嘿直笑，又吐了他一脸烟。巴基作势朝他挥拳，他笑着摆了摆手。“还要问什么吗，我今天格外闲，不介意再给你透露点你那未来男朋友的事。”

“闭嘴，这是两码事，”巴基瞪他。朗姆洛太熟悉他挑男人的口味了，甚至喜欢用此打趣。“你能替我吸引条子的注意力么，就一分钟。”

朗姆洛朝他伸出右手，掌心向上，四指还勾了勾。

“没了。”巴基怒翻白眼。

朗姆洛耸肩，慢悠悠捻住嘴里的香烟，下一秒他挥别巴基，一步三晃走到了狱警面前。

“你在干什么！洗衣房禁止吸烟！”

喧哗引起了所有人的注意。巴基迅速冲向推车，将车子调转一百八十度。朗姆洛这混球，也不提前说一声。他推着车子走向储物间，趁没人注意自己，掏出一沓床单扔进门后。

“这是最后一根了！”朗姆洛在后面嚷嚷，“——操，谁碰我，你他妈想死吗！”

一个犯人惊叫：“不是我！”

巴基看到朗姆洛的左手藏在背后，比了一个数字1，还朝自己晃了晃。好吧，一分钟，就只有一分钟。拉开储物间的门，他闪身入内，蹲下，拖开挡住通风管道的杂物。这缝隙也太小了，床单只能一条一条往里塞。

狱警在咆哮，“你们他妈能不能老实一点！朗姆洛！我不说第二遍！”

妈的，卡住了，徒手塞不进去，巴基站起来往通风口狠狠踹了几脚。五条床单，应该够了，十六英尺刚刚好。他拍拍手，若无其事的走出储物间。骚乱结束了，朗姆洛掐灭香烟大摇大摆地走出了洗衣房，一个囚犯心有余悸地捂着胸口，狱警则神情复杂。

巴基耸耸肩，拿起一条脏床单塞进洗衣机。

 

* * *

 

通往食堂的走廊上，史蒂夫快步上前和他并排，巴基看了他一眼，没吭声。

“所以呢，计划是什么？”史蒂夫问，声音很轻。他两手插兜望着窗外，这样别人也看不出他在和巴基说话。

“在那之前我有别的事情要提醒你，”巴基直视他的眼睛，“听着，甜心，我不知道你有多信任我，但我可以负责任地告诉你，我对你的信任少得可怜。”

史蒂夫不置可否地撇撇嘴。

“但我们要做的事情又极其危险，危险到了不得不把后背交给对方的地步，”巴基低声继续，“如果你敢背叛我，那么我就是死也要拉个垫背，知道吗，我会杀死所有你在乎的人，再割下你的脑袋塞进你他妈的菊花。”

他说的很小声，比了个粗鲁的手势。史蒂夫挑眉说彼此彼此。“要不是走投无路，你以为我愿意冒这个风险？”

“那么我们就别他妈废话了，”巴基说，“我需要胶带和锉刀，电工胶带，最结实那种。锉刀至少要两把，大号的金属锉，越大越好。”

史蒂夫拧眉：“你要这些干什么？”

“我不会告诉你的。”

“我以为我正式入伙了。”

“这是你的入会测试，懂吗？”巴基拍拍史蒂夫的背，换回轻佻的语气，“快动起来，甜心。天黑就拿给我。”

史蒂夫回头看他，脸上写满不确定。巴基翻了个白眼：“天，还要我给你提示吗，去偷出来——”

“我当然知道是偷！”史蒂夫说“偷”字的语气就跟他触犯了什么禁忌似的，“现在离天黑只有不到五个小时而我还不知道哪有这些鬼东西……”

“自己想办法，甜心，不然我带你出去还不如带一个充气娃娃。”

史蒂夫眉头紧皱，快步走了，离开前愤恨地回望一眼。好吧，就当是巴基在刁难他好了，危急时刻他才没工夫从头教起。老实说他不觉得史蒂夫能做到，这家伙才入狱几天啊？巴基待了三个月才敢偷摸着从工具间拿东西，那时候他看见金属探测器都心里发毛，看见狱警就想躲进门后。史蒂夫？唉，他还是做两手准备吧。

巴基决定自己也去搞两把锉刀以防万一，走过转角，他爬楼梯来到二楼。木工车间就在附近，空气里飘着一股木屑的臭味，现在不是工作时间，四周安静得落针可闻。如果今天狱警粗心大意，那么他可以直接在工作台上捡到没带走的锉刀。显然今天运气不好，他来回走了走，什么都没看到。

那么只能去储藏室碰碰运气了，他低头沉思，并没有留意背后的动静。风声传来的时候他完全是下意识回头，一根木棍离他的鼻尖只有0.1英寸。

“操！”

他没完全躲过，棍子刮着他的耳朵击中了他的左半边肩膀。剧痛。仓皇中他只看见贡戈的大胡子，还有从贡戈背后涌出的三个人。

“去死吧！巴恩斯！”

又是一棍，巴基闪身躲避，棍子“哐”地一声砸到墙上，直接断了。巴基连滚带爬，掀翻旁边的柜子替自己抵挡。乱七八糟的杂物滚了一地，他需要武器，他捡了一个沉甸甸的漂白剂瓶。

“你以为这次你逃得掉？”贡戈冷笑，一脚把柜子踹飞老远。

“结果怎样还不一定，老杂种。”巴基说，他继续后退，将漂白剂挡在身前。“我他妈打你一个绰绰有余。”

“你就笑吧，蠢货。”

背后传来脚步声，巴基的余光瞟见人影。妈的，还是贡戈的人，他的退路被封死了，两拨人马把他往中间的窄道上逼。他攥着瓶子，心想这玩意儿最多能帮他打倒两个人。每个敌人都有武器，最近的一个拿着电线做成的鞭子，如果他能抢到——

贡戈动手了，大吼一声，高高举起断裂的木棍。巴基向旁边一闪，一个扫把头戳中他的后腰，他忍着疼冲向那个拿鞭子的人，把足有五磅重的塑料瓶狠狠抡在他前额上。漂白剂溅出来了，好样的，他借助惯性猛地回身，液体泼洒开来，有个倒霉鬼的眼睛中招了，发出凄厉的尖叫。

他们打进隔间里，巴基把桌子拽过来，一脚朝着人群踢过去。他阻拦了一小部分人，抢过鞭子缠在他的前主人脖子上，那人脸色从白转青，一阵踢蹬以后晕了过去。巴基用胳膊肘撞开扑上来的人，挥动鞭子，狠狠抽向贡戈的脸颊。

贡戈大叫一声，双手捂住了脸。

他的木棍掉在地上，机会。巴基以迅雷之势扑过去，还有一个人看穿了他的目的，但巴基反应更快，抢到棍子一个回身就把断裂的那头捅了上去。木刺扎进了对方鼻孔，这人哀嚎着满地乱滚。但这时贡戈已经清醒过来，巴基来不及起身，贡戈卡住他的脑袋，把他的后脑勺狠狠撞向地面。

“死吧！”

剧痛。眩晕。

贡戈脸上被鞭子抽出一道血口，鲜血流进他眯缝着的眼睛，又淋淋漓漓滴在巴基身上。巴基视线发飘，仿佛灵魂出窍，眼前的场景全都泛起一层雾白，过山车一样天旋地转。恍惚中，他看见贡戈高高举起了什么东西，粉红色，粉红色的牙刷，牙刷？为什么是牙刷？牙刷底部削得跟尖刺一样，尖刺，锋利，刀……刀！

巴基猛地一扭身子，接着他惨叫，贡戈把牙刷扎进了他的左胸。他听见血管在嘶鸣，神经在尖啸，剧痛传来，他要死了么？他挣扎着抬起头，胸口支棱着的牙刷头简直像一个巨大的笑话。不，他不会死，贡戈扎偏了，扎到了肩膀和锁骨之间，远离他的心脏。

但巴基还是疼得动不了，血没完全流出来，只在衣服洇开一块黑红的斑点。他撑着地面，缓慢支起上身。视线还在摇晃，耳朵的嗡嗡声渐弱，他一直奇怪为什么贡戈还没有补刀，面前有几个模糊的黑影动来动去。他闭眼，拧眉，睁开，声音这才像涨潮一样涌上来。

“巴恩斯！清醒点，巴恩斯！”

有人伸手摸他颈部的脉搏，他挥挥胳膊试图躲开，视线逐渐清晰，映入眼帘的是史蒂夫担忧的脸。

“……你怎么……”巴基挤出干涩的声音。

史蒂夫看起来忧心忡忡，嘴动了动想说什么，却突然起身。巴基这才看到他还在和贡戈的人对打。史蒂夫护着他，抄起办公椅“砰”的一声砸向人群。巴基撑着地面往后退了退，他看到贡戈已经躺在地上，脑袋旁边有个染血的铁皮柜。

他眩晕的大脑终于开始运转。是史蒂夫，史蒂夫听到打斗，然后冲进来帮了他。天，他欠了他一个人情，好大一个人情。

走廊上传来激烈的脚步声，狱警冲进来按倒剩余的袭击者。史蒂夫托住巴基的肩，很小心不碰到伤处。“医生！他需要医生！”他一直朝狱警大喊。

后来的半个小时，巴基始终保持着清醒。他被担架抬到医务室，透过病房的玻璃，他看到史蒂夫还在外面，抿着嘴，表情有些焦虑。两名狱警围着他询问情况，他一边回答问题，一边瞟向巴基的方向。

而巴基与他对望许久，才缓缓抽离视线。


	4. Chapter 4

天暗下去了，医务室静悄悄的。巴基左侧胸口缠满了绷带，一直蔓延到肩膀。他陷在床里，发丝垂到肩头，一个多小时的小憩让他的脸色红润了一些。现在他背倚着枕头，一会儿看看黑漆漆的窗外，一会儿低头思索着什么，心事重重的样子。

“你还好吗？”护士朝他走过来，“要我给你倒杯水吗？”

巴基朝她一笑：“谢谢，丽萨，你真是个天使。”

护士拨了拨自己的头发。“你笑起来有点像酒吧里那些坏家伙，”她转身去给巴基倒水，“他们长得好看，声音也好听，嘴里一套接一套的甜言蜜语。他们把你拐上床，但你明明知道第二天他们就会不知所踪。”

“哦，抱歉丽萨，让你想起不好的事。”

“我就随便一说，不用在意，”她把杯子放到巴基面前，“你还需要什么吗？”

巴基抿了一口水，接着，他开始斟酌用词。“丽萨，我有个不情之请……”

“你说。”

“我能出院吗？”巴基小声说，他看起来像只渴望陪伴的大狗。丽萨抵御不了这个，她每天面对的都是五大三粗的囚犯，很少有人会向一个女护士示弱。

护士望着他，几秒后揉了揉眉心：“你的伤口才刚刚止血……”

“就批准我提前出院，没什么大不了的，而且我现在可以活动了不是吗？”

“至少休息一夜，这是对你好。”

“不，丽萨，拜托了。就一次。”

“……好吧，上帝，”丽萨长叹一口气，摇了摇头，“难怪我妈说我被男人骗是自作自受。”

 

* * *

 

二十分钟后，巴基把护士签字的出院证明塞给狱警，牢门打开，他回到了自己的囚室。

已经熄灯了，他撑着牢房的铁栏，让自己背倚在水泥墙上。昏暗的光线里看什么都影影绰绰，他的桌子，还有桌上每个牢房都配备的小相框。他的相框是空的，因为他并没有值得回忆的照片。等等，相框摆放的位置变了。

有人动过他的桌子。

他瞬间紧张起来，一个箭步冲上前去，拉开抽屉，一卷胶带和两把锉刀安安静静地躺在里面。老天。他绷紧的肩膀瞬间塌了下去，长吁一口气。

“嘿，罗杰斯，你醒着吗？”

他曲起指节，轻轻地敲了敲门上的铁栏。对面几乎是立刻响应了，他听到衣物和被褥的摩挲声，接着就是低声回应：“我在。”

“过来，尽可能贴近栏杆，伸出你的手。”

史蒂夫照做了，巴基把他艰难偷来的起子交到对方手里。虽然看不到对方的脸，但他能想象史蒂夫轻笑的模样。对方连语气都变得明快起来。“我要怎么做？”

“马桶上方大概五英尺的地方，有通风管道的暗门，你需要一只脚踩着马桶的水箱，一只脚踩你的桌子。很难保持平衡，小心别摔下来。用起子卸掉螺丝，四个角各一个。”

“天，这可真难。”

“快一点，我们时间紧迫。”

他听到轻微脚步声，木板的咯吱声，史蒂夫站上去了。“看不见的话就用手摸。”巴基小声叮嘱。想当初他卸这块通风管盖的时候，可废了不小的力气。光线昏暗，脚下又重心不稳，刚开始他还没偷到起子，只能用餐厅拿来的塑料餐叉尝试捅进螺丝里。他搞废了六把叉子，只卸下来一个。

有起子就方便多了。

“我搞定了，”史蒂夫的声音传来，“然后呢？”

“那块铁板卡得很死，你试着用起子沿边撬一下。”

金属擦碰声，史蒂夫开始了。这比卸螺丝费力得多，不出几分钟他就听见史蒂夫开始微微气喘，对方肯定在反复调整角度，为了能让自己使上劲又不摔下去。“我现在一只脚悬空了，”史蒂夫嘀咕说，“我就像个手举花环的芭蕾舞演员。”

“真可爱，甜心。”巴基轻声笑。他似乎发现了史蒂夫的另一面，原来这家伙也是会开玩笑的。

终于，在史蒂夫低声的诅咒里，他听到咔哒一声响，接着是对方跃回地面的声音。“搞定了，然后？”

“爬进去，我们另一边碰头。”

现在麻烦又回到巴基这边了，他现在左边胳膊基本抬不起来。爬上桌子，稳住平衡，手伸进通风管道，撑住，妈的，够呛。只需五秒他就开始渗出汗水，呲牙咧嘴，肌肉胀痛表示抗议。区区通风管道而已，他爬过更难的，为了帮皮尔斯抢那颗操蛋的钻石他在南非的悬崖上挂了两小时，就靠一把抓勾枪和速降带——不，现在别想皮尔斯，这只会让他的内脏打结。巴基咬紧牙，把全身的力量集中在右臂上。

他上去了，胸口抵住通风管口，接着是肚子，还有腿。他突然开始庆幸他从未疏于锻炼。耶稣基督，就这么一下他已经全身冒汗，喘得像条得肺癌的狗。

他放任自己在管道里趴了一会儿，才开始一点点往前爬。到了宽敞的地方，他仰面朝天，面前一张放大的脸——史蒂夫蹲在一旁望着他。

“你花了好久。”对方说。

“我他妈是个残废，你能指望我什么。”巴基示意他看自己的绷带，史蒂夫英俊的眉毛皱在一起，他在担心自己吗？不，巴基情愿说服自己，对方只是在担心他们能不能出去。

对方把他扶起来，示意他倚在自己肩上，巴基拒绝了。“考虑到我的伤，我们必须改一下方案，”他面对史蒂夫说，“我说，你做。”

史蒂夫点头。

现在他们所处的位置，应该是牢房背后为下水管预留的夹层。地方很窄，脚下的搭板摇摇欲坠，所幸顶部空间足够让他们站直。再往前走，路消失了，面前横着一道铁丝网，后边是一个完全垂直的空间，高度大约十六英尺。“这地方卡了我两个星期，”巴基蹲在旁边说，“我差点以为这条路走不通了。”

“现在你有解决办法了？”

巴基咧嘴一笑，变戏法似的摸出一沓床单，还有他让史蒂夫找的胶带和锉刀。“夸我吧，罗杰斯，除了我谁还能想出这种主意？”

“行吧，天才。”史蒂夫揉揉额头，一副丢不起人的样子。他在巴基的指挥下把锉刀并在一起，缠上胶带，做成粗糙的电工钳。完工以后，史蒂夫眯着眼审视自己的作品，又抬头望望巴基，好像在质疑这玩意儿到底能不能用。

“别挑三拣四了，动手。”

在史蒂夫忙活的时候，巴基开始处理床单。早在二十多年前，巴基还是个小不点的时候，就知道可以用连在一起的床单逃出他的寄养家庭，半夜溜出去鬼混。这些给监狱配备的床单虽然丑得像裹尸布，但绝对结实，希望它能承受成年人的体重。

等铁丝网终于被切开一个豁口，史蒂夫已经累得满头大汗。巴基让他先走，人刚出去，绳子瞬间绷得像一根硬邦邦的铁柱，巴基担忧地盯了它半分钟，直到下方传来轻微的敲击暗号。

好吧，轮到他了，他又要折腾一次自己可怜的胳膊，伤口不要裂开伤口不要裂开伤口不要裂开——操啊！

史蒂夫接住了他，他差点把对方撞翻在地上。伤口还是渗血了，绷带上出现一块红印。史蒂夫看他的表情就像是他做了什么让全世界失望的事，对方拧着眉，清澈的蓝眼睛一眨不眨。

“你迟早会流血过多而死的。”他说。

“是啊，到时候你可以扔下我逃出去，反正你知道路了。”巴基声音有些沙哑，大半是疼的，他也不想在史蒂夫面前表现得如此没尊严，但是——老天，他现在变成弱势的那个了。

史蒂夫继续望着他，视线越来越诡异，让他觉得很不好意思。接着，史蒂夫坚定地呼出一口气：“我不会丢下你的，巴恩斯。”

他说话的样子就好像他在宣读权力，在爱人面前立誓，或者什么其他鬼玩意儿。“哦，真感人，甜心，”巴基装出一脸满不在乎，“你要对我以身相许吗？”

史蒂夫的眉头拧得更紧了：“你总是这样吗？”

“什么样？”

“一旦被戳到痛处，你就会突然开始说些违心的混账话，好像这就能让别人恶心你似的。”

哦，他可没想到这个。他不吭声了，气氛渐渐变得尴尬又局促。几分钟后，史蒂夫挠挠后颈，视线犹疑，好像知道自己说的太过火了。接着他走到巴基面前，犹豫半天，最后才打破沉默。

“抱歉，我不该——”

“你知道吗？”巴基突然打断了他，“在你来之前，从来没人像你这样把对不起挂在嘴边上，我在监狱待了九个月，九个月，这里的规矩跟外头不一样，没人道歉，我们用拳头说话。”

“呃……那我……”

“事实上外边对我来说也差不多，上一个和我道歉然后又没吃枪子的人大概是我小学同学。之后嘛，你知道的，黑帮，杀人越货，把人的脑浆揍出来什么的。”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，想说点什么，但又没说出来。

“所以你说的没错，我是个混账。好了，聊天时间结束了。”巴基撑着墙，无视身上的痛楚，也无视史蒂夫伸过来的手。“你先往前走，我要……”

他也不知道他要什么，让他一个人呆会儿，也许他能想出来。

史蒂夫听话的走了，留下巴基在这里平复呼吸，不要因为自己一时的情绪失控而找根绳子原地上吊。他已经开始后悔了，天，他刚才说了些什么啊。这该死的伤口让他不能正常思考了，八个小时以前他还被贡戈捅牙刷，以为自己快要死了。好吧，也许人刚从鬼门关回来的时候脑子就会不清不楚，都不像他自己了。

“巴恩斯，”史蒂夫折回来，朝他招了招手，“我需要你帮忙。”

巴基向前走去，他们合力拽开一块锈蚀的铁板，跳过遍地沟壑的路面，在稀薄的月光前停住脚步。是真的月光，不是什么错觉，空气里甚至弥漫着微风吹进来水气，一股夜晚的味道。

前方没有路了，巴基抬头，三面厚实的水泥墙紧挨在一起，中间形成一条细长的通道，就像一口深井。他必须把脖子仰成一个直角，才能看到月光从遥远的铁栅栏里洒落进来。“离外面很近了。”史蒂夫说。

“我认得那个井盖，我肯定见过……”巴基喃喃自语，一股久违的兴奋涌上他的胸腔，“对了，没错，我们在警卫室下面，好样的，警卫室！你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“呃，不太清楚。”

“我们可以直接出去，从内部——轻松打开锁。警卫室离围墙很近了，从露台走，只需要关闭探照灯和电网。”

“但我以为警卫室通常有人……”

“不一样，这不一样，你会看守你睡觉的床吗？这是休息的地方，不是保险库！”

“但是现在有个巨大的难题，很大的难题。”史蒂夫咬着下嘴唇思索起来，巴基停顿了一会儿，同样陷入苦思。

“你说得对，”他再次抬头望向天空，“这太高了，我们怎么上去。”

“我倒是有个主意，但是要等你的伤好一些，”史蒂夫说着，上前轻抚墙面，“墙壁很粗糙，不容易滑落，我建议我们背抵着背，双臂互相交叉做支撑，一左一右，蹬墙上去。”

巴基的脑子飞速运转，一方面他赞成这主意不错，另一方面他觉得这有些不现实。“太高了，我们要爬很久，如果有人体力不支就会摔成肉饼。”

“这最多六十英尺，巴恩斯，想想你在平地上走六十英尺，不会太难的。关键是你的伤。”

“是啊，我的伤，”巴基叹息，眼神有些暗淡，“真操蛋，我至少要恢复到左臂可以正常抬起的地步，我们只有一周时间。”

“来得及。”史蒂夫回答，“这周你安心养伤，贡戈的人今天被我们揍得有点惨，他们出不来的。万一你担心……”

他顿住了，有些局促地望了巴基一眼：“我会全程看好你。”

巴基噗嗤一声笑了，他笑得很轻松，绷紧的姿态松弛不少。“行，保镖阁下，”他拍拍史蒂夫的后背，“靠你了。”


	5. Chapter 5

 

史蒂夫没有食言，他往后一周都在当一个尽职尽责的保镖，跟着巴基寸步不离。这让巴基稍微有些不好意思，他在监狱连个朋友都没有，更别提照顾者了。他们一起站在操场上放风时，不止一个人朝他们吹口哨。

巴基假装没听见，他在和史蒂夫讲解逃亡路线的最后部分。“看到瞭望塔了吗，”他指着远处高耸的建筑，“到时候我们先去瞭望塔集合，然后一起往西北方走。那地方是狱长办公室，下面有个车库，直通外边。”

史蒂夫蹙眉：“电网怎么办？”

“那就是你要做的事了，”巴基拍拍他的手臂，指给他看另一幢建筑，“配电室离那儿不远，进去，关闸，我们有五分钟的时间逃命。别用那种眼神看着我，我当然知道进配电室需要钥匙——看到那个狱警了吗？”

史蒂夫循着他的视线望过去，有个狱警独自在门口抽烟，视线来回扫视着放风的人群。“过去，和他说话，”巴基推了推史蒂夫的背，“随便说点什么，五分钟后我们汇合。”

“现在吗？”

“现在。”

“那你做什么？”

“等会儿你就知道了。”

史蒂夫瞪他一眼，巴基微微咋舌，目送对方远去。他希望史蒂夫能好好当他的队友，但史蒂夫太难管控，动不动就反过来质疑他。比如现在，他都摸不准史蒂夫临走前的眼神到底是什么意思，是一个纯粹的警告，还是在说“我要去和狱警告密”？

真难揣测。

“你好，”他听到史蒂夫说。那个狱警怔了一下，史蒂夫望着对方的名牌，又说，“利特伍德先生，可以耽搁你几分钟吗？”

巴基上次听到这种彬彬有礼的问候大概是在某个高级餐厅里，看狱警的反应，对方的想法也和他差不多。不管怎么说，这人的注意力完全被史蒂夫吸引过去了，巴基慢慢靠近，即便是大白天，烈日之下，他走路依然没有半点声音。

“请问……”史蒂夫微微拧起眉，他看到巴基了，“明天是探视日吗？”

“不是。”狱警抱臂胸前，巴基的手已经伸到了他的背后，“还有什么事吗？”

史蒂夫搔了搔后颈，他盯着巴基，巴基忙对他回以眼色。“这地方，呃……实在无所事事，”史蒂夫干巴巴地说，“我现在能去图书室吗？”

“现在是放风时间，等自由时间你想去哪里都行。”狱警回答。老实说，他够有耐心了。巴基摸到他腰间的钥匙，他可能确实感觉到异样，猛一回头，却什么也没看到。

巴基站在十英尺外，悄悄朝史蒂夫比了个“OK”的手势。

“你疯了吗，”五分钟后，史蒂夫恼火地把巴基逼到墙角，“你偷了他的钥匙，监狱会拉响警报，彻底封锁！我们谁都别想出去了！”

“喂喂，放轻松点，老兄。谁偷他钥匙了，你看他不是好好的？”巴基指指外边，史蒂夫转头望过去，狱警狐疑地摸了摸后腰的钥匙串，又东张西望了一阵，表情写满茫然。

“他要是丢了钥匙，会是这副反应？”

“巴恩斯，”史蒂夫回身望着他，表情并没有松懈的迹象，“我不喜欢这样，如果你有什么计划，我希望你行动前就全部告诉我。”

哦，他明白那个眼神的意思了。他挑起眉，双手撑在胸前：“我不是把整个计划告诉你了么？”

“那不一样，巴恩斯，我需要信任，不然我怎么放心把后背交给你？”

巴基翻了个白眼，史蒂夫不买账，步步逼近。他说的有道理，如果巴基继续放任自己，这种矛盾只会不断涌现，最后害得谁也逃不出去。但是，上帝，让他承认错误比登天还难，因为他一直是个喜欢单干的混蛋。

“我知道了，”他象征性地拍拍史蒂夫，“对不住，老兄，下不为例。”

这敷衍的道歉显然没让史蒂夫满意，对方固执地沉默了一会儿，没有发表意见。之后几次行动尴尬的不行，史蒂夫一定要巴基告诉他计划的原委，不然就不肯帮忙。巴基也发过脾气，没什么用，史蒂夫倔起来十头牛都拉不回，巴基自己又是个行动不便的伤患。不得已，只能照他说的做。

“我是老大还是你是老大，”之后的一天，巴基蹲在囚室里叹了口气，“为什么我得听你的。”

他的火气已经退了，爆发过，没用，现在只剩下冷冷的嘲讽。“信任，巴恩斯，”隔壁传来声音，一板一眼地和他讲道理，“我们得保持信任，最基本的要求就是彼此之间公开透明。”

巴基做了个鬼脸，可惜他的邻居看不见。半分钟后，一只手伸出铁栏，拐到他这边。“拿着，你要我找的打火机。”

“从哪儿拿的？”

“买。”

“你这白痴。”巴基嗤笑，“这东西随时随地都能偷到。”

史蒂夫发出不赞同的声音，巴基发现了，这人不但固执，还发神经一样的反感“偷”“抢”“杀人”一类的字眼，他不阻止巴基这么做，但如果巴基要求他，他百分之百会拒绝。

就这样的还想越狱？他为什么不老实待到刑满释放，多好。

收起打火机，他轻轻敲了敲铁门。

“熄灯后见。”

深夜，牢房准时拉闸。巴基卸下通风管，再一次艰难爬入其中。他的伤口好多了，肩膀没那么疼，不过还是不能抬太高。等他探出脑袋，史蒂夫已经在那里等他了。

“拿着。”

巴基递给他一个塑料药盒，史蒂夫揭开一看，里头的硬化物向内凹陷出一把钥匙的形状，整个盒子还泛着股诡异的薄荷味。

“这是什么？”

“牙膏和滑石粉。”巴基回答。他正在用打火机熔化一把梳子，一股令人作呕的气味环绕在他们周围，史蒂夫痛苦地捂住了鼻子，然后怒瞪他。

“好好好，提前说明提前说明，我从监狱一个老滑头那里学来的招数，这是个模具，我把狱警的钥匙印在了上面。”巴基瓮声瓮气地说，他提前往鼻孔里塞了棉花，“我是不是连上厕所都得给你报个备，队长？”

他给史蒂夫起了个外号叫“队长”，因为这家伙实在太固执了，一旦认定某事以后就油盐不进，好像他才是两人小队的领军人物。史蒂夫听出他在调侃自己，但并未理会。“希望这股味道散得出去。”他转移了话题。

巴基挑起眉毛：“我还忘了问你，你从哪里搞到的锉刀和胶带。”

“我……”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，抬眼望着呼呼运转的风扇，“我去找了朗姆洛。”

巴基差点把鼻子的棉花喷出来：“你找了那个神经病？”

“他是有点神经兮兮的，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我看见你和他交易，我想这个人应该可以信任。他让我去刷沥青，帮人顶班，我干到一半看到了贡戈，然后——你知道的。我翘班了，不过朗姆洛还是按约给了我东西。”

巴基长久地望着他，望到史蒂夫都有些不自在了。“你这白痴，”他嘲讽道，“你得知道，朗姆洛之所以帮你，是因为他以为我们已经搞在一起了。不是别人那种搞，他以为你是我的新欢。”

史蒂夫怔住了。

巴基脑子里又冒出那些关于信任的论调，真该死，史蒂夫总是那么坦率，待人又那么真诚，让人觉得欺瞒他是一件伤天害理的事情。想到这里，他闭上眼，缓慢地吐出一口气。

“我对你的调戏半真半假，罗杰斯。我是个基佬，真基佬，和监狱里无可选择的家伙们不一样。”

停顿片刻，他又补上一句：“我知道基佬不受人待见，你要看不起我那也是理所当然的。”

史蒂夫望着他的眼睛，巴基看到窘迫和歉意涌上他的脸颊：“……不，我没有。抱歉，一开始我以为你说那些话，就是想……呃，树立自尊，把别人赶跑，之类的。”

“有一部分吧。”巴基慢悠悠的把梳子翻了个面，“我喜欢调情，喜欢散发魅力，别人要么被我迷住，要么觉得我很恶心，不管是哪一种，对我来说都还不坏。”

“就像一种防御机制？”

“有可能吧。”

“我就完全不会说漂亮话，”史蒂夫摇了摇头，叹息一声，“要让别人喜欢我是一件很困难的事，我有时候……有点刻薄。”

“还死不认账。”巴基轻笑。

史蒂夫也笑了，他向后一靠，枕着自己的胳膊。他给巴基讲了一个他搞砸约会的事，把巴基逗乐好几次，如果没有恶心的塑料气味，现在的气氛几乎称得上愉快了。

“其实我应该告诉你，”良久后，史蒂夫低声开口，“其实我也是。”

巴基没听懂：“什么？”

“弯的，”史蒂夫歪斜着嘴角，眼睛亮如星辰，“我没跟任何人说过，我的父母和同事都不知道。”

巴基瞠目结舌：“你不是在开玩笑吧？”

“那我何必呢，”史蒂夫摊了摊手，“我生在一个很拘谨的家庭，我父母不太会表达关爱，所以，就这样了，我装得还挺像直男的。”

“噢。”巴基不确定地望着史蒂夫，太多信息了，他需要缓一缓。

“我从来没遇到过同类，也没去主动找过，我以为时间能把我掰直，然后……我就活到这个年纪了，交过几个不了了之的女朋友。真为伤害了她们感到抱歉。”

巴基好半天都不知道该说些什么，没来由的，他感到一丝庆幸，还有伤感。

“那我可不能再调戏你了。”他挤出微笑。

“你最好别。”史蒂夫同样回以挑眉和笑容，有那么一瞬间，巴基看到对方眼底闪过一丝失落，转瞬即逝，也许是错觉。

短时间的沉默，巴基想到史蒂夫反复挂在嘴边的“信任”和“坦诚”，又有些释怀。他拍拍脑门，自言自语地嘀咕了一声：“天，我们聊的都是些什么啊。现在我怀疑烧过的塑料有毒，会影响我俩的脑子了。”

“说真的，它确实有毒，”史蒂夫边说边捂住鼻子，“要不是头顶有换气扇我们早就被毒死了。”

“我化学没学好，我就当你说的是真的了，”巴基轻笑，“再忍一忍，让我把它弄进模具里。”

“快点吧。”

这可有点奇怪了。巴基一边处理模具一边想。躲在通风管道里聊天，没有酒也没有别的东西，他们的关系却好像被拉近了一点似的。史蒂夫倚着墙，姿势随意而且放松，就连巴基也觉得自己说话比先前自然了，不再处处带刺。一起打架，一起住院都没把他们变成朋友。呃……在通风管道里烧塑料，互相坦诚自己是基佬？

人和人的关系真奇妙。

 

* * *

 

一周时间转瞬即逝。周二，离大规模检查只剩一天，也是越狱的最后期限。巴基独自坐在牢房内，小心翼翼地拆开肩上的绷带。伤口结痂了，很痒，摸上去硬邦邦的像块石头。他上下活动手臂，做了几个拉伸动作，幅度太大时还是会扯得伤口疼，不过好多了。

他把左手背在后面做了几个俯卧撑，感觉不错，这几天完全没有活动的肌肉都被舒展开了。深蹲时他不小心碰到了铁门，“哐”的一声响，隔壁立刻传来书本合上的声音。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问。

“活动筋骨，”巴基回答，他撑着墙，开始拉伸小腿，“你在看什么？”

“艾略特。”

巴基嗤之以鼻：“多愁善感的文艺青年。”

“你误会了，”他听到史蒂夫轻轻发笑的声音，“我在用艾略特打磨我们的钥匙，这本书有布面书套。”

巴基本来就在微笑，现在被他这一句逗得直接大笑出声，差点失去平衡。“我真是高估你了，艾略特在哭你听到了吗？”他捂着嘴说。

史蒂夫立马接上：“我是个杀人犯，明天可能变成在逃的杀人犯，艾略特要哭也是哭我把它当成了抛光膏而不是杀人凶器什么的，它会觉得被大材小用了。”

巴基笑得直不起腰来，他们又闹了一阵，就像课堂上说闲话的中学生，直到巡逻的狱警走过来才闭嘴。下午，天空开始堆积浓云，大风肆掠，包围整座监狱的铁丝网被吹得嘎嘎作响。阳光像退潮一样极速消失了，不出多时雨点就落了下来。

监狱取消了放风时间，所有犯人继续待在囚室百无聊赖。空气又闷又湿，抱怨不绝于耳。一直到傍晚六点他们才被放出来吃晚饭，人潮涌进食堂，巴基费了点功夫才挤到史蒂夫旁边，朝他使了个眼色。

两人一起走到角落，巴基压低声音：“我听到天气预报，暴风雨要来了。”

史蒂夫皱眉，“这会影响计划吗？”

“不，这是最好时机。熄灯以后动身。”

窗外大雨倾盆，一道闷雷在天边响起。史蒂夫点头，与他错身而过。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中出现的越狱手段全部没有科学依据！胶带+锉刀，牙膏+滑石粉+梳子+打火机，全都是另外一个越狱游戏《The Escapists 2》里的配方，不要在乎真实性啦XD


	6. Chapter 6

“勾住我的胳膊，像这样，”史蒂夫给他做了个示范，“把力量集中在背上，一定要抵住，别松开。”

“我试试。”巴基回答。他们背靠着背，同时用脚蹬住墙面。一开始有点难，保持不了平衡，后背总是在打滑。他们一动不动撑了半分钟，直到双方都适应了。巴基一边吸气吐气一边抬头望天，井盖看起来比天边还要遥远，忽明忽暗的亮光从外头投射进来，那是闪电的效果。

“走吧，”史蒂夫紧紧夹着他的手臂，“数到三？”

“行，”巴基闭了闭眼，暗自祈祷他们不要成为摔死在下水道里的越狱犯，那样就太可悲了。

“一。”

“二。”

“三。”他们齐声说，同时迈出第一步。这不太难，这不太难，这真的不难的。巴基又迈了一步，史蒂夫跟上他的节奏。操。他们的腰滑开一点，史蒂夫叫着“稳住！稳住！”巴基拼命绷紧他的膝盖。

他们悬在空中，几秒后，史蒂夫喘了口粗气：“还好吗？”。

“还好。我们得有默契，我迈步的时候你一定要跟上。”

“我知道。数到三？”

“好。”

继续前行，两人走得比蜗牛快不了多少。他们没有抓钩，更没有安全防护，生死命运全部交托在自己和对方颤颤巍巍的双腿上。后背挤压在一起，身体紧紧相贴，滚烫的皮肤最大限度感受对方背部肌肉的线条、力量和热量。巴基吸了一口气，他的衣服已经被汗水浸湿了，史蒂夫用足以造成骨折的力量卡着他的手肘，他也一样，用力之大甚至能感觉到对方臂下突突直跳的动脉。

“其实我想……我想我找到诀窍了，”史蒂夫喘着气说，“比刚开始的时候容易多了。”

“对啊，还不坏，”巴基回答，“但我怀疑你的体力……够不够用。”

“我体力比你好得多了，”史蒂夫哼笑，“你的长头发，扎得我好难受，汗都流到我脖子里了。”

“别对我的头发指手画脚，娇气队长。”

只有不到一半路了，他们离轰隆隆的雷声越来越近，甚至能隐约听到雨点打在玻璃窗上的动静。“你知道吗？”巴基一边喘粗气一边艰难迈步，“我刚才干了一件让我后悔的事。”

“什么？”

“我看了一眼下面，嗯……然后发现我可能有点恐高。”

史蒂夫呜咽一声，“你为什么要看？我们快到了，别这么想不开。”

“一点点而已，前年我挂在峭壁上都没这么想过，可能是因为当时我身上有安全绳。”

“你是个蠢货，巴恩斯，”史蒂夫勉强挤出声音，“我们一起悬在五十英尺的高空，你还有闲工夫想你是不是恐高？”

“叫我巴基，”巴基咧着嘴，汗水沿着他的下巴滚落，“作为回报，我叫你史蒂夫。”

“好吧，巴基。”史蒂夫说，巴基听见重重的喘息声。“我们快到了，攀住那根管子，一点点分开，小心，我可不想在即将到达出口的时候摔下去。”

“大地会很乐于亲吻你的脸的。”巴基说。

“不，我只想让它亲吻我的鞋底。”

分开比靠近更难，他们尝试一点点松开手臂，才发现肌肉已经酸疼得不像话，袖子更是完全被汗水湿透。巴基做着深呼吸，试图控制颤抖不已的双腿。他觉得自己腰部以下长出了两根木头桩子，上次弯曲膝盖遥远得就像上辈子的事。史蒂夫数“一二三”，“三”字出来的瞬间，他们同时扑向墙上的水管。

“上帝啊。”史蒂夫牢牢搂着水管，恨不得把腿也盘上去，“我们真的做到了。”

“我要歇会儿，一分钟，就歇一分钟，”巴基试图换个舒服点的姿势，但他没力气了，“我感觉我们像两个被撕开的连体婴。刚才那一下，你有感觉吗，我觉得我后背都扯开一层皮。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫叹息。他下意识看了一眼下方，然后迅速闭上了眼。

“我也有点恐高了。”他说。

 

* * *

 

他们撬开井盖，相互搀扶着爬进警卫室。这是一条狭窄的通道，胡乱堆放着许多旧家具，没点灯，唯一的光源只能指望窗外的闪电。巴基摸索着墙壁缓步前进，史蒂夫跟在他后面，一不留神踩了巴基的鞋，

“嘘，”巴基轻叫一声，音量压到最低，“当心点。”

史蒂夫挥手示意他噤声，伸长了脖子往后看。“有动静。”他用气声说。外头下着大雨，巴基努力分辨，确实听到了一丝类似脚步的声音。没等确认，他立刻抱住史蒂夫的腰把人拖到了箱子后面，果不其然，一个满身烟味的狱警大摇大摆从他们后方经过。

“真操蛋，”等那人走远了，巴基才轻声嘀咕，“这帮混球不睡觉的么。”

那狱警也不是在巡逻，就像是出来抽烟的。两人等了好一会儿也没见第二个人，巴基朝史蒂夫使了个眼色，两人猫着腰重回大路。

心都提到了嗓子眼。

再往前走，灯光依稀可见。巴基又一次顿住脚步，这回史蒂夫紧贴在他背后，大气也不敢出。前方的门虚掩着，他们在门缝里看见一张牌桌，三个沿桌而坐的狱警，两个醒着，一个趴在桌上小憩。后方的立柜乱糟糟地堆满了警服和杂物，再旁边应该是上下铺。

那个抽烟的狱警也在其中，距离之近，巴基甚至能听见他们在聊修车的话题。他缓慢地吸了一口气，一手挡住后面的史蒂夫，一手撑着墙，小心翼翼地俯下身躯。他们的目的地就在不远处了——一扇紧闭的金属门。但若想到达那里，必须从狱警眼皮子底下经过。

真见鬼。只是门缝而已，如果动作够快的话……他也不能保证。史蒂夫扯住他的衣摆，冲他摇了摇头。“换一条路”，他显然是这么表达的，稳妥为上是史蒂夫的信条，但不是巴基的。他经历过太多冒险，他知道有时候必须孤注一掷。

他拉着史蒂夫退到阴影里，屏住了呼吸。

 

* * *

 

“等等，那是什么？”

“什么？”一个狱警放下手中的牌，推开门，身子探出去，“我什么都没看到。”

先前说话的狱警骂骂咧咧跟上来，举着手电筒朝黑暗中晃来晃去。“见鬼了，”他说，“我明明看见有个人影。”

“窗帘吧，我猜，”这人边说边牢牢锁上了窗户，“这操蛋的暴风雨，怕是一夜都不会停了。”

话音刚落，突然一个炸雷，两人都吓了一跳。“妈的！”“狗屎！”他们同时怪叫起来，其中一个差点扔了手里的电筒，“我他妈耳朵都在嗡嗡叫了！耶稣基督！”

说完，他“咦”了一声，望向大门。另一人闻声回头，寒风裹了潮湿的水气扑面而来，吹得他原地打了个寒颤。

“这门……”他喃喃自语，“刚才还关着的，打雷之前。”

“风吧，也许。”

他们走上前，身子探出去很久，手电筒来回扫射外面的道路。雨太大了，手电筒的微光照进去就像掉入了深井，被吞噬得一干二净。他们本想出去看看，但刚迈出一步，身前蓦地一凉。寒气倾泻而来，衣服瞬间就被淋湿了。

两人面面相觑，同时选择了折返。

 

* * *

 

巴基和史蒂夫一左一右蜷缩在门后，直到手电筒熄灭，大门合拢，他们才慢慢地舒了一口气。

妈的，太要命了。巴基倚着墙，肩膀疲累地塌着。要不是刚才突然打了个炸雷，盖住了他们撞门的声音，还不知道后面会怎么样。

大雨冲刷着他的脸，他拢了拢湿透的发丝，挤出一道水流。史蒂夫扶着墙站起来，毫不在乎自己头发和衣服都湿得滴水。“分头行动？”他问。

“你去搞定配电室。”巴基下达命令，他抹了把脸，望向前方，“那个交给我。”

他指的是瞭望塔。史蒂夫点点头，身影很快消失在雨幕里。巴基原地停留了一会儿，等探照灯移动到最边缘时才跃出露台，稳稳落在旁边的二层小楼上。那亮得吓人的探照灯不过是大一点的狙击枪，他接过很多刺杀任务，知道怎么狙击，自然也知道怎么躲避狙击点。朝目标一点点迈进的兴奋让他暂忘紧张，加速，起跳，地面飞速压向他的脸，他一个侧身滚了一周，稳稳落地。

衣服哗哗往下淌水，寒意沿着皮肤深入骨髓，他的心跳却快得惊人。他又等了几分钟，把后背牢牢贴在背后的高墙上，一动不动仿佛一座石雕。瞭望塔近在咫尺，他整个人都躲在阴影里，灯光照不到他。现在他只要小心行事，慢慢靠近梯子，找个机会一跃而上……

操。巴基在心底骂了一句。狱警，一个天杀的狱警站在屋顶下避雨，这条路不该有人的，一定是暴雨让他改变了自己巡逻的方向。怎么办？史蒂夫应该快到配电室了，现在也没法通知他计划有变。巴基暗暗吐出一口气，手握成拳，骨节轻微作响。

他沿着墙壁迅速走过去，大雨成了最好的掩护，没人能听到他走路的声响。距离狱警还有六英尺时，他停下来，视线阴冷，牢牢盯住对方的后脑勺。屏住呼吸，神经绷紧，他弯腰，接近，伸手，狱警后颈的鬓发深深印入他的眼帘，他反手握住他的脖子，用力往后一扯——

一声惊叫被压回喉咙里，狱警在他臂弯里抽搐、扭动，迅速不省人事。巴基轻轻把他放回地上，转身攀登塔楼。探照灯前还有一个狱警，他望着雨幕发呆，像是在思索人生大事。巴基如法炮制，轻而易举地撂倒了他。与此同时，电网的指示灯熄灭了，一个人影飞快往这边跑来。

“快点，史蒂夫，上来！”巴基朝下面的人轻喊，“出了点岔子，我们来不及跑过去了，走上面！”

史蒂夫冒着暴雨攀登梯子，他气喘吁吁地出现在巴基面前，拨开眼前糊作一团的金发。“这玩意儿，刚用一次就断了！”他“啪”地把塑料钥匙扔在地上，那东西像蜡块一样碎裂了，“我差点被关在里面！天！”

巴基突然有点想笑，史蒂夫浑身湿透倚墙而立，一面感慨劫后余生一面闹脾气，看起来竟出人意料地可爱。他拍拍他的肩，攥出一把雨水，又指了指雨幕中影影绰绰的高楼。“去那边。”

“原因？”史蒂夫言简意赅。

巴基耸耸肩：“我不小心干掉一个条子。”

史蒂夫立刻露出不赞同的表情，“我以为我们要小心行事。”

“我的错。没时间闲聊了，”巴基安抚一般把他往塔楼里推，“我们得滑到对面去，用钢索，看到了吗，先找个支撑我们的东西。”

就在他们楼下，有个人发现了晕倒的狱警，正在呼唤对方的名字。“操，得快点。”巴基低吼。他们冲进屋内，慌慌张张抓了两个衣架。

“你先走！”史蒂夫说。狱警抬头四顾，像在寻找增援。巴基一咬牙，用衣架勾住头顶的钢索，用力向外跃出。风撕扯他的脸，铺天盖地的雨水迎面砸在皮肤上，他眯着眼尽量不让水珠滚进眼睛里。电网在他脚下急速掠过，真够刺激的，滑翔带来的失重感让他以为自己在飞。远处的屋顶以光速向他接近，有一瞬间他以为自己会狠狠撞上去，砸成一滩肉泥，但在他反应过来之前，他的膝盖本能屈起，用双腿的力量迎接瞬间的冲撞。

“嘶——”

冲力沿着脊椎直窜头顶，他轻呼一声，松开衣架稳稳落回地面。电网已被甩在后方，自由的空气迎面而来。终于快告别这鬼地方了，他想。

这时头顶的钢索剧烈抖动，说明史蒂夫也开始滑行。连接架发出令人担忧的“吱吱”声，这声音就像往巴基的胃里塞了块冰，他感觉内脏沉甸甸地下坠。史蒂夫滑得远没有巴基那么稳，巴基怀疑是钢索不能连续承受这样的重压，不，千万别。

他快步上前，想在近一点的地方接住史蒂夫。这时钢索的抖动频率达到最大，刺耳的噪声甚至能盖过天边的闷雷。巴基不顾一切地探出身躯，他能接住他，他能接住他——

“啪”，绳索断了。

史蒂夫离他还有二十尺，他在下坠。巴基忘记了声音，他甚至都没意识到他在大喊史蒂夫的名字。钢索飞速滑脱的瞬间，巴基拽住了它，左手胡乱抓住了身边的铁栏，他用双臂连接史蒂夫与陆地，巨力撕扯他的身躯，他开始嘶吼。

真的痛，痛到整个人几乎从中间裂开。粗糙的钢索每一条棱纹都像一把刀，它切割巴基的掌心，血渗出来，顺着指缝滑落。

“巴基！”雨里传来史蒂夫的声音，“我正在爬！巴基！坚持住！”

“我他妈就要撑不住了——”巴基从牙缝里挤出声音，他每一个细胞都在尖叫嘶喊。该死的雨，该死的血水。他的左手骨节发白，绷得几乎变了形，即便如此他还是感觉到铁栏从他手里滑开，先是小指，然后是无名指……

他痛极惨叫，向前跌落。要命的地心引力再加上史蒂夫的重量，他整个人被拽出去一大截，差点跟史蒂夫一起摔下四层楼。好在最后关头他成功踩住了边缘，脚底蹬在围栏上，双手仍然没有松开绳索。

“操你的史蒂夫！快点！快一点！”

他扬起脖颈，全身后仰，手臂绷起青筋，雨水噼里啪啦落进他的眼睛里。他想他们这次必须出去，完完整整的出去，谁都不能少，不然他妈的都对不起他豁出去的半条命。还有操蛋的史蒂夫，他们才认识多久，要放在以前巴基肯定丢下他走了，一秒钟都不会停留，现在他肯定是脑子进水了才这么干，值得吗，不值得吗？

我不会丢下你的，巴恩斯。

真操蛋，他怎么又想起了这句话。绳子上的力道减轻了一点，史蒂夫的金发出现在楼顶边缘，巴基立刻上前拉住他，让他攀着自己的肩膀登上陆地。史蒂夫的手跟他一样满是血污，都看不出本来的肤色了。他气喘不止，满身汗水和雨水。一踩上地面他差点带着巴基一起软倒在地，幸好墙面接住了他们。

“谢谢你，”他嘶哑地说道，“谢谢你没松手。”

巴基耸耸肩，没有作答。有些东西涌上嘴边又被他咽了下去，那层阴暗的共犯关系还横在他们中间，让他不敢亲口承认他这么做的初衷。他不说话，但两人心里都如明镜一般。史蒂夫朝他微笑，巴基眨眨眼，揉了揉眉心，然后他才意识到他们拥抱在一起很久了。

“喔，这就有些尴尬了。”他轻声嘟囔。

史蒂夫扑哧一笑，笑声停在中途，他似有预感一般朝墙外瞟了一眼。“见鬼。”紧张取代了他脸上的表情，他推了巴基一把，“我们真的该走了。”

巴基凑上前，正好与一个狱警打了照面。对方仰着头，巴基能清楚地看到他的眼睛，还有他手里的电筒。几乎在同一时间，狱警开始大吼，从口袋里掏出对讲机。

“有人越狱！”

“有人越狱！警报！警报！”

警报没有响起，因为史蒂夫关闭了电闸。他们很快就会意识到问题，已经有人朝着配电室冲去了，更多的人涌向巴基这边。他和史蒂夫对望一眼，同时向前狂奔。楼梯间肯定被封锁了，他们直接在楼顶之间跳跃，爬进防火梯，一路奔向出口。

“你锁住配电室了吗！”

“锁了！”史蒂夫回应，“你的破烂钥匙断在里面，他们一时半会儿弄不开！”

“你他妈刚才还在怪我！”巴基喊道，同时大笑，“现在你得感谢我了！”

史蒂夫没有理睬他，飞身从半空中跃下。巴基紧随其后，一时间天旋地转，他感觉自己半边身子像被重锤碾过。他摔落在停靠的巴士上，把顶棚砸出一个人形的凹陷，身上又多了好几处淤青。他翻滚下来，气喘吁吁，头晕脑胀却又激动万分。史蒂夫已经扑向车库出口，他独自抬不起大门，正向巴基求助——

“我来了！我来了史蒂夫！”他朝对方呐喊，两人一人握住一边把手，同时向上一推。巨响过后，暴雨吹来自由的气息。远处的山道一丝亮光都没有，仿佛望不到底的泥潭，一如未卜的前途一样幽深可怖。

巴基下意识地伸出一只手，史蒂夫的反应与他相同。他们滚烫的手心贴合在一起，就像给了彼此无形的勇气。

两人同时闭眼，睁眼，缓慢地吸一口气。

然后奔入黑暗中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作玩到这段的时候，我满脑子的队3拉飞机2333


	7. Chapter 7

巴基感觉自己的腿要断了，不单是腿，他脖子以下的肢体可能都在跟他闹分家。史蒂夫不比他好到哪去，走路摇摇晃晃，像是随时要倒下去似的。从监狱出来他们跑了五英里，翻越一座大桥，字面意义上的翻越，因为桥上被警察堵得水泄不通，每一辆车都被盘查。他们走的是桥下，徒手攀爬钢筋水泥，巴基觉得他们没有摔死纯粹是老天保佑。

之后他们一头扎进林子里，又走了差不多十五英里。这时天已经大亮，两人的体力都到了极限。

“巴基，我们得歇会儿。”史蒂夫说，他真的快不行了，而且他们一晚上都没吃东西，现在他饥肠辘辘，头晕眼花，腿疼得跟针扎一样。

“我知道，让我们再走……他妈的一个小时，”巴基哑着声音回答，“然后我们想办法搞点吃的。”

一小时后他们找到一间废弃的猎人小屋，史蒂夫满心欢喜地冲进屋内试图找到什么遗留下来的食物，他失败了，这里仅存的唯一一包饼干已经过期两年，长满了霉点。

“史蒂夫！到这儿来！”巴基在外面叫道，接着一道黑影朝着史蒂夫的脸飞过来。他本能伸手接住，是根木枝，顶端已经削尖了。巴基站在大门旁边，正把一柄生锈的小刀放回原位。

“这东西白送我我也不会要的，”他对着那柄刀说，接着转朝史蒂夫，“这地方是不会有吃的了，走吧，试试抓鱼。”

史蒂夫看起来没有半点野外经验，他怀疑地望着巴基，后者朝他扬了扬下巴，走在前面给他带路。两个人都没有说话，长时间的体力消耗之后，连开口都变成一件困难的事。到了地方，巴基努努嘴让史蒂夫趟进小溪，后者低头望了望水，站原地没动。

“我没看到鱼。”对方挑了挑眉。

巴基叹了口气，开始后悔为什么自己选择当这次行动的头儿，史蒂夫太有主见——过于有主见了，想让他听话比登天还难。“站进去，用手泼水，”他换上商量的口气，“鱼都藏在岩石的缝隙里。”

这回史蒂夫照做了，水面泛起波纹，不出片刻，数条黑影从岩石底下窜出。其中一条紧贴巴基脚踝窜过，触感滑溜溜的。他盯准水面，一步步靠近史蒂夫，鱼叉猛地刺下去。

落空了。

史蒂夫忍不住大笑了一声。巴基埋怨地瞪他一眼，继续尝试。他们在这里花了二十分钟，好不容易被太阳烤干的衣服又湿透了。巴基叉到的鱼最大的也就巴掌那么长，中途他和史蒂夫交换了位置，对方一身肌肉像是白练的，力气倒是不小，准度惨到不能看。最后，他抓到的总数只有巴基的三分之一。

此时日头高悬，他们早已饿得前胸贴后背。巴基站在河边拧干衣服上的水，史蒂夫一直在树下望着他，视线仿佛化作实体黏在巴基后背上。巴基觉得有些好笑，转身的瞬间史蒂夫迅速抽离了视线，转而低头盯着地上的草。

“怎么了？”巴基随意问道。

史蒂夫罕见地害羞了一下：“没事。”

之后他们都沉默着，无形中弥漫起尴尬的氛围。史蒂夫可能想到了什么，心事重重的模样。他真藏不住事，表情一会儿纠结一会儿气馁。如果放在其他场合，巴基会怀疑史蒂夫对他有意思，但现在……算了吧，不管这是不是真的，放在这里都太过不合时宜了。

到了烤鱼的时候，史蒂夫已经放下了心事，也许是食物的香气吸引了他，他整个人再度变得放松惬意，懒洋洋地倚在他自己搭的石头靠背上。“你还挺擅长这个的，”他朝巴基笑了笑，“我猜你以前学过？”

“一个操蛋的野外任务，长达半年，”巴基慢悠悠地翻着烤架，“追踪，杀人，烧了几块大麻田。”

“帮皮尔斯？”史蒂夫蹙起眉头。

巴基没有回答，几分钟后，他把鱼从烤架上取下来，“没有盐，凑合吃吧。”

他递了一条鱼给史蒂夫，全然无视先前的话题。史蒂夫微微抿嘴，撕开鱼皮小心翼翼地咬了一口。“难吃。”他直言不讳道。

但他们还是狼吞虎咽地吃完了。

现在是谈正事的最好时机，他们得规划接下来的日程，如何搜寻皮尔斯，如何躲避追捕。而且说实在的，现在巴基依然没有百分之百信任史蒂夫。这个人有太多谜团了，他很少谈起自己，他的体能和耐力都不像常做文职工作的人，但是他又是那么发自内心的恨着皮尔斯……

巴基在刀尖行走多年，他深知怀着血海深仇的人看起来会是什么样，史蒂夫的恨意绝不是假的。

“我们得聊聊了，”巴基微微呼出一口气，伸展双腿把自己晾在地面上，“你和皮尔斯到底什么矛盾？”

“他杀了我朋友。”

“详细一点。”

史蒂夫拧起眉毛，巴基审视的眼光令他不适地扭了扭肩，他停顿片刻，组织了一会儿语言：“他叫杰克·托雷斯，是我的大学同学，我们毕业后在同一间银行工作。他家庭情况不太好，父亲有帕金森，症状越来越严重，他的母亲累垮了身子又被诊断出抑郁症。他想改善家人的生活环境，把他们送到好一点的疗养院去，但我们这里的工资……实在是少得可怜。”

“所以他开始接触黑帮？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，“我们是朋友，我一直在帮他想办法，但他却瞒着我做了这行。等我发现的时候，他说那只是外快，皮尔斯是他一个客户，不会有什么大问题。但后来皮尔斯带了越来越多的钱过来，他害怕了，开始找我求助。我建议他跟皮尔斯说他不干了……”

巴基坐起来，皱着眉，神情复杂望着史蒂夫。

“皮尔斯杀了他，作为惩罚，”说着，史蒂夫发出两声尖利的笑，声音凄惨，“我当然也没幸免于难，我看着杰克死了，看着警察冲进来抓我，而我他妈什么都做不到。”

“这不是你的错，”巴基语调凝重，“你不用怪罪自己。”

史蒂夫摇摇头，他攥着身边的树枝，用力大到可能会割伤自己。

“皮尔斯是个挨千刀的老杂种，他干过的龌龊事数不胜数，这只是其中一件。”巴基说着，摸摸口袋，找到一跟被雨水泡过现在又干透了的香烟，“要吗，只有这个了。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，勉强挤出一个笑，“谢了。”

短暂的沉默，史蒂夫的经历让巴基想起他自己，不由得感觉呼吸困难。“他会遭报应的，”几分钟后，他说，“我们就是为此出来的，不是吗？我们去把他的老巢翻出来，干掉他，为自己也为朋友报仇。我们一起。”

“好，”史蒂夫点点头，不由自主地微笑起来，“我们一起。”

他说得坚定，但巴基仍然觉得胸口沉甸甸的像被塞了块大石头，他摇摇头，努力不去想那些有的没的，朝史蒂夫伸出一只手。对方一时没反应过来，条件反射般握住了巴基的掌心。巴基大笑，他明明只是想和史蒂夫击掌而已。

“谁要和你握手？你简直像个一出生就五十岁的老古板。”

“我有这么老成吗？”

巴基不回答，只顾着笑。史蒂夫无奈的摇头，他的眉头舒展开了，整体气质变得稍微有点贴合他的年纪。对啊，巴基看过他的资料，他比自己还小三岁呢。

这时，史蒂夫不知道想到了什么，又回望巴基，视线柔和亲切，小动物似的干净。阳光洒在彼此身上，这场景该死的美好动人。巴基闭上眼，他知道史蒂夫是个好人，相当不错的好人，勇敢、坚定、讲义气，还救过自己的命……

该死，这几项无一不在戳他的软肋。他想深入了解他，想和他成为无话不谈的老朋友……甚至超出朋友。上帝啊，这可不是什么好事，他迟早会后悔的。

 

* * *

 

轻松的时光总是一闪即逝。他们在猎人小屋休息了一个小时，两个人都太累了，完全是精疲力竭。巴基本在靠墙小憩，史蒂夫突然摇醒了他。

“有麻烦了。”

巴基立刻惊醒过来。外面传来直升机的螺旋翼声，格外刺耳。他迟钝的大脑开始运转，把睡意赶到体外。“他们肯定在搜寻整片林子。”他低声说，史蒂夫贴近墙壁，偷瞄了一眼窗外，果然，直升机就在附近盘旋，久久没有离开的迹象。

“等它走？”史蒂夫问。

“不行，这间屋子非常可疑，我们已经被盯上了。”

“现在出去更危险，”史蒂夫边说边站起身，刚走两步，突然盯着脚下的地面，“这块毯子……一直在这里吗？”

巴基不得不惊讶于他的观察力，虽然史蒂夫一直声称那是巧合，但在这间空空荡荡的猎人小屋内，是他一眼就发现地毯周边的新旧痕迹不一样，灰尘有厚有薄，这块地方肯定曾被移动过。

那是一间地窖。

他们交换一道眼神，迅速有了主意。巴基撬开锁，史蒂夫抹平灰尘，又在周边胡乱踩了几个脚印制造假象。他先跃下，巴基紧随其后，浓烈的灰尘气息呛得他打了个喷嚏，迎面就是一张蜘蛛网，轻飘飘的触感令人想吐。地窖窄的可怜，两个人已经是它容纳的极限。他们不得不紧紧相贴，连呼吸都交融在一起。

头顶漏下来一丝微弱的亮光，时间缓慢流逝，四目相对的时候，巴基发现史蒂夫的耳朵越来越红。他的眼神躲闪，不肯再与自己对视，后来干脆低头盯着脚尖——不，这距离根本看不到脚，他最多能看到巴基的腰胯。这太过了，他们的胳膊还贴在一起，皮肤渗出黏汗，史蒂夫触电一般往后一缩。

“抱歉。”他低声对巴基说，目光游移不定，身体越来越紧绷。巴基默不作声地看了他几秒，他的胸膛起伏不断，单薄的T恤随着呼吸的频率朝胸口中间凹陷下去，露出一道明显的沟壑。

过去多久了？五分钟？十分钟？

巴基深深吸入一口气。越来越糟了，他后知后觉地想。无法移动，无法转身，两个人的距离近在咫尺，简直是世界上最甜蜜的折磨。他们就像置身于一处与世隔绝的巢穴里，被两堵潮湿发霉的木墙朝中间推挤。空气里布满灰尘的气味，但巴基却能源源不断的闻到史蒂夫的味道。他撇开头，垂下的长发扫到史蒂夫的脸颊，后者又向后一缩，眼睫轻颤。

史蒂夫的睫毛真长的吓人，巴基痛苦地得出结论。这该死的睫毛是金色的，软软地翘着，他甚至能数出究竟有多少根。天啊，他差点就忘了当初自己是怎么注意到史蒂夫的，性吸引力，史蒂夫还在对他有充足的性吸引力。

这不合时宜，巴恩斯，这不合时宜。他闭上眼，竭力劝说自己。他是调戏过史蒂夫没错，但自从他们变成同伙，他就再没那么干过了。他不知道对方在想些什么，也许史蒂夫觉得这种身体接触尴尬而恶心呢？他睁开眼偷瞄了一眼，史蒂夫的耳朵彻底红了，这红色蔓延到了他的脖子。好吧，没有一点帮助。也许说点什么会比较好，巴基张开嘴，觉得自己的喉咙干涩得可怕。

“条子就在附近了，”他紧绷着脸，故作严肃，“我有预感，他们会进来的。”

史蒂夫还在发愣，巴基说话的气流轻轻掀起他耳侧的碎发，他的耳朵更红了，就像在引诱巴基吻上去似的。过了一小会儿，史蒂夫才像幡然醒悟一般咕哝了几句，巴基没听清他说什么，接着他用稍大一点的音量说：“这主意糟透了。”

“还好，”巴基回答。他脑子里有一个声音不断强调，让他避免一切暧昧不清的举动。但是他的舌头不听使唤，只想依循本能，“也不是那么难熬。”

史蒂夫微微睁大了眼，显得有些错愕。巴基在心里骂自己口无遮拦，所幸头顶响起来的动静救了他。有人进来了，他们听到脚步声，还有窸窸窣窣的人声。求生欲战胜了一切，他立刻捂住自己的嘴，史蒂夫同样效仿，把呼吸声压到最低。

警察在他们头顶交谈：“没人吗？”

“没有，十几分钟前他们肯定还在这儿。”

“他们看到直升机了。”

“绝对的。操，真不想因为这两个混球浪费了我的假期。”

脚步声渐渐远离，有个警察临走前踹了小屋的房门一脚，以此泄愤。巴基和史蒂夫仍然大气也不敢出，寂静中只能听到彼此的心跳。直到半小时后，恐惧的阴云才渐渐退却，他们手脚并用，相互扶持着爬出地窖，巴基向前走了两步，大喘几口气，僵硬的四肢开始回温。

“我他妈心脏病都要犯了。”他喃喃自语。史蒂夫紧跟在他身后，皱着眉扯了扯身上再度汗湿的T恤。巴基尽量不去看他无意中露出的腰线，呼出一口气，说：“我们得去搞身衣服。”

“对，监狱的衣服太容易暴露了。”

没人再提地窖里的小插曲，巴基感觉心里有些憋屈，但更多的是庆幸。“出发吧，”他站起来，拉伸了一下肩膀，“还有很长的路要走呢。”


	8. Chapter 8

傍晚的山林格外安静，只能听到微风拂动树叶发出的簌簌轻响。这一路两人走得格外顺利，别说警察了，连个人影都没碰上。

到现在为止，他们已经越狱三十六小时，几乎翻过了整座山，把荒无人烟的树林甩在后面。前方不远处有个悬崖，再往前就是一望无际的平原。视野范围内开始出现一些人造产物，他们看见一幢孤零零的白色小楼，外加用一人高的栅栏隔起来的农场。更远的地方，一条狭窄的土路通向外面，看不到人，也看不到车辆。

巴基沉吟片刻，将这座房子定为接下来的目标。

史蒂夫不同意，越狱是一回事，伤害无辜平民是另一回事。巴基认为他的坚持十分可笑，两人谁也没说服谁，干脆各退一步，看看情况再说。现在巴基探路去了，史蒂夫在原地休息，百无聊赖地搓着手上的泥灰。

日头偏西，山风渐渐转凉，几只乌鸦突然呱呱地叫起来，史蒂夫向声音的方向侧头，巴基沐浴着一身金黄的夕阳朝他走来，冲他打个了“过来”的手势。

“一男一女，五十多岁，有一把老式步枪，”他边说边拨开前额的头发，用手背擦去汗水，“收音机里在说我们两个的事，他们已经警戒起来了。”

史蒂夫皱眉：“那我们最好放弃。”

“不，”巴基坚定地摇头，“没有别的机会了，我们需要补给，需要交通工具，而他们有一切，甚至包括一辆轻型皮卡。我们现在就动手。”

说完他就转身向前走去，史蒂夫立刻拉住他的胳膊。“别杀人，”他再三叮嘱，“不许杀人，听到了吗。”

巴基翻了个白眼。

他们出发了，沿着人工铺设的羊肠小道快步下山，几分钟后就来到栅栏背后。史蒂夫半蹲下，巴基踩着他的肩轻巧地翻了进去，然后再从另一边打开门锁。两人闪身溜进院落，巴基在前面领路，史蒂夫发现他们踩倒了一大排主人种的玫瑰花，不由得愧疚地吞了口唾沫。

他们很快来到窗户下面，里头传来沙沙人声，是收音机的声音。巴基朝他打手势，史蒂夫仍然犹豫不决。他咬着下嘴唇，视线来回扫视，突然盯住不远处的马厩。他有主意了，立刻拽住巴基，拼命朝对方使眼色。

巴基抿起嘴，又瞟向屋内。两个老人正在用餐，橙黄色的灯光就像一团暖融融的烟雾，笼罩着周围陈旧的家具。他吸了一口气，瞪了史蒂夫一眼，接着认命一般摇了摇头，转身弓着背朝马厩走去。

两只散养的母鸡狐疑地盯着他们，喉咙里咕咕作响。

“相信我，这足够拖延时间了，”到了地方，史蒂夫不无歉意地对巴基说，他再次蹲下，示意巴基蹬着他的肩膀翻进马厩，“而且不会有人受伤。”

“如果出了差错我会恨死你的。”巴基嘀咕。

“你不会的。”史蒂夫笑起来。

“不，我会。”马厩二层传出回应，史蒂夫无奈地摇摇头，助跑几步跳起来拉住上面伸出来的手。巴基把他拽进屋内，他们倚着臭气熏天的栏杆喘息，巴基坐在一堆草垛上，皱着眉揉了揉肩膀。

“疼吗？”史蒂夫关切地问。

“没事，”巴基回答。他停顿了片刻，打量四周，脑子飞速运转，“这样，我去开门，你来想办法赶跑这些畜生。嗯……吓他们一跳怎么样？那里有个磨料机，你可以把它推下去，正好砸在屋子中央。”

史蒂夫点头：“这动静足够引开那两位老人了。”

“嗯，但愿他俩不是什么退役的短跑冠军。”巴基低声开了个玩笑。史蒂夫无比配合地轻笑出声，巴基望着他蓝得能把人溺毙其中的眼睛，以及总是诱人亲吻的嘴角，痛苦地咬住了自己腮帮子。他伸出一只手，想搂住史蒂夫的腰，但犹豫良久最后落在对方肩上。

史蒂夫笑够了，视线再度与巴基碰到一起。两人都趴在栏杆上，头挨着头，距离近到能从对方眼底望见自己。这时他们同时意识到了什么，仓促错开，各奔一头。巴基背过身，自知他引以为傲的自制力正在土崩瓦解，而他竟然想不管不顾，放任自流……

也许这没什么大不了的。他暗暗抿嘴，推开马厩大门的下一瞬，身后传来重物落地的巨响。

 

* * *

 

“看吧，我就说会成功的。”

史蒂夫望着老人离去的背影，冲巴基得意一笑。后者耸耸肩，把人连推带搡拽进屋里，口中不断催促“快点快点”。一进屋他们就分作两头，史蒂夫上二楼搜寻，巴基在一楼警戒。暮色昏黄，两个老人追赶着奔逃的马匹，渐渐跑出了视野。他拨开百叶窗多等了一会儿，确保那两人不会中途折返，接着他侧头，发现老人没有带走墙上悬挂的步枪。

“好东西。”巴基自言自语地把枪取下来，端到身前仔细查看。这杆枪旧是旧了一点，但保养的不错。他在附近的柜子里找到了子弹，一共二十发，聊胜于无。

巴基试了试瞄准，有些日子没碰抢了，他的手才刚刚落到扳机上，瞬间就觉得往日的生活如同潮水一般席卷上来，熟悉又陌生。他做了个深呼吸，松开扳机，提着背带把枪甩到了背上。

屋里布置得十分温馨，墙壁贴着碎花墙纸，老旧的茶几上搁着一碟糖果，壁炉还散发着热度。这种地方终究和巴基是格格不入的，他叹了口气，偷了颗糖塞进口袋，两手插兜晃进厨房。炉子上放着肉饼，锅里也有没盛完的汤。一看到食物他才感觉到饿，直接用手抓了块肉饼塞进嘴里，因为烫，他嘶嘶抽着气，只咬了一口的肉饼在左右手之间抛来抛去。

史蒂夫正巧进来看到这一幕，噗嗤一笑，巴基不满地瞪他一眼，放下肉饼，伸手打开碗柜给史蒂夫找了个碗。后者接过来，几乎是立刻打开锅子开始喝汤。巴基笑他假正经，史蒂夫让他闭嘴，“我已经整整两天没吃过人类的食物了。”

他一脸正色地说着，全然不顾自己嘴角还挂着一滴油。巴基再次笑出声，自己也端来食物，还动用了主人的咖啡机，往里头倒了一大勺咖啡豆。

“一会儿我会留个纸条和他们道歉，”史蒂夫嚼着食物，有点不好意思的说，“我们真的不是有意的。”

“行吧，你爱怎样就怎样。”巴基懒得管他。他泡了两杯咖啡，往里面倒了分量惊人的糖。他放自己那杯时史蒂夫就吃惊地瞪大了眼，等他端起史蒂夫的杯子，后者急忙喊停：“等等我自己来！”

巴基置若罔闻，悠悠往杯里倒着糖块。“我们需要热量，鬼知道下一餐会是什么时候。”

史蒂夫的眉毛拧成了疙瘩。“我恨你，”他说，“你只是在找借口捉弄我。”

“而你很了解我嘛。”巴基笑着摆了摆手指。

晚餐结束，两人都换了一身衣服，不太合身，不过现在也没什么挑选的余地。看到浴缸的时候，史蒂夫不得不用上最强的自制力才没有冲进去洗个澡，他身上都是灰尘和风干的汗渍，难受得要死。巴基站在门口催了他好几次，他才恋恋不舍的回过头来，叹了口气。

“我开始怀念监狱的澡堂了。”他自言自语道。

“是吗？和四五十个裸体男人同处一室，还有狱警提着电棍走来走去。你口味真重，史蒂夫。”

“别打趣我了，我知道你也怀念那个，你还怀念监狱的早饭。”

巴基咕哝了一声：“再怀念我也不想回去。”

“那是当然。”

他们并肩朝车库走去，天已经黑透了，正是动身的最好时机。他们在老人家里发现一张地图，绘着通往附近城镇的路线。但巴基觉得现在去镇上绝对不是什么好主意。“一定到处都贴满了我们的通缉令，连报纸头条都是我们的照片。”

史蒂夫打开车里的顶灯，与他一起研究地图。“有什么非去不可的理由吗？”

“镇上有一个安全屋，我需要去那里联络我的朋友。”

史蒂夫挑眉：“增援？”

“算不上，不过她可能知道皮尔斯在哪里。”

“那我们就去，反正现在哪里都算不上安全。”史蒂夫坚定道，“那句话怎么说来着？大隐隐于市。而且越是人多的地方，警察越难以追捕，有太多、太多的——”

“太多的不确定了，”巴基自然而然地接上他的话，他们相视一笑，为难得的心意相通感到愉悦。“你说的有道理。我们上路吧。”

巴基放下手刹，一脚踩上油门，车子摇摇晃晃驶出小道，一个九十度大转弯拐上大路。巴基转动电台旋钮，漫长的沙沙声过后，音响里传来一首慵懒的爵士乐。遥远的后方似乎有什么人在喊叫，还有马匹的嘶鸣，不过很快就听不到了。巴基有节奏地敲打方向盘，开始跟着电台哼歌。

就在这古怪又安宁的环境里，史蒂夫慢慢合上了眼。

 

* * *

 

他被甩在车门上，半边身子剧痛，他惊醒过来。

“巴基？”史蒂夫紧张地喊，巴基没有回答，他直直瞪着前方，两手死死抓着方向盘，用力之大甚至绷出青筋。五秒后他才回应，眼珠一转不转，“睡美人，醒了？遇到点麻烦，我猜那对老夫妇百分之百报警了。”

史蒂夫挣扎着爬起来，又一个急转，尖锐的警笛从背后响起，伴随着刺耳的喇叭。巴基开着偷来的小皮卡竟然在逆向行驶，史蒂夫刚刚望向前方，就看着一辆重型货车紧贴着他们擦过，刹车声就像女鬼的尖叫，巴基撞掉了车子的左后视镜，但他仍然没有松开油门。

“巴基！你他妈会弄死我们的！”史蒂夫惊叫，又一次被狠狠甩在靠背上，“你为什么不早点叫醒我！”

“反正你已经醒了！”巴基回应，又是一个急转，史蒂夫被他高超的驾驶技术吓得冷汗直冒，有好几次他以为他们就要撞上迎面而来的车辆，或者飞出路基摔死了，但巴基总是能在最后关头仓皇避开。他把车开得像蛇一样扭来扭去，轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳噪音让史蒂夫以为车子快着火了。事实上也快了，这辆小破车根本承受不了这样高负荷的运转，史蒂夫能闻到一股刺鼻的焦味。

“我们得跳车！巴基，这样下去不行！”他抓住巴基的肩膀，但后者立刻甩开了他。“闭嘴史蒂夫！”巴基大叫，猛地把刹车踩到了底。车子一个甩尾停在路边，史蒂夫还没反应过来，他就已经打开车门跳了出去。

“你来开！尽量开稳一点！”

巴基吼完就跳进了后车厢，拉开枪支保险。史蒂夫一摸方向盘，上头全是黏糊糊一层汗。来不及多说了，他迅速放下手刹，在后视镜里望见巴基的后脑勺。

车子拐上大路，又一次加速行驶。史蒂夫一直告诫自己专心看路专心看路，但是他总是时不时瞟一眼后视镜——巴基蹲在车厢里，双手托着那杆老式步枪，像座雕像一样一动不动。他是个狙击手，史蒂夫突然想起，是个真正的杀手。该死的他那杆枪甚至没有一个瞄准镜，但是半分钟后，紧跟他们的警车前轮一歪，在恐怖的刹车声中横向路基。

巴基冷静地上膛，瞄准。一切噪音都远去了，他甚至顾不得车辆在颠簸，左摇右晃几乎要把他甩出车外。他的发丝被狂风吹乱，耳边不断传来扭曲的风声。更多的警车疾驰而来，巴基咬牙，又是一枪。

砰！

失控的警车撞上他们的车厢，整辆皮卡偏朝一侧，险些翻出大路。“我操我操我操我操！”史蒂夫一面狂打方向盘一面吼叫，“巴基你没事吗！求你告诉我你没事！”

“我他妈好着呢！”巴基嘶声回应，“开你的车去！”

“你是个混蛋！”史蒂夫边吼边骂，一辆警车从岔路里冲出来，正正撞上他们的右侧。车厢凹陷下去，车子被撞停了半秒，巴基听见轮胎发出空转的轰鸣。“你他妈为什么觉得我能做好这个！”史蒂夫嚷道，车子又开始走了，不知道史蒂夫怎么把它发动起来的，但他绝对是个天才。

“如果你做不好我们就死透了！”巴基大喊着回答，“干得漂亮史蒂夫！还有如果我不小心打死了警察你会怪我吗！”

“负责任的说，我会！”史蒂夫叫道，“但我他妈现在没工夫想！”

巴基大笑，风嗖嗖地灌进他嘴里。他感到肾上腺素狂飙，兴奋的血液直冲头顶。更多的警车将他们团团包围，他们设了路障，聪明的史蒂夫吼了一声“抓牢”以后一个急转拐进了山道。这回他们开得快要飞起来了，全是下坡路，全是接连不断的大大小小的石头。这就像坐云霄飞车一样，颠簸，失重，把人抛起来又摔回地面。巴基不得不绷紧牙关免得咬断舌头，史蒂夫一路上都在怪叫。

“如果你想吐出来的话！”巴基断断续续的喊，“别吐到车外！”

“我保证瞄准你的脸！”

一个巨大的树桩，史蒂夫避无可避，结结实实地碾了上去——腾空，飞跃，落地，巴基觉得他的脑子都要颠得飞出头盖骨。偏偏这时候一辆警车又从侧面冒出来，不偏不倚地撞掉了他们的车门。

“我们的车门没了！”史蒂夫发出一声介于惊恐和爆笑之间的尖叫，“我们的车门都没了！”

“史蒂夫稳住！操你的稳住！”

“不然你以为我在干什么！兜风吗！”

“该死的条子！”巴基又开了一枪，打爆了警车的发动机。这样下去不是办法，警察越来越多了，他的子弹有限，身下这辆车恐怕也没法坚持太久。史蒂夫把方向盘拧得像开碰碰车一样，他快疯了，因为巴基看见他一边咒骂一边开车撞向迎上来的警车。有警察躲在桥上朝他们射击，巴基矮身藏在车厢里面，子弹击中了身边的地面。

“巴基！当心！”

“管好你自己！”巴基嚷道，他打烂了一辆警车，并让它失控地引起连锁反应。这最多能争取五秒时间，五秒，他飞速望向周围，桥，河流，一个码头。“史蒂夫！”他朝车头大吼，“朝码头开！现在！倒数五秒我们跳车！”

史蒂夫立刻照做。车子用最快的速度撞上去，直接冲进河里，他们没命一样在河滩上狂奔，巴基看见码头停着唯一一艘快艇，他和史蒂夫前脚贴着后脚冲了进去。

“快快快快！”

他掏出枪直接崩断缆绳，史蒂夫猛地一拽发动机的绳索。快艇犹如火箭一般窜出，转眼把河岸甩在后头。岸上还有人在开枪，但他们已经跑出射程，子弹簌簌落进河里，溅起几朵无关紧要的水花。

他们跌坐在地，大汗淋漓。


	9. Chapter 9

巴基的安全屋是一间废弃公寓，这地方一看就只有流浪汉会光顾，墙壁斑驳脱落，大门年久失修，楼道里弥漫着令人作呕的尿骚味。巴基一进楼就直奔配电房，史蒂夫不知道他做了些什么，但十分钟后他们的小屋竟离奇地有电了。史蒂夫听见冰箱运转的嗡嗡声，他走过去拉开冰箱门，然后被里头的气味熏了个跟头。

“耶稣基督！”

不管里面曾经有什么，现在已经腐败得看不出原型了。他“碰”地一声关上冰箱，如果可能的话他想把这玩意儿扔出窗外，封印到地底，只要能让他忘记那堆烂肉和大大小小的蟑螂。

背后传来脚步声。“这地方没热水，不过你我都需要洗个澡，处理一下擦伤。”巴基边说边走近史蒂夫，把一袋看起来很油腻的快餐丢给他。

“哪来的？”

“出去买的。”巴基说完，发现史蒂夫眼神不善，又补了一句，“没人认出我，我又不傻。”

汉堡味道不算好，不过已经够了，他们的肠胃急需这样正常的一餐。他们坐在陈旧的沙发上，狼吞虎咽地吃光了面前的食物。巴基打了个饱嗝，起身去浴室洗澡，出来时换了一身衣服：帽子，灰色T恤，夹克衫，看起来和街上的路人没什么两样。

“你也去。这里有很多旧衣服，挑合适的穿。”

史蒂夫照做了，他虚掩着浴室门，脏衣服一件一件从里头扔出来。巴基无法控制自己，他凝望着门缝，直到门“啪嗒”一声落了锁。水声传来，巴基长叹一口气，烦躁地伸展四肢，摘掉头顶的棒球帽扔得老远。

看到出浴的史蒂夫也没有半点帮助，他的头发湿着，穿了一件紧绷绷的白色T恤，一条明显小了一号的长裤，背身快速从巴基面前穿过。“裤子不太合适，”他咕哝着说，横穿客厅去卧室翻衣柜。然后巴基就只能目送他的屁股——他浑圆挺翘的屁股——远离自己的视野。这真是折磨。

他做了个深呼吸，努力换回一脸正色，开始翻找医药箱给自己上药。大部分伤口都结疤了，都是擦伤，淤青也不少。最疼的地方还是左肩，手才刚放上去，他立刻发出一声破碎的抽气。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫的声音传来，“需不需要我帮忙？”

你能帮什么？巴基的眼神显然是这么说的。史蒂夫不好意思地抓了抓头发，“我喜欢健身，”他解释说，“也学过一些课程，我知道怎么放松肌肉。”

这倒是能解释他为什么会有这么好的身材。巴基心想。“不用了，我想我能——”他话还没说完，史蒂夫的两手已经搭到他肩上，不轻不重地揉捏了一下。巴基立刻就投降了，这感觉太好，甚至让他发出了一声含糊不清的呻吟。

“操啊，爽。”

史蒂夫因为他这句话闹了个大红脸，但巴基没看到。“所以……继续吗？”他垂着眼，低声询问巴基。

“来吧宝贝。”

史蒂夫的脸更红了，他努力让自己看起来是真的要帮巴基放松，而不是另有所图。他们换了个姿势，巴基脸朝下趴卧在沙发上，史蒂夫单膝跪在他身侧，两只手放上他的肩胛骨。“这地方有一个肿块，”史蒂夫说，声音有一点点尴尬，但更多的是友善的笑意，“你一定很少活动这部分关节，肌肉都僵硬了。”

“因为那操他妈的太疼了。”巴基抱怨。

“放着不管也不是什么好事，我帮你揉开它，会很疼，你忍一会儿。”

史蒂夫的手放了上去，捏住他的肩窝，拇指缓慢地画着圈。巴基疼得直抽气，好几次小幅度的扭起上身，想要躲避史蒂夫的碰触。几分钟后，他在史蒂夫柔和的按压中放缓了呼吸，“你是不是经常做这个？”他哼哼着说，“你简直是专业级别的，天啊，我甚至想付钱给你了。”

史蒂夫笑出了声，“这是工作需要，我……呃，伏案工作会导致腰背酸痛。”

巴基有种预感，史蒂夫本来想说的可不是这个，只是瞬间改了口。他回过头去看史蒂夫，发现对方塌着腰板，表情只能用复杂形容。但这复杂只维持了一秒，史蒂夫迅速改换了脸色，继续朝巴基展露迷人的微笑。

这家伙……巴基默默记下刚才的违和感。史蒂夫按到他酸痛的肌肉，让他愉悦地哼了一声。这种安宁真让人舒坦，让人放下警戒，不想去思考那些乱七八糟问题。接着史蒂夫的手伸到巴基肩侧，手背擦到他的皮肤。巴基眯着眼，顺从地由着他把自己翻过来。

史蒂夫几乎骑在了他身上，这角度真棒，他能看到他扑闪的睫毛，火辣的胸肌，包裹在T恤下面的腰部线条。巴基差点走神了，他想勾住史蒂夫的脑袋，激吻到他喉咙深处。连史蒂夫接下来说的话他都没仔细听，他只看到他嘴唇在动，脑子里想的全都是他们操成一团的画面。

“巴基？”

巴基眨眨眼，努力摒弃掉那些邪恶的念头。“我说这个部分你自己来，”史蒂夫又重复了一遍，他指指巴基的前胸，要求他把手摁到自己锁骨处。

巴基脸上露出一个坏笑：“所以你不想揉搓我的胸肌？”

史蒂夫吸了口气，从他身上跳开：“不是，这从来都是自己来的，在健身房，没人会帮你做这个！”

巴基大笑出声，差点笑出眼泪。史蒂夫逃似的离开，说他要去隔壁屋翻翻文件或者听个新闻什么的。巴基不介意他去干什么，他自己现在晕乎乎的，全身洋溢在久违的愉悦里，如果其中有什么不满的话，那就是他依然不能碰史蒂夫。

以他们目前的状况，巴基只能掌握分寸绝不越界。他不知道史蒂夫是怎么想的，他看起来同样紧张和拘束。也许对方的确被自己吸引，但也很可能只是朝夕相处带来的亲密让巴基会错了意。老天……他越想越觉得头脑混乱，最后忍不住拍拍自己的前额，上帝啊，他从来没有这么犹豫不决过。

 

* * *

 

一觉醒来，史蒂夫睡的床铺已经空了，厨房飘来食物的香气。巴基揉着一头乱毛走到屋外，最先看到餐桌上两个空盘子，接着就是史蒂夫手握锅铲的背影。他可能又洗了一次澡，巴基能看到他没完全擦干的头发还挂着水珠。

“我重新煎了昨天剩下的汉堡肉排，就当是早餐了。”史蒂夫边说边端起平底锅，娴熟地把滋滋作响的肉排铲进盘中，“这是你的。”

巴基挑眉看他，“你是女仆吗？竟然还给我做早餐。”

“只怕你雇不起我，”史蒂夫回嘴，“别闹了巴基，今天有什么安排？”

“我得先打个电话，然后再确定。”巴基说完，转身去浴室洗漱。再回来时史蒂夫已经在听收音机吃早餐了，他把盘子推到巴基面前，还递给他一杯咖啡。

“咖啡豆是这里唯一没生霉的东西。”

“感谢上帝。”巴基哼笑，端起杯子抿了一口。很甜，放了不少糖，史蒂夫竟然记住了他的口味。广播在预报天气，接着开始播本地新闻。几分钟后他讲到了越狱的事，内容很少，只说犯人仍在逃亡，请周边居民小心。

“昨天进城的时候，我看到了我们的帅脸。”巴基切割着盘子里的食物，“不得不说，即便是通缉令上的黑白照片我也这么好看。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“你就吹嘘吧。”

早餐期间，巴基告诉史蒂夫他之所以来这里，是因为安全屋的电话不易被追踪。他简单介绍了娜塔莎这个人，以及她可能会掌有的情报。史蒂夫闻言沉默了一会儿，慢腾腾地拨着咖啡勺，“所以说……你和皮尔斯到底有什么仇怨，你从来没有告诉过我。”

巴基的微微皱眉，“这件事情很复杂。”

史蒂夫打断他，“我的事情可全都告诉你了。”

“你当这是什么情报交换吗？”巴基失笑，但史蒂夫表情未变，依旧认真地望着他。他呼出一口气，侧头望着紧闭的窗帘，以及从窗帘背后透出的清晨的阳光。几分钟后，他才再次开口。

“有颗钻石，叫‘利莫利亚之星’，产自南非。我帮皮尔斯搞到了它，靠着周详的计划，还有相当不错的运气。”

“走私？”

“对，”巴基坦白承认，“皮尔斯找到了买主，一切进行得相当顺利。到了交易那天，皮尔斯要求亲自参加，我也没多想，驾车把他载到了目的地。但谁知道那混账还打着其他主意，他想要钱，还想独吞钻石，妈的他还想嫁祸给我。”

“像他会做的事了。”史蒂夫蹙眉。

“交易进行到一半，他突然开枪打死了买主，下一枪还想打我，万幸我反应够快。这种交易，你知道的，双方为了安全根本不会派几个人参加，当时场上的活人只剩我和皮尔斯，子弹击中我的左肩，从那时起我的胳膊落下旧疾。我捂着满手的血想追上他，然后失血过多晕了过去，再醒来时已经在警局了。”

说完，巴基苦笑了一下，他放在餐桌上的手在颤抖，愤怒、失意、懊悔化作团团纠葛堵塞了他的胸腔。“你知道吗，史蒂夫，”几分钟后，他才苦涩地开口，“我是个孤儿，我的童年只有被无数个寄养家庭踢来踢去的经历，我真的很羡慕那些过普通生活的人，他们不会被自己的养父打个半死，也不会流落街头，加入帮派鬼混。”

说到这里，他深吸了一口气。他向史蒂夫隐瞒了很多细节，那些不堪回首的过去，那些午夜时刻徘徊不止的噩梦。但史蒂夫用痛苦的拧眉告诉他，他能猜出巴基刻意避开的内容——不，也许还不止，他的视线穿透巴基的内心，挖掘着连巴基自己都意识不到的阴霾。

“你只是别无选择，巴基，”史蒂夫叹了口气，他的手越过餐桌按住他的掌心，“但是，你也知道，人是可以改变的。”

巴基下意识地握紧手掌，着迷一般贪恋着史蒂夫皮肤的温度。他几乎要被他说服了，但几秒后，他还是松开了史蒂夫，安抚一般碰了碰对方的手腕。

史蒂夫张了张嘴，有些犹豫，有些失落。

“先不说了。”他已经平复下来，内心有一点点愧疚，尤其是在看到史蒂夫的表情之后。他能听懂对方的暗示，也知道自己会做出何种选择。史蒂夫是正直的人，他与生俱来的善良仿佛太阳底下的金枝一般耀眼。但巴基不是，行走在阴影中的他只会被这种光芒灼伤而已。

“我差不多该去打电话了。”

 

* * *

 

“你好吗，娜塔莎。”

“不好，”电话那头响起一个冷冰冰的回应，“我看到新闻了，这世界上还有什么你不敢做的事吗，巴恩斯。”

巴基知道，每次娜塔莎直接用姓称呼自己的时候，就意味着她真的气炸了。“别这样，娜塔莎，你知道我和皮尔斯之间迟早要有个了结。”

娜塔莎长叹一口气，“你不怕我通知警察？”

“你不信任警察，我知道的。”巴基低声说。史蒂夫侧头望了他一眼，他摆摆手做了个“没事”的手势，“而且你也不是那种人，娜特，告诉我皮尔斯在哪里，我不能再拖了，他有可能去任何地方。”

娜塔莎轻哼一声，“你觉得他会在哪里？”

“我怎么知道，也许加拿大？那地方全是广袤无边的森林，简直是藏匿的圣地。我要是躲藏我就会躲到加拿大。”

“行了行了，”娜塔莎打断了他，“皮尔斯在墨西哥，具体位置我也不清楚，但有人知道。你还记得希特威尔吗？”

“那个靠溜须拍马当上干部的杂种？我当然记得。”

“我碰巧知道他的藏身处，”娜塔莎快速报了一串地址，“我不知道你离那地方有多远，但如果你要动手的话最好尽快。”

“我会的，”巴基说着，不自觉地抿了抿嘴，“还有一件事，娜塔莎，你能不能带点东西给我？”

“我不觉得你我见面会是个好主意。”

“你总不能让我赤手空拳去面对希特威尔和皮尔斯吧？”

娜塔莎又叹了一口气，这回她同意了。两人约定完时间地点，巴基挂断电话，叫上旁边的史蒂夫，“走吧，该出发了。”

 

* * *

 

他们撬了一辆车，一路开到郊外，又换了一辆新的。两人轮换开车，小心避开大路。入夜后巴基靠在副驾小睡了一会儿，做了一堆怪梦，不是他在被人追就是他在追人。车辆在山路上颠簸，路边枝条擦过车顶，轻微的簌簌声扰人清梦。巴基想继续睡，但他感觉到有什么东西即将碰到自己的脸，带来一阵细小的气流。

巴基瞬间睁眼，脸前空空荡荡，只看到车窗外的黑夜。“出什么事了吗？”他咕哝道，翻身活动了一下僵硬的后腰。

“没有。”史蒂夫回答。他正襟危坐，双手牢牢握住方向盘，巴基发现他的眼神诡异，有些躲躲闪闪，像是想看自己又不敢看。怎么回事？刚才那是史蒂夫干的？

他抑制不住心中所想，把椅子还原成正常高度，好奇地瞟了几眼史蒂夫。对方干脆不理他了，直视前方，就好像副驾上只坐着一团空气。巴基低声笑了一下，史蒂夫就更别扭了，大腿不安地抖动起来。

巴基花了半分钟打量他的司机，直到窗外亮起一串串街灯，车辆经过一个下坡驶上柏油路，他们终于告别山林来到了人类的地界。巴基摇下车窗向外张望，正值深夜，路上半个人都没有，转角处有家脏兮兮的旅馆还在营业，他看了看店名，和娜塔莎说的汇合点一样，就让史蒂夫把车停过去。

下车后他叫史蒂夫去订房间，自己勘察地形，绕着旅馆走了几圈。这种小店检查客人没那么严谨，给他们省了不少麻烦。五分钟后史蒂夫拿着钥匙回来，招呼巴基上二楼。

“接待说房间已经被一个叫爱莉安的女人电话预定好了，我们可以直接入住。”史蒂夫说，摆弄着手里的钥匙。爱莉安是娜塔莎的假名之一，巴基认可地点点头，紧跟着史蒂夫步入屋内。房间很小，装修也很旧，有股恶心的霉味，天花板上有一大块不知道是漏雨还是什么造成的污点。不过这没关系，反正他们也不是来旅游的。

这是个双人间，巴基挑了靠窗的那张床，直接把外套脱了整个人摔在上面，被柔软的床垫颠得弹了几弹。史蒂夫说他要先用浴室，但是他没急着走，目光古怪地在巴基身上逡巡了一番。巴基伸手一摸，发现是自己的T恤下摆被床单蹭到了胸口。

“嘿，我也是有八块腹肌的。”他朝史蒂夫坏笑。对方仓皇转身，头也不回地扎进浴室。他听到排风扇开启的声音，接着是哗哗的流水声。他伸了个懒腰，只是那么不经意地往那边一看。

哦，操。

这浴室装了块单向玻璃，见鬼了，这他妈是个情趣旅馆还是怎么的。水雾氤氲，看不真切，但这种朦胧的视角反而更加吊人胃口。巴基开始呼吸急促，他深吸了一口气，想镇定下来，但是他该死的想起了他初见史蒂夫时的那一幕。

他曾仔细观察过史蒂夫的裸体。

只需稍加回想，他的脑子就“嗡”的炸了，完全没办法把眼睛从玻璃上移开。他想象水珠顺着史蒂夫的脸颊流淌，想象他闭起眼，金色的睫毛在水光中颤动，想象他擦洗自己的身体，肌肉随着动作拉伸，线条美得就像天神的造物，热水一浸，还会泛起诱人的粉红色。如果巴基现在推门进去，他会吓一大跳。但如果巴基是他的男朋友，如果，巴基，男朋友……他会微笑，并搂住巴基的脖子，凑上一个温柔的亲吻？

巴基全身过电似的一颤。该死，他硬了。

 


	10. Chapter 10

也许只是憋太久了，巴基心想。

毕竟他已经很长时间没有释放过，现在好不容易得到喘息之机，压抑许久的欲望想要冒头也算是正常现象。他可以冲个冷水让它消下去，但是史蒂夫占用了浴室。那么他可以想点别的，想想正事，逃亡，复仇，史蒂夫……

不，不，只需一想这个名字，那个人瞬间占据他的脑海，毫无消散的迹象。巴基掀起棉被盖在身上，就好像这对现状有用似的。他沉甸甸的阴茎已经完全直立起来，坠在小腹，撑得裤子鼓起一个鼓包。他非常想碰自己，非常非常想，用力吞咽也缓解不了口中的焦渴，他慢慢地、慢慢地解开了裤子的拉链。

也许他可以趁史蒂夫出来之前赶紧撸出来。他往下躺了一点，蹬掉了碍事的外裤，分开两条腿。他开始幻想史蒂夫的嘴唇，史蒂夫的手指，想象是他们在碰触自己。天啊，这感觉太好了，热流在下身汇聚，挺起的器官变得更加坚硬勃发。他的喉咙发出呜咽。

史蒂夫碰掉沐浴露，“啪”的一声，还有一声轻微的“该死”。巴基浑身一颤，像是睡梦中被人惊醒，可他的阴茎还是没有软下去。屋里隔音太差了，他不能这么继续。伸手在床头柜上乱抓一通，他摸到几个套子和润滑剂，又把它们拨到一边。半分钟后他找到电视机遥控器，打开电源，第一个台就是深夜频道。

男女的喘息瞬间淹没了整个房间，再换别的台，一个两个全都没信号。操，当成背景音算了，至少能盖住浴室的动静，而且如果被史蒂夫觉察，他至少有个理由可以解释……

他关小了一点音量，抬头望着天花板，再度握住了自己的性器缓慢撸动。效果没有刚才好，他还硬着，但这种触摸只能让他感觉聊胜于无，或许他摸得太草率了，或许是他太急着弄出来，反而起了反效果。妈的。巴基暗骂。他从未觉得他的小弟弟有这么难伺候过。

他开始烦躁，身上蔓延着令人恼火的热量，和布料接触的部分都渐渐渗出汗水，棉被裹在身上，粘得令人不爽。他三下两下扒掉T恤，踢开被子——好多了。

史蒂夫突然出现时就看到了这一幕。

“真见鬼，我还没洗完热水就没了，我觉得应该下去问问前台——巴基？”

巴基整个人都僵住了。

电视还在播放深夜黄片。

他想，他有好几个方案可供选择。比如，方案A，现在就杀了史蒂夫。方案B，重击史蒂夫的脑袋直到他忘掉一切。方案C，假装什么都没有发生，他们可以继续他们的复仇计划，等一切结束以后他再把史蒂夫秘密处理掉。

史蒂夫僵硬了半秒，倒抽一口凉气，“巴基，你是在手淫吗？”

操操操他妈的他为什么要说出来？他没长脑子吗？巴基把腰部以下全埋进棉被里，没用，史蒂夫像傻子一样呆呆愣愣地看着他，接着，红潮仿佛慢动作一样涌上史蒂夫的脸颊。天啊，他甚至只在腰上围了一块浴巾，身上还滴着水，巴基幻想中的一切简直就像从天而降的蛋糕一样毫无保留地展露在他面前。他浑身发热，而且他的阴茎更硬了。

史蒂夫明显地吞咽了一下，“巴基……我不打扰你，你可以继续。”

巴基肯定，史蒂夫说这句话的时候百分之百没有过脑子。他笔直地站着，两手紧贴浴巾，就像在“立正”。而他背后的电视机屏幕上，一男一女还操得天昏地暗，喘息呻吟让史蒂夫更加手足无措，他的手开始抖了，如果他面前有一支枪，他可能会羞愤到直接崩了自己。

就连他说话的音量也在慢慢变小，“我、我去问问前台。”

然后他走向门，留给巴基一个相当诱人的背影。那该死的浴巾垮得都快露出臀缝了，史蒂夫现在绝对意识不到这个，巴基的心脏狂跳不止，快要蹦出喉咙口。

冷静，冷静。

天知道他有多想冲上去，扯掉他的浴巾，就把他按在房间门上，狠狠地操他，操到左邻右舍都能听见他的尖叫。

他的手又落到了自己的阴茎上。

半分钟后史蒂夫折了回来，神情依旧慌乱，他肯定意识到他不能穿着浴巾出去，但现在在巴基面前换衣服恐怕不是什么好主意。他踟蹰了，皱着眉，像只迷糊的兔子。然后他挫败地咕哝了什么，一屁股坐在床上。

“我不能这么大摇大摆地下楼去，”他小声嘀咕，与其说是在告诉巴基，不如说是在劝说他自己，“一个半夜下去要热水的人，太容易被人记住了。”

“嗯哼。”巴基给出了他第一句回复。

史蒂夫拿着衣服站起来，这时他终于觉察了那面单向玻璃，吓得后退了一步，小腿撞在床头柜上。

“天啊，天啊。”

他意识到他也不能躲到浴室里换衣服了，里头雾气已经散尽，到处都一览无遗。他小心翼翼地望了巴基一眼，巴基故意没与他对视。史蒂夫尴尬地就像要原地烧起来，几秒后，他决定钻到被子里换衣服。

其实这没什么用，巴基还是能看到，也能轻松从起伏的棉被推测出他的动作。现在巴基已经好笑多过尴尬，他的阴茎还硬着，他甚至不介意再维持一会儿现状。

史蒂夫换完了衣服，悄悄探出一个金黄的后脑勺。他不敢看巴基，面朝墙壁，像虾米似的蜷着。电视上的黄片还在继续，史蒂夫可能刚意识到这个问题，侧头往那边望了一眼，又飞快地缩回来。屏幕上的男男女女已经开始群P了，巴基对他们半点兴趣都没有。他依旧看着史蒂夫，眼神流露出直白的渴望。

一分钟后，史蒂夫背对他，尴尬地清了清嗓子：“你……你完事了吗？”

巴基的脸上闪过坏笑：“没有。”

史蒂夫像被烫到似的瑟缩了一下，抓起棉被，用力蒙住自己的头。他整个人蜷在白色的棉被里，拱起的屁股就像雪地里的狐狸窝。

又过了一分钟，一个含混不清的声音传来，“我以为你看这种片不会硬。”

史蒂夫像在质疑他在性向上骗了自己，巴基干脆没理他，抓过遥控器直接把电视关了。

一片寂静。

他们的床是并排放置的，史蒂夫近在眼前，几乎触手可及。他吸进一口气，鼻腔里充盈着史蒂夫的气息。他的性器紧紧贴在了小腹上，他沿着它的头部向下描摹，两腿分开，腿根触电一样颤抖着。哦，上帝。

他专心伺候起了自己，呼吸急促，在落针可闻的房间里听起来格外清晰。过了一会儿他才发现史蒂夫有了动静，对方不知何时悄悄翻过身，被子揭开食指粗细的一条缝。

他在看。

巴基无可救药的兴奋起来，史蒂夫在看他，那双蓝得能溺死人的眼睛里此刻只有自己。他呻吟一声，骂出一句难听的下流话。这是一场表演，对，就像那些求偶的雄性再雌性面前展示自己一样。这个想象令巴基欲火焚身，他粗喘不止，一声低吼后射在了自己手上。

然后他站起来，当着史蒂夫的面走进浴室，回来时腰上也没有围浴巾。史蒂夫还在看他，他知道。

当天深夜，他听见史蒂夫在隔壁床上翻来覆去，接着，浴室门锁发出咔哒一声响。

 

* * *

 

第二天没有人提这件事。

他们如往常那样相处着，但谁都知道，尴尬从未消失，有什么横在两人之间的东西悄悄变化了。史蒂夫开始害怕与巴基身体接触，早餐时两人的胳膊不经意间碰到，他立刻烫到似的缩回。而且，在他自以为巴基没有注意到的时候，他偷偷打量巴基的次数也变多了。

饭后两个人各自收拾行李，史蒂夫那边效率低下，他的视线长久地黏在巴基侧脸上，让他好几次忘记了手上的动作。巴基假装不经意一望，史蒂夫立刻转身，端起一杯水猛地灌进喉咙里。

巴基的嘴角挑了起来。

九点，他们按约去见娜塔莎。楼下停了一辆黑色的轿车，车窗贴着防爆膜，巴基和史蒂夫靠近时，驾驶室的窗户缓慢地降了下来。

“上车。”红发的司机对他们说。

他从后视镜里打量娜塔莎的脸，对方显然也在打量他。娜塔莎没怎么变，还是巴基印象中的美艳动人。她是那种可望不可及的美人，像一条嘶嘶吐着信子的蛇。比如现在，巴基就能看到她的侧腰绑着一把手枪，如果他没猜错的话，靴子上还有另一把。

史蒂夫局促不安地坐在旁边，视线望着窗外，眼睛一眨不眨。娜塔莎没怎么搭理他们两个，她专心开车，一路驶出大路，来到人迹罕至的旷野之中。

“到这里就可以了。”她说，挥手示意两人下车。这是一间废弃的加油站，砖墙沾满泥灰，杂草遍地，苍蝇在垃圾旁边打转。此时已是正午，阳光穿透稀薄的云层，炙烤着干裂脱落的柏油路面。隔着鞋子巴基都能感觉到地面热度惊人，大风吹过，尘土令人情不自禁掩住了鼻子。

他已经开始冒汗了，史蒂夫也是，一下车就拧眉眯眼，用手背挡住灼热的阳光。他们交换一道眼神，各自走向周边探查环境。安全。

他们折回来，娜塔莎正倚靠自己的车，单手玩弄着一把锋利的战术小刀。“过来，”见两人走近，她收起刀刃，弯腰打开了车子的后备箱，“挑你们喜欢的。”

里头全是枪、闪光弹、防弹衣还有匕首。史蒂夫吸了一口凉气，他看看娜塔莎又看看巴基，眼睛里写满难以置信。

“别问多余的问题。”巴基小声对他说。他拿起那把M14，试了试手感，又换了旁边的M16A2。

“会挑吗？”他朝史蒂夫眨了眨眼。后者撇撇嘴，低头拿了一把S1897。

“可以，霰弹枪杀伤力不错。”巴基笑道，“或者你也可以试试旁边的MP5。”

“就这个了。”

他们又各拿了一些别的装备。娜塔莎一直站在他们身后，不带感情的视线牢牢锁定史蒂夫。史蒂夫感觉脊背发凉，就像被什么野兽盯住了一般。他回头，娜塔莎直视他的眼睛，换作一种评估一般的视线。接着，她转朝巴基。

“所以，他就是那个人了？”她问，下巴点了点史蒂夫，“跟你一路的？”

“是的。”巴基回答，与此同时，史蒂夫尝试友善地对娜塔莎笑了笑，“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

娜塔莎踏前一步，眉毛拧紧，俨然一副不满的口吻，“你确定你能派上用场，小公主？”

史蒂夫挑眉，“这是一个挑衅吗，女士？”

巴基想要拦到他们中间，但史蒂夫不让。他放下手里的S1897，转而拿起M14,上膛瞄准，一枪命中远处的垃圾桶盖。

“我不会拖巴基的后腿。”他低沉地说。这回轮到娜塔莎挑起了眉毛，她抱臂胸前，又打量了史蒂夫几眼。

“枪法不错。”

“谢谢。”

娜塔莎扔给他一把车钥匙，“给你们搞来的新车，去开吧，就在旁边。”

史蒂夫离去的片刻，她和巴基并肩站立在一起，远望着史蒂夫的背影，“一个执拗的混蛋，不是吗？他一定很难搞。”

巴基叹了口气，“难搞透了。”

娜塔莎意味深长地看了他一眼，“你喜欢他。”

“这么明显？”

娜塔莎哼了哼。

“活着回来，”她最后说，“带上那家伙一起。”

“我会的。”

 

* * *

 

告别了娜塔莎，两人开车朝下一个目的地驶去。他们正在前往希特威尔所在的城市，巴基开车，史蒂夫倚着车窗，昏黄的街灯一道一道扫着他的脸滑过去。一路上他显得尤为沉默，巴基看不透他的心思，也不愿费神去猜。经过一家加油站的时候，他停下车，告诉史蒂夫他们快没油了。

这不怪娜塔莎，她借给他们的车是满油的，但两人为了躲避追踪绕了不少弯路，巴基专挑不好走的地方开，一路折腾下来就把油耗得差不多了。

史蒂夫点点头，小心地朝外望了一眼。深夜的加油站只有一个人值班，大体上是安全的。他看到便利店里的速食食品，回头向巴基投以无声的暗示。巴基颌首，掏出一个钱包扔给他。

“分头行动。”

他们带上棒球帽，帽檐压得很低。巴基去给车子加油，史蒂夫去便利店给他们买补给品。一切顺利，两人在车上汇合。重新走出一段路以后，巴基打开了收音机。

里面果然又有他们的名字。

“那个店员，”几分钟后，史蒂夫沉声道，“他看了我好几次，我觉得不太对劲。”

巴基绷起脸，“你是说他认出你了？”

“我不确定，但不排除这种可能。”

“操，”巴基用力捏紧方向盘，他都快把它捏断了，“但我们的计划不能耽搁，希特威尔随时可能离开那儿。”

“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫叹了口气。

“和你无关。”巴基回答，投给史蒂夫一个坚定的眼神。他没有怪罪史蒂夫，史蒂夫又不是什么冒失鬼，这纯粹是冒险中的不可抗力。史蒂夫朝他眨了眨眼，那眼神里有太多情绪，看不分明。巴基把注意力转回前方，收音机仍然在播报：

目前仍然没有发现两名在逃罪犯的行踪，搜寻已扩大到周边各州，警方提醒市民注意安全，若发现可疑人物，请立即报警。罪犯詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯——

巴基伸手拧旋钮，他不想在冷冰冰的播音员口中听自己的名字。“他说话像在念讣告。”他低声抱怨。史蒂夫轻轻笑了。

“所以，为什么你要别人管你叫巴基？”

巴基瞟他一眼，“这很重要吗？”

“听上去不像什么成年人的名字。”

巴基沉默了几秒，拨弄了一下自己的头发，接着，他呼出一口气，“巴基是我母亲给我起的昵称，和我的大名一起写在了纸条上，就在我被送去孤儿院的时候。我没见过她长什么样子，我也不知道她现在是不是活着。”

说着，他露出苦笑，“都过去了，我喜欢这个名字，听起来没那么阴冷和生硬。你见过一个杀手叫‘鹿仔’吗？”

史蒂夫敏锐地觉察了什么，“你不喜欢杀手？”

“我没得选，史蒂夫，我人生的道路就他妈像是老天注定的，铺满碎玻璃的羊肠小道，没有岔路，终点是一条阴沟。”

他为自己的形容笑了起来，史蒂夫没有笑。“巴克。”他叹了口气，新的称呼让巴基竖起了耳朵，不可置信地瞟向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫耸耸肩，他的表情好像在说“不管你觉得我们是什么关系，我就这么叫了”。“巴克，”他又重复了一遍，巴基挑眉，史蒂夫继续道，“如果成功报仇，你想做什么？”

巴基认真地想了想，“不知道……你呢？”

“我也不知道，”史蒂夫摇了摇头，转头望着暗黑无边的夜色，“也许回家看看。”

他说到家时，眼底泛出一层分外柔和的光芒，巴基感觉呼吸一窒，他想起自己，想起同样的柔和与明媚从未出现在自己眼睛里。这就是他们之间的距离了。他不无心酸地想。

“其实……”稍加停顿后，他才开口，“我认识几个不错的律师，如果皮尔斯垮台，也许你能翻案。”

“是吗？”

“我是说真的，不过史蒂夫，就算翻案你也别去银行上班了，那地方不适合你，”巴基压下心中酸涩，挤出笑容，“顺便一提，你是仅有的几个没被我用枪指过的银行职员之一。”

史蒂夫嗤之以鼻，“那你呢？”

“什么？”

“你会退出那一行吗？”

巴基沉默了，安静了很长时间。史蒂夫又在引诱他了，总是这样，就好像他是一束光，而巴基是那扑火的飞蛾。“我不知道我能不能，”良久之后，巴基才说，“正常的生活对我来说太遥远了，近乎虚无。”

说着，他回给史蒂夫一个黯淡的微笑。

 

* * *

 

黎明时分他们才进城，小心翼翼地把车开进停车场。“我们不能马上就动手，”巴基按住史蒂夫的肩膀，“先去侦查地形，规划脱身路线，还得确保希特威尔真的待在我们想要他在的地方。”

希特威尔所住的摩根酒店就在市中心，他们混在上班的人流里，尽量和人群保持步调一致。“逃亡的第一法则就是不要跑，用走的，”巴基小声提醒史蒂夫，他一直在警惕周围，“还有，不要东张西望，假装你只是普通人。”

史蒂夫不安地攥着手，突然巴基停了下来，史蒂夫差点撞上他的肩膀。“嘘，别出声，”巴基轻声叫住他，“也别往后看。”

“有人？”史蒂夫紧张地问。他们继续行走，肩并着肩，巴基假装在和他一起看街对面的商店。

“后面两个，对面两个，标准战术，”巴基嗓音低沉，“听着，要是我们暴露了，我会拖住他们，你用最快速度往停车场跑。”

“但是——”

“没有但是，别管我的死活，跑就是了。”

史蒂夫拧眉，突然他拽过巴基，把他拖到墙壁一侧。“你做什么？”巴基轻呼，但史蒂夫不答，他紧紧攥住巴基的肩膀，对着他的嘴唇用力吻了上去。

 


	11. Chapter 11

巴基惊住了，没有动。史蒂夫的嘴唇微凉，紧紧地贴着他的，他从这个吻里尝到犹豫、酸涩和不管不顾。有那么一瞬史蒂夫几乎要放弃了，他与巴基分离了少许，这时巴基捧住他的脸，再度把吻压了上去。

史蒂夫明显感到震惊，但他没有躲，甚至在巴基的攻势下轻轻张开了嘴。这个吻很快变了味道，变得热切而且狂乱。史蒂夫失去重心，被巴基牢牢摁在身后的墙面上，他的喉咙里发出窒息一般的声音，双手更加用力地揉起巴基的长发——他把他压向自己，不让他离开。天啊，史蒂夫吻起来就和想象中一样好，这一刻巴基完全忘了任务，忘了目标，他只想亲吻他，只想让时间永远停在这一刻。

他们吻到气喘吁吁，却仍然感到饥渴，甚至眩晕。一辆汽车呼啸而过，声音唤醒了巴基。他推着史蒂夫的肩膀把他们分开一点，史蒂夫踉踉跄跄地退开了，面颊绯红，带着羞赧迎上巴基的目光。

“……公众场合的亲密举动会令别人很不自在，”他声音低弱，嘴角仍然泛着湿滑的水光，“有人教我的。”

“我想知道那人是谁，感激地给他一百万，然后再揍他一顿。”

史蒂夫拉住他的手，巴基立刻反握。他们的视线碰在一起，都被彼此眼中的炙热吓了一跳。所有没来得及出口的话都化作眼神了，如果可能的话他们会立刻拥住对方，紧紧地抱在一起，但他们身边充斥着车辆、人流，每一条巷子里都可能躲着便衣警察，危机无处不在——

“走。”巴基低声说。

 

* * *

 

他们摔倒在车里，巴基在最后一刻用力把前排座位推向一边，给他们留出空间。“这地方不够好。”史蒂夫说，但他已经用最快速度蹬掉了鞋子，正忙着解皮带。巴基扑上去吻他，胡茬蹭着他的下巴，他们纠缠的嘴唇发出淫靡不堪的水声。

“没有更好的地方了。”巴基在接吻的间隙中说，他卷起史蒂夫的上衣，把它们堆向肩膀。他亲吻史蒂夫的胸膛，牙齿碾磨他的乳头，史蒂夫在他身下扭动，他听到皮带落地的动静，然后史蒂夫抓住他的肩，让他们稍稍分离了一些。

“让我看看你。”史蒂夫轻声道，他朝后挪了挪，肩膀抵在车门上。接着他抬起头，单手碰触巴基的侧脸，帮他撩起一撮散乱的发丝别到耳后。巴基强忍着冲动，他握住史蒂夫的手腕，亲吻他的指尖。史蒂夫微微笑了，目光深情款款，如此温柔，如此真挚。

“上帝，”巴基呜咽起来，“我为什么忍到了现在？”

史蒂夫挑眉看着他，“因为你是个蠢蛋。”

“你也一样，史蒂夫，你是个混球。”巴基弯下腰去，发狠一般咬上史蒂夫的嘴唇，“你一直引诱我，你这个恶魔，现在你满意了吧？”

“引诱你？”史蒂夫无辜地咕哝着，“巴基，我发誓是你先——”

这时他轻叫一声，巴基的膝盖顶到他的下身，他们都已经硬得够呛。巴基的手钻到他的裤子里，挑开白色内裤，指尖摸到他滚烫的柱身。史蒂夫呻吟起来，肌肉紧绷，突然顶起的膝盖差点打到巴基的脸。

“渐入佳境了？伙计。”巴基望着他轻笑，史蒂夫埋怨地扫他一眼，又把他拉下来亲吻。他们吻了太多太多次，就像要把之前缺失的部分补足似的。史蒂夫撕扯巴基的T恤，两只手钻到他背上贪婪地抚摸，巴基在他身上蹭着，松开的裤子在厮磨中滑开，他坚硬的阴茎顶到了史蒂夫的大腿。

“哦，天啊。”史蒂夫吸了一口气，他想捂住脸，巴基又把他的手掰开。他的腿能感受到那火热的硬物顶着自己。“别那么快，巴基，”他闭上眼，“别那么快。”

“慢慢来？当然可以了宝贝。”巴基贴着他的耳朵呢喃，他摸着史蒂夫的阴茎，很下流地捧住睾丸捏了捏。史蒂夫嘶声抽气，他扶住巴基的后脑，揉乱他的头发。这感觉如此的好，他们的欲望如此契合，裹挟着彼此之间再也无法压抑的浓情蜜意，他们都要为此发狂了。史蒂夫微微挺起下身，他的口中溢出甜蜜的呻吟，“上帝——巴基、巴基。天啊。”

巴基把他们的阴茎压在一处，同时抚摸，相互摩擦。他们喘息粗重，心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳跃。史蒂夫的手加入了这个，他摸到巴基的阴茎，立刻用手指圈住他抚触起来。巴基发出一声低吼，他真他妈爱死这个了，这可是史蒂夫在帮他手淫，史蒂夫。

他叫着对方名字，史蒂夫用更加粗重的喘息来回应他。然后他们释放了，他呻吟着跌下去，趴在史蒂夫身上。史蒂夫同样精疲力竭，胸膛剧烈起伏，巴基与他额头相抵，等待着彼此的呼吸慢慢平复下来。

“嘿，”半分钟后，史蒂夫才沙哑地出声，“还好吗？”

巴基将脸埋在他颈窝，一动不动。史蒂夫轻轻挣扎了一下，巴基突然伸出手按住他。

“不好。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，“你指我们的第一次吗？”

“不，性爱很好，你也很好，”巴基喃喃道，“我不好。”

史蒂夫拧起眉，他坐起来，巴基懒洋洋地滑到了椅子边缘。“你在说什么？”他问。巴基睁开眼，与他对视了片刻，接着他叹了口气。

“我爱上你了。”

史蒂夫低着头，睫毛轻颤，他从他眼里看到无数翻涌的情愫，就像漫天飞舞的蝴蝶，他无法抓住其中任何一只。对啊，这时的史蒂夫就和巴基自己一样，情感的爆发转瞬即逝，理智重回上风，但他们已经失去了反悔的机会。巴基叹息一声，闭上眼，就那么一秒，他希望在这温柔乡里多停留片刻，做几个被称之为“幻想”的美梦。

比如……如果他们平凡的相爱，如果他们从未逃亡。也许他们会拥有一幢房子，一个能被称之为家的地方，充满阳光，外加幸福的微笑。

他不知道自己脸上出现了什么样的表情，以至于史蒂夫忽然吻了他，吻得长久而且缠绵。巴基在亲吻中发出受伤一般的轻哼，史蒂夫轻柔地抚摸他的头发，他搂住史蒂夫的脊背，这时，他听到一声微弱的叹息。

“我也爱上你了，巴基。”

 

* * *

 

他们把车停在路边，史蒂夫抚平衣摆，掩住防弹衣的轮廓，巴基最后检查了一遍腰上的枪械。前方不远处就是希特威尔所住的酒店。据两人调查，希特威尔会在每天夜晚十一点离开住所，翌日正午返回。他住在酒店顶楼，1103号房间。

车窗紧闭，没有人说话，但他们总会时不时偷瞄一眼对方。巴基至今仍然有些恍惚，他们都知道这段感情不应该继续，可没人能抗拒对方的吸引。他们再三沦陷，义无反顾，最后不清不楚地在一起了，从一同越狱的共犯升级成热恋期的情侣，真他妈疯狂。

至少两人在正事面前还能分清主次，他们继续盯梢，制定计划，躲避警察，只不过这其中夹杂着越来越多的亲吻、抚摸和甜言蜜语。和想象中不一样的是，那一次之后他们也没有真枪实弹地搞过，他们倒是想，但时间有限，条件也不允许。作为弥补，他们会花更多的时间在一些亲密举动上，比如现在，即便在警戒中，巴基也与史蒂夫纠缠在一起，他靠着史蒂夫的身体，而史蒂夫搂着他的肩膀。

“他出现了吗？”史蒂夫问。

“我正在看，”巴基说着往前拱了拱，直接把上半身挂到了史蒂夫身上，“那个戴灰帽子的有点像他，我不确定。等会儿，他走近了，就是他。”

他们耐心地等希特威尔走进酒店，进入右边电梯。“走。”巴基下令。两人同时拉开车门出发，在楼梯间换上偷来的员工制服。巴基领头来到1103门前，伸手敲门。

“打扰了，客房服务。”

“什么？”里头传来回应。

“您是1103的希特威尔先生吗？您点了一份焗龙虾，一瓶红酒，劳驾开门核对。”

门被骂骂咧咧地推开了，光头男人刚露面的第一秒，巴基就冲了进去。他抓住希特威尔的领口，刚要把人往墙上撞，对方反应迅速朝他肚子上来了一拳，接着从身上掏出什么东西喷向了巴基的眼睛。

“呃啊——”

巴基捂着眼退开了，双眼周围疼得像火烧一样。“巴基！”史蒂夫冲上来，巴基推开他关切的手。

“别管我了，去追他！”

他听到撞门声，脚步声，史蒂夫跟着希特威尔冲进了走廊。该死，该死，他的眼睛完全睁不开，巴基跌跌撞撞摸索到墙壁，紧接着挪到浴室。水，他需要水。他摸到水龙头开关，把自己的脑袋塞进水池里。还好这不是什么剧毒物质，只是刺激性液体。他冲净眼睛周围，抬头看到一双通红的眼。

不能再耽搁了。他冲出门，脚步踉跄，眼睛还不停地淌眼泪。外头一个人也没有，消防通道的门开着。他跟进去，因为视野模糊差点一头撞在栏杆上。“史蒂夫！”他喊了一声，没有回应。该死的他不放心让史蒂夫一个人面对这个，该死该死该死。

“史蒂夫！”

他用力揉眼，试图让视野清晰一些。8楼的门牌号一闪而过，这时他听到什么人的叫骂，拳打脚踢声，接着是听到一声枪响，就在下方不远处。天啊，耶稣基督，求求你保佑让史蒂夫没事。他朝着声音的源头狂奔过去，史蒂夫靠在墙上剧烈喘气，他脚下扔着一把手枪。

“他没打中我，”他上气不接下气地说，“窗户。”

巴基转朝窗户，一个光头男人上半身吊在对面大楼的栏杆上，双腿踢蹬不止，不出多时就爬了上去。“操，我去追。”巴基立刻说，“你从下面包抄！”

“你的眼睛——”

“我没事！”巴基话音刚落就跳了出去，他的身体飞过两幢高楼的空隙，对面的栏杆看起来正以光速撞上他的脸，他本能地伸出手，双脚稳住身子。他成功了，可是该死的希特威尔跑到哪里去了？！

面前的门虚掩着，他撞开它，冲进走廊。这他妈竟然是个建筑工地，木板摇摇欲坠，鼻腔里满是油漆的臭味。他狂奔，脚下的路消失了，他跳过空缺，扯开碍事的挡板。“滚开！”他朝拦路的建筑工人吼道，希特威尔的身影在前方一闪即没，这混球领走前还不忘猛推一把平板车，堆得有天花板高的空纸箱就像崩塌的山石一般倾泻而下。

巴基一个急刹车，“妈的！”

“巴基！右边！”史蒂夫喊道，他还在下面攀爬梯子。巴基听从指挥，转而走右边的悬桥，他们工人们的设计桌挡住去路，而他选择手撑桌台横向滑过去。桌上的东西稀里哗啦碰掉一地，有人大声咒骂但他顾不上听了。“巴基！他在电梯里！”史蒂夫高声呐喊。

电梯就在前方不远处，希特威尔搭乘的那部已经向空中升去，巴基扑向另一部。“快点快点快点操你的！”他像打桩机一样疯狂按压按钮，指示灯高频闪烁，电梯缓慢上升。箱门开启时，史蒂夫刚好从另一条路赶到。他们的面前是仿佛迷宫般凌乱的脚手架，希特威尔消失在尽头。

“追！”

他们同时奔跑起来，已经到顶楼了，外面呼呼刮着大风。走投无路的希特威尔爬上了吊车，留给他们一个颤颤巍巍的背影。“他想跑到远处那幢楼里！”史蒂夫喊道，“那样我们就追不上了！”

巴基迅速思考，他们在顶楼，无依无靠，唯一的去路就是连接两幢大楼的吊车。“我去追，”他快速说，“你去驾驶吊车。”

史蒂夫直接拦下他，毫不犹豫地把他推向后方，“我去。”他坚决道，不等巴基反驳，他只身爬上了吊车。

留下巴基骂骂咧咧站在原地。

 

* * *

 

狂风吹过，脚底发出不安的咯吱声。

史蒂夫有那么一秒后悔了，可能，大概。但是他真的不想再看到巴基冒险，尤其是在他们确定了关系以后，他宁愿以后陷入危险的都是他自己。

正午阳光刺眼，他能看到城市的尽头无限向外延伸，最终消失在蓝天里。脚下的钢筋窄得仅容一人通过，他不敢低头，也不敢回头，只能扶着钢索一步步往前走。恍惚间，整个世界好像都变成了一部慢动作电影，他像蜗牛一般小心翼翼地迈步，前方不远处，希特威尔的背影就像他永远触不到的平行线。

对方看到他了，回了一次头，表情就像在说他是个疯子。史蒂夫有点想笑，但他笑不出来，汗珠顺着鼻梁滚到嘴唇上，再一吸气，全都吸到鼻子里。痒，痒得要命。钢筋又在颤了，他不敢打喷嚏，他怕自己脚步不稳直接摔下八十英尺的高空坠入地面。

毒辣的阳光炙烤着脊背，视野里的一切都是明亮的，亮得让人目眩神迷。他的手上全是汗，整条钢索摸起来滑腻不堪，像一尾鱼，随时能从他手里挣脱出去。也不知时间过了多久，希特威尔惊叫着抱住钢索，脚底轰隆作响，史蒂夫隐约听到巴基在喊自己的名字。

他在喊“抓牢了”。

史蒂夫屏息凝神，整条路长得像是没有尽头一般。希特威尔仿佛没了骨头一样在地上爬着，远看像条蚯蚓。只有史蒂夫还在坚持用两腿行走，刺目的光线中，他成了高悬在空中的模糊人影。

也许这比走钢丝要好一点。史蒂夫开始胡思乱想。而且更庆幸的是，他不用看巴基站在这儿，不然他一定会紧张得干呕，搞不好把心脏都呕吐出来。

吊车缓慢移动，向左转了三十度。它不再通向对面的大楼，成了一条挂在半空中死胡同。伴随着恐怖的“嘎吱”声，他脚下的钢筋抖得像个弹床，如果它的最终目的是把史蒂夫和希特威尔像两只跳蚤一般抖出去的话，那它快要成功了。史蒂夫再次往绳索上施加压力，他全身的重量恐怕都压在上面了，这个动作使整条绳索开始凹陷，就跟吊桥似的，后面上来的人只要跺一跺脚，前面那个就会觉得天旋地转。

希特威尔就是那个不幸的人。

他开始尖叫，史蒂夫怀疑他甚至叫出了哭腔。“别再过来了！”他喊，“停下！现在！停下！再过来我就从这里跳下去！”

“哦，是吗？”史蒂夫回答，他咬着牙使自己显得镇定一些，但他清楚他现在一刻都不敢往下面看，“愿意和我聊聊吗，关于皮尔斯什么的。”

“你永远别想从我这里得到任何东西！永远！”那人嘶吼道，他已经快要爬到吊车末端，迎接他的是无尽的蓝天以及八十英尺的虚空。

“那么你就下去吧，把自己摔成一摊支离破碎的肉泥，”史蒂夫厉声说，与此同时，他还在坚定地向前迈步，“从吊车上跳下去摔死？这死法足够让人笑掉大牙了，说真的，为了皮尔斯，值得吗？”

希特威尔犹豫了，他趴在地上，全身犹如筛糠一般抽搐着。“我可以和你僵持下去！”几十秒后，他凄惨地大喊，“你还有巴恩斯那杂种，你们是不敢杀了我的！所以别·他妈·再·过来了！”

“行啊，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“我可以陪你耗一整天。”

他又往前走了一英尺，现在他们的距离已经很近了，狂风卷来，把他们的衣摆吹得“猎猎”作响。吊车已不再偏转，史蒂夫回了一次头，看到巴基站在起点焦急地望着他，他朝巴基做了个“别担心”的手势，扶稳绳索，又往前迈了一步。

希特威尔像个巨型婴儿似的蜷在地上嚷嚷。

史蒂夫一把拽起他的后领，他咆哮着，几乎是立刻抱住了史蒂夫的大腿，又是踢打，又是吱哇乱叫。史蒂夫勉强忍住把这人扔下去的冲动，一路把他拖回陆地，丢在巴基面前。

巴基上前飞快地拥抱了史蒂夫，松了口气。希特威尔看着他们目瞪口呆，几秒后才想起逃跑，这时巴基拽住了他的后领。

“回来，杂种，”他边说边露出狞笑，“现在你的对手是我了，跟我比起来，你会发现史蒂夫简直是个吹喇叭的小天使，最可爱的那种。”

“你、你想做什么？”

巴基笑得更加愉快，一手扯过对方领口，一手拿着工地上随处可见的射钉枪，“我们来玩个游戏如何？我给它起了个名字，叫做‘希特威尔的疼痛阈值测验’。”


	12. Chapter 12

希特威尔晕过去了，身下一摊黑乎乎的血。巴基看都没看他一眼，迅速擦干净溅到手上的血渍，走向窗边的史蒂夫。

“多少人？”他问。

“四辆警车了，不，五辆，”史蒂夫拧紧眉头，“都问出来了？”

巴基点点头，他沉吟片刻，抬头望了史蒂夫一眼，“过来点。”

他朝他勾勾手，史蒂夫不明就里地凑过去，巴基立刻揽住他的脖子吻上他。史蒂夫的嘴唇干燥，有股淡淡的血腥味，因为他在吊车上无意识咬破了自己的嘴角。他把史蒂夫压在墙上，与他唇舌纠缠了半分钟，等他们好不容易分开，巴基露出一个意犹未尽的微笑，情不自禁地舔了舔嘴角。

“该走了，”史蒂夫说，有些神焦躁地重复了一遍，“快走吧。”

巴基冲他扬了扬下巴，那是“待会儿见”的意思。他们分别朝两个方向下楼，这是事先商量过的路线，一个目标总比两个目标容易隐藏，而且就算是最坏的结果，一人被抓了，另一个还有脱身的可能。

他们只花了二十分钟审讯，二十分钟，但足够警察赶到了。他们包围了这幢楼，连同周边其他建筑。楼梯间传出纷至沓来的脚步声，史蒂夫翻过窗户，跑进防火梯。建筑工地不利于逃生，他想，不如原路折回一开始的酒店，想法办靠近他们的车。

但他迟了一步，警察已经开始搜寻。他们沿着走廊挨个敲开房门询问，手里还拿着一张通缉令。史蒂夫屏住呼吸，闪至门后。脚步声越来越近了，他低头，忽然发现自己还穿着酒店的制服。

也许这能派上用场。

 

* * *

 

巴基刚跑出逃生通道就迎面撞上一个警察。“站住！”他上来就是一记右勾拳，太慢了，巴基恶劣地想到，这蠢货应该直接开枪的。

他抱住警察的腰，用力把人顶到门上，门开了，警察失去平衡跌进去，巴基朝他的腹部补了一脚。他大叫一声，双手捂住腹部，巴基头也不回地扔下他跑了。

走廊真长，他花了不少时间才摸清东西南北。又有一个警察从侧面冲出来，朝他开枪，子弹擦着他的脸划过。他当然也可以开枪还击，但这个距离白痴才这么干。巴基上去扭住警察的手腕，另一只手握成拳头重击他的脸，一下，两下，三下。对方张嘴想呼救，巴基掐住他的喉咙，直到他口吐白沫，发出窒息一般的“咯咯”声。

巴基把他摔在地上。

 

* * *

 

不要跑，用走的。史蒂夫想起巴基的话。

他穿着酒店制服，带着清洁工口罩，花了几秒钟抹平了自己凌乱不已的头发。路边停着一架清洁用手推车，他平静地走过去，步伐算不上快也不算慢，总而言之，他对自己的要求就是尽可能做到自然。

他扶住推车把手，推车“吱嘎”一声往前挪了半寸，里头的清洁剂、拖把、水桶全都一起晃荡起来，就像钟表里的零件，哐当哐当。史蒂夫的心脏狂跳不停，推车的动静明显引起了警察的注意力。他们关闭704房间，朝着他走来。

事到如今，也只能硬着头皮往前走。三个警察，块头都不小，其中两个把手放在腰间的枪套上。史蒂夫咬着牙思忖如果打起来自己有几分胜算，不太高，他手里的推车可以当盾牌用，但目前的情况最好不要和警察起冲突……

通道很长，他可以直接去搭乘电梯，只需要通过面前这三个警察就好了。他们都在看他，朝他行注目礼，就好像他是一只大摇大摆穿过马路的鸭子。三道不带感情的视线黏住他的脸，他感觉冷汗顺着脊背往下淌。不，史蒂夫，不要回避他们的目光。回避令人生疑。

他高昂着头，目不斜视。想想看普通市民遇到警察会做什么，第一反应肯定不是紧张。他决定朝他们微笑，尽管这笑容会被口罩挡住，但他们能看到他弯起的眼角。

“忙碌的一天哈。”他说。

三人狐疑地打量他几眼，他干脆停下来，弯腰捡起地上的废纸扔进手推车。“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”他友好地问。

其中一个警察揉了揉鼻子，“你们经理没跟你说搜查的事？”

“说了，”史蒂夫平静地耸耸肩，“但这不影响我工作，我自愿加班，因为我还有老婆孩子要养活。”

“这里用不着你，去忙吧。”另一个年纪稍长的警察扫他一眼，挥了挥手。

史蒂夫再度向他们微笑致意，然后错身而过，他听见三人敲响了705的房门。“有人吗？”其中一个警察询问。史蒂夫拐进电梯间，两手搬起垃圾桶倒扣在手推车上。

稀里哗啦，玻璃瓶和塑料袋雨点似的落进车里。

警察又看了他一眼，视线不再带有任何兴趣。史蒂夫当着他们的面关上电梯间大门，他把手推车扔在那儿，按下了电梯按钮。

 

* * *

 

“他要跑了！抓住他！”

巴基灵活地在脚手架之间跳跃，追他的有四个人？五个人？他没空去数。万幸地形复杂他们不敢随便开枪，他跳进空荡荡的电梯井，沿着绳索往下滑。警察追进来，他们面对深渊一样的井口犹豫了，巴基能听到他们在破口大骂。

这帮蠢蛋。他在心里暗笑。平时抓个毛贼就要写三页报告邀功，这种水平根本不是自己的对手。他爬进一楼，继续在走廊狂奔。这边的墙面修整得差不多到位了，脚下的水泥路面弥漫着刺鼻的油漆味。他喜欢水泥路，跑起来安稳多了。遗憾的是警察也喜欢水泥路，他又撞上一个，挥舞着电棍刺向他的胸口。

他迅速放低重心，看准机会抱住他的膝盖，趁他向后仰倒的瞬间，他抢过电棍捅到对方脸上，摁下开关。后面传来脚步声，又一个警察出现在走廊转角。巴基一手撑地迅速站起来，他躲进隔间，扳倒柜子堵住了门。

这能给他争取一分钟，或许半分钟。他靠着墙喘息，抹了一把汗，完全没意识到有个陌生的人影正在无声无息地接近。这不能怪他，他从未放松警惕，只是这个人真的太专业了，就像一条紧贴地板游走的蝮蛇。

袭击者扑向他，死死勒住他的脖子，试图给他铐上手铐。巴基瞬间反应过来，与对方扭打在一起，肘击他的脸、喉咙，踢打他的膝盖。他们完全缠斗在一起，磕磕绊绊摔到地上。巴基挣开手铐一脚踢得老远，他在地上滚了一圈，爬起来的时候男人又一次冲至跟前。

“你走不了，巴恩斯。”他冷冷的说。巴基发现对方没有穿警队制服，只穿了一身黑色战斗装。

“你休想。”巴基摆出迎战的姿势。

男人冲上前，巴基来了一个侧闪，但对方完全看穿了他的动作。他们再次扭打在一起，实力相当，这让巴基打从心底感到惊讶，能和他打成平手的人不太多，警局里就更少了。男人抽出电棍，打得他左躲右闪，他试图攻击男人下盘，男人反剪住他，电棍刺到他身上。

电击让他惨叫。

巴基差点失去了意识，只觉得全身传来一阵爆炸般的疼痛，骨骼都在电流里断成碎片，血管发出窒息一般的尖叫声。但是他还是抢到了机会，狠辣的攻击捣在男人的身上，他几乎拧断了对方的胳膊，逼他松开手腕。

他们一同滚出门外，跌进花园。铺天盖地的阳光噼里啪啦地砸进眼睛里，男人被强光晃得动作慢了半拍，巴基一拳捣在他下巴处。对方跌退，嘴角流血，大骂一声以后掏出枪来，巴基就在这时一眼看到前方还有一个警察。刻不容缓，他迅速冲上去，毫不留情地勒住警察的脖子，抽出自己的手枪。

“别过来！”他用枪口对准警察的太阳穴，“退后！”

人质在手，黑衣男人不动了，手中的枪依然指着巴基。“马上把枪放下来！”他朝巴基吼道，巴基视若无睹，勒着人质不断后退。

“巴恩斯！你会后悔的！”

“闭嘴！”巴基咬牙切齿，他朝天鸣了一枪以示威慑。男人不为所动，步步紧逼。巴基熟悉他的眼神，他一看就是那种从尸山血海里摸爬滚打出来的家伙，就跟巴基自己一样。

他又开了一枪，“他妈的给我退后！”

男人不动了，微眯着眼，枪口牢牢对准巴基。他狠戾的眼神令人不安，巴基感到冷汗直冒，他想他可能低估了这个人，这种距离，这种角度，正常人绝对不敢开枪的，但是——不，不。

外头传来嘈杂的声音，男人朝上面扫了一眼，不知道他看到了什么。巴基想这是个机会，可他刚要逃跑，男人毫不犹豫地转身开了一枪。

他眼睁睁地看着子弹避开人质，击中了自己。

他确实低估了对方。

 

* * *

 

电梯里有三个人，一个女警官，一个打扮花哨的外国游客，以及史蒂夫自己。女警官不时打量周围，游客盯着不断下降的楼层数字发呆，史蒂夫紧靠着墙试图把自己的存在感降到最低。天啊，他从未觉得电梯下降得有如此之慢。

女警没有朝他看过，但史蒂夫知道她一直在暗中警惕。电梯降到六层的时候，游客注意到了四周，他的视线扫过史蒂夫，然后停住了。他盯着史蒂夫的头发，继而打量他的眼睛，史蒂夫强自镇定，但那人的视线就像一把钳子攥住了他的心脏。

不，别栽在这里，千万别。

“上帝，你长得真英俊，你是这里的员工吗？”那人突然发出感慨，声音吸引了轿厢另一头的警察。不，不，求你，别看过来。

史蒂夫勉强点了点头，他全身都是冷汗，就像有人用一桶冰水把他从头到脚淋得透湿。“你长得有点眼熟，”游客自顾自往下说，“我是不是在什么地方见过你？”

警察慢慢地转了过来，史蒂夫贴紧墙面，他感觉呼吸困难，鼻息被困在口罩里，嘴唇四周都是湿漉漉一层汗。天，他的喘息声很大吗，他自己都能听见他的肺发出粗粝的声音，警察微蹙起眉，游客还好奇地望着他。

“我不知道。”他艰难地说。游客又扫他几眼，突然开心地笑起来，“我想起来了，昨天你帮我打扫房间是不是？你是那个奥利弗！”

谁他妈是奥利弗？史蒂夫觉得自己又能呼吸了。他从鼻腔里嗯了一声算是回答，这时三层的提示音响了起来，大门开启，游客迈着大步走向餐厅，临走前还对史蒂夫说再见。

警察没动，眼睛微眯。

大门又合上，窒息感再度蔓延起来。警察交叉的双臂落回两边，她把一只手搭在腰上。史蒂夫紧张的攥住拳，如果硬要打的话他肯定能赢，但他不想对女性动手，不，现在不是讲究绅士风度的时候，他绷紧后背，随时准备出击。

但警察的对讲机响了。

刺耳的沙沙声在封闭空间里显得尤为诡异，“第五小队需要支援！他干掉我们四个人！第五小队需要支援！”

是巴基吗？史蒂夫想。下一秒二层到了，女警撇开他径直冲出去，边跑边开启对讲机回应，“13号正在赶往支援。”

史蒂夫长长地松了一口气，抬起手掌揉了揉额头。

他跟着女警走出电梯，在原地停留片刻，俯视酒店大堂。楼下休息区挤满没办法办理入住的顾客，警察把柜台周边围的水泄不通。史蒂夫转向后门，那地方也被团团包围，直接出去根本不现实。不过史蒂夫还知道一个地方，他和巴基事先探查地形的时候，发现二楼洗手间旁边有个储物间。酒店清洁工们工作之余经常去那里稍事休息，偷会儿懒，抽根烟，彼此之间交流几句员工八卦。

万幸，没有警察看守这里，门口只站着一个百无聊赖的保安。他盯着史蒂夫看了好一阵子，可能是在思索这人为何如此眼生。史蒂夫友善地朝他点点头，心跳得和擂鼓一样。

对方没多说什么，转身让了地方。史蒂夫走到屋内，半墙高的玻璃窗能看到对面大楼的情况，他迅速扫了几眼，没找到巴基。

这也正常，可能巴基从别的地方逃走了，现在说不定已经在汇合点等他。史蒂夫没心思琢磨这些了，他转身打算找路逃走，可突然意识到不对头。

身后有人。

他立刻拔枪上膛，但对方并未用枪指着他。这是个高大的黑人男子，独眼，身躯直接堵住了门。

“放下枪，罗杰斯。”他沉声道。

史蒂夫皱起眉，后退了一步，手中的枪缓缓放到身侧。“弗瑞。”他说，态度极为冷淡。

弗瑞微眯起眼，“收手吧，我想和你谈谈。”

“这没什么可谈的。”

“你果然还在记恨我。”

史蒂夫拧起眉头，没有作答。

“听着，罗杰斯，这样下去没有任何意义，巴恩斯已经被包围了，而你也别想轻易逃出这里。”

回应他的是史蒂夫的冷笑，史蒂夫扭开视线盯住窗外，拒绝再进行任何语言沟通。正在这时，他看见两个人影缠斗不止，跌出一扇大门摔到花园中。是巴基！他几乎就要喊出声来，巴基甩开了他的对手，扑向另一个警察，毫不留情地把枪口对准人质的太阳穴。

他步步后退，向空中鸣了两枪，他的对手却从容地站在原地。史蒂夫认出了这个人，天啊，为什么是他？史蒂夫见过他在暴徒劫持人质的时候轻而易举地爆了对方的头，人质毫发无伤。巴基这步棋大错特错了，他会死的。

想到死这个字，史蒂夫顿时觉得头脑嗡的一声，一片空白。

“罗杰斯！”弗瑞愤怒地吼道。他之前可能还说了点什么，史蒂夫完全没去听。他一心想着巴基，嘴唇抖得不像话，整个世界都像退潮一样从身边消失了，他什么都感觉不到，本能地迈动步子，本能地撞向窗户。二楼，整面窗户瞬间破碎，无数的碎玻璃如同漫天大雪一样纷纷扬扬，史蒂夫裹身其中，他在下坠。

这一刻格外长，格外长。史蒂夫顾不得浑身的疼痛，更顾不得他自己在流血。他喊得撕心裂肺，奋力爬起，不要命一样妄图挡在巴基面前。他太迟了，巴基如羽毛般向后坠去，后脑勺撞击地面，对手在他下落时朝他腹部补了一枪，然后瞄准了他的头。

“克林特，不——”

克林特闻声瞪大了眼睛，史蒂夫像狮子一般扑向他，把他撞向一边。“该死！”他骂道，再起身时史蒂夫已经抱住了巴基，后者这才昏昏沉沉睁开了眼，“没事的，”他疼得气若游丝，“没事，我没事，有防弹衣。”

接着史蒂夫甩出一颗嘶嘶作响的东西，接着是巨响，亮光，克林特视线中最后的景象就是那两人互相搀扶着逃离，他本想追击，但他已经完全失去了方向。

一辆轿车窜上街道，油门轰隆作响。

 


	13. Chapter 13

等巴基吐干净胃里能吐的东西以后，他感觉好多了。子弹没有打穿防弹衣，但重击带来的痛苦不亚于一辆卡车直接碾过他的身体。他靠在后座上微微抽气，四肢都变成了融化的果酱。史蒂夫把车停到路边，拉开门，慢慢地、小心翼翼地挪到他旁边。

“他本来能一枪爆了我的头的，”巴基喃喃自语，“真奇怪，两枪都没打中要害。”

“他打偏了巴基，他只是打偏了。”史蒂夫神经质般低声重复着，就像要催眠自己。他的语气让巴基的胃肠打起了结，“你没受伤吧？”

史蒂夫露出一个苦涩的笑，“追兵都被你吸引去了。”

巴基扯扯嘴角，“因为我就是那么的魅力无穷。”

天黑了，周围只有夜风摇动树叶的沙沙声，夹杂几声虫鸣。史蒂夫关闭了车灯，他们并肩依靠在一团浓墨一样的黑暗里。窗外吹来湿凉的空气，还有一股苔藓和泥土的味道。巴基轻轻地吸了吸鼻子，现在是凌晨三点，可他没有丝毫睡意。

史蒂夫也是，他们只是依偎着，像是在靠彼此的体温取暖。这狭窄的、蜗居一样的空间就是他们最后的慰藉了，他们肩膀挤着肩膀，手臂像蛇一样互相缠着，真恨不得彼此骨肉相连，全身肌肤都严丝合缝的贴合到一起。没多久，巴基哼哼了声，脑袋晃晃悠悠地落到史蒂夫肩上。他的长发蹭进他脖子里，有点痒，但史蒂夫舍不得移开。

他们轻声聊着天，有一搭没一搭地讲话，话题很随意，有时候说到半道就没影了，另一个自然而然地起个别的。其实说的久了，他们发现彼此真正想听的也就那些。巴基长叹一口气，说：“嘿……打起精神，我们没事的，两个人的力量虽然渺小，但我们能做到的。”

史蒂夫嗯了一声。

没人知道他们是不是逃得够远，也没人知道直升机会不会在下一秒盘旋至头顶，但他们不愿意想这些。“想想将来，”巴基轻声说，“我以前从来不考虑将来我会变成什么样，甚至不在乎明天我是个活人还是个死人，但现在我变得患得患失了。这要怪你，史蒂薇。”

亲密的昵称让史蒂夫微笑起来，“你纯粹是想找个借口抵赖。”

巴基撇了撇嘴。

“所以呢，”史蒂夫问，一手轻轻梳理着巴基的头发，“你想象的未来会是什么样？”

“解决完皮尔斯，我们浪迹天涯，”他说着，懒洋洋地在史蒂夫身上蹭了蹭，“在各个国家之间辗转周旋，让警察头疼不已。我们手拉着手，一起奔跑，一起大笑，一起消失在巨大的探照灯下，事后，我们在偷来的车里疯狂做爱，一遍又一遍，直到精疲力尽。”

史蒂夫先是惊愕，然后哑然失笑，他笑得甚至踢到了车门，惊起几只宿鸟。

“是个好结果。”他说。

巴基抓住他的手让他们五指交缠。说不清是谁先吻了谁，他们含着对方的嘴唇舔弄，一次又一次，每次分开都会有一人追随而上。最后，他们慢慢后退，鼻息紊乱，眼神迷离，直到夜风卷着寒意斜斜地掠进窗户，吹得人脸上冰凉。

“希望那是真的。”巴基说。

“是啊，”史蒂夫听懂了他话中的深意，“但愿吧。”

他们都从彼此的眼里读出了伤感和歉意。幻想终究是幻想，不是现实。他们迟早还是会分开的，不管是外因还是内因，他们本就不该在一起。这一切开始的太奇怪了，就像上帝心血来潮开了一个玩笑。

山风渐大，哐哐摇撼着玻璃。史蒂夫升起车窗，“冷吗？”他问，想从坐垫后面摸出他们的毯子。这时巴基挡住他的手，慢慢地托住他的腰，把他揽到了自己身上。

他凑近他的耳朵，声音仿佛呵气，“史蒂薇。”

只需一句话，史蒂夫就明白了一切。

 

* * *

 

他们安静地搂抱在一起，褪下衣服，亲吻彼此身上的淤青。漫长的冒险旅途之中，这些伤口从来没有真正愈合过，还时不时补上些新的。巴基抚摸史蒂夫的头发，就像用指尖撩拨柔软的羽毛。他能感觉到史蒂夫搂着他的肩膀在轻微颤动，他宛如一只受伤的动物，像一只流浪犬，小心翼翼，胆战心惊。巴基慢慢地抹平他绷紧的背，扬起头，用笑容碰了碰史蒂夫的鼻尖。

史蒂夫垂下视线，双眼在昏暗中蒙上一层潮湿的水壳，亮闪闪的。“巴基，”他呢喃着，真诚而恳切，“再吻我一次。”

巴基照做了，拨开他散乱的金发，从他的额角一直吻到鼻梁。史蒂夫顺从地张开嘴，由着巴基顶开他的齿缝在唇间肆虐。不出多时，他们都变得喘息粗重，史蒂夫不得不撅起臀部，方便巴基帮他把裤子褪下来。内裤滑至小腿，他侧过身，慢慢抬起膝盖，一边一次，直到它像片轻飘飘的树叶一样落到地上。

他完全赤身裸体了。巴基呆呆看着他，像是忘了接下来要怎么做。史蒂夫用自己的手指帮他想起来，他低下头，握住了巴基滚烫的阴茎。巴基的声音变得嘶哑，他轻唤了一声史蒂夫的名字。史蒂夫在他面前缓慢后退，他滑下汽车后座，跪在巴基面前。

“上帝。”巴基吞咽了一下。

他分开腿，使劲往后靠，想让史蒂夫在逼仄的后座之间待的舒服一些。史蒂夫含住了他的阴茎，用舌尖小心翼翼地舔着，动作轻柔，还带了几分不确定。他是第一次这么做，所以他不时抬起头来追寻巴基的目光，想要肯定，或是鼓励。巴基慢慢把手落在他的头顶，轻抚他的发丝，

“你让我发疯，”他居高临下地望着他，声音沙哑低沉，“你简直是上天给我的恩赐，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫轻哼了一声，他无法说话，只能回以更加热情的动作。巴基呻吟起来，眼睁睁地看着史蒂夫的舌尖在他的柱身上描摹出晶莹的水渍。他扶住史蒂夫的后脑勺，指尖爱抚一般刮了刮他的耳廓，史蒂夫贪婪地含住他的性器，舌尖挤压，巴基劝诱他含得更深，史蒂夫无比顺从，他把它吞到了喉咙深处。

滚烫、濡湿又紧窄，巴基大声喘息，连连呢喃了好几声“天啊”。史蒂夫卖力地吞咽着，他的眼睛水光一片，睫毛簌簌发着抖。突然巴基拉住他的肩膀，强行让他停下来。史蒂夫迷茫地睁着眼，巴基伸手抚摸他的嘴角，替他擦干净溢出的津液。

“上来，宝贝。”

他重新爬到了后座上，他们交换了位置，巴基按着他的腰，让他完全朝自己敞开。巴基的手摸索对方的臀缝，史蒂夫意识到会发生什么，视线躲闪又紧张。“这地方太他妈窄了。”巴基低声抱怨，他的后脑勺磕到了汽车顶棚。

一语双关，史蒂夫开始笑。

巴基低头吻他，把他的笑意变成了轻微的气喘。接着他揉搓他的臀部，亲吻他的乳头，史蒂夫呻吟扭动，巴基的吻一路下滑，舌尖慢慢挤到他紧绷的后穴里。史蒂夫惊叫，声音变得又高又尖，他羞红了脸，挣扎着拉住巴基的肩膀。

“放松，”巴基仰脸冲他眨眼，“别紧张，交给我。”

他用舌头一点点打开史蒂夫，逼得对方淫荡地大张着腿，腿根一阵抽搐。史蒂夫的后穴变得柔软，几乎在巴基灵活的舌头里化成一滩黏糊糊的水。巴基舔到他的会阴，张口衔住他一边睾丸，史蒂夫被这带着痛楚的快感刺激得高声哀鸣起来，这时巴基慢慢把手指插到了他的后穴里，一根，两根，进出越来越快。

“巴基，巴基……”史蒂夫哀求着，抓着巴基的手，让他更往深处去。巴基再也忍耐不住，他站起来，把史蒂夫整个放平在后座上。史蒂夫自发曲起一条腿，他抬头望着巴基，目光专注又焦急。巴基半跪在他身上，阴茎抵住后穴，一寸寸往里推。

史蒂夫的大腿勾住了他的背，夹紧他，扭动着屁股追寻他的碰触。一个邪恶的想法突然沿着巴基的脊椎冲到脑子里，他想独占他，彻底拥有他，不让他逃走，不让他再去到任何人怀里。也许史蒂夫想的也是一回事，他那么饥渴地吞噬他，肌肉绷紧，后穴死死咬着不放，视线火辣直白到让人呼吸困难，天啊，他简直像在标记自己的所有物。

他开始冲撞，大脑退回原始的本能，沉重的睾丸一次又一次拍在史蒂夫臀上。他近乎疯狂的掠夺他，而史蒂夫也回以贪婪无度的索要。被征服的同时也征服了对方，史蒂夫似乎也明白了这些，他气喘吁吁心跳如鼓，拼命抓着巴基，口中说了无数次“想要”。

“想要什么？”巴基在冲撞中询问。

“你。”

 

* * *

 

射精以后他们歇了几分钟，史蒂夫慢慢起身，手摸到自己腿间，顺着大腿缓缓流出的全是巴基的精液。再抬起头，他发现巴基身上也被他掐出了好几条红色的淤痕，于是他抿嘴笑了，挠了挠乱糟糟的头发。

“我们会不会太过火了。”他低声说，有些难为情，更多的是久违的轻松。

巴基也笑了，上前亲吻他的嘴唇。本来只是个事后温存的吻，刚要松开，史蒂夫又把他拉到一个更漫长的吻里。他们相互磨蹭，贪恋对方身体的温度，就这样他们又硬了。史蒂夫转而骑到他腿上，摇晃着腰，用臀部缓慢地挑逗他。

“我看错你了，”巴基喘息着，双手不由自主地放到史蒂夫的胸肌两边，“你其实是个小荡妇。”

“别说了，”史蒂夫的脸色早已红透，“千万别让明天的我想起我做了什么。”

“我会让你一辈子记得。”巴基说完，扶住史蒂夫的腰向上一顶。借着精液润滑，史蒂夫无比顺畅地接纳了他。他抱着巴基的脖子，扭动腰身，让两人连接的部位水声不断。巴基从未经历过如此消耗耐力的性爱，也许他们真的把对方榨干了才会停。他抬眼，从史蒂夫的眼里看到了自己，同样的迷乱、狂野，放空一切，什么都不去想。

第二次高潮几乎击溃了他们，史蒂夫发出窒息一般的声音，巴基搂着他的背，轻声劝哄他，温言细语地呢喃着许多情话。他的阴茎还没抽出来，史蒂夫也没有离开的打算。这就像是醉酒，一切温柔的美好的情绪都被无限放大了，他们抱了很久，直到天边透出一点点黎明的光。

他们松开一点，巴基伸出手，温柔地抚平史蒂夫眉心的沟壑，“你在想什么？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。

“不能告诉我？”

这回史蒂夫吸了下鼻子，露出一个苦涩的笑。他动了动，想要挣开，巴基执拗地把他固定在原地。

“别去想了。”

他亲吻他的额头，史蒂夫又动了动，巴基按住他的身子，蛮横地吻他，直到史蒂夫无可奈何地闭上了眼。

“这样就很好。”

 

* * *

 

“我现在能想到五种潜入墨西哥的办法，每种都很危险，有百分之八十的可能我们见不到皮尔斯就丢了性命。你有什么好主意吗？”

史蒂夫沉吟几秒，“我认识一个人。”

“谁？”

时间是下午四点，他们已经驾车向西走了几十英里，跨越一条洲界线。史蒂夫带路，巴基听他指挥。根据收音机里的报道，他们在希特威尔那里闹了这么一出以后，警察加大了搜查的力度。现在他们不敢去旅馆过夜，每天待在车里，从一座城市辗转到另一座城市，不考虑紧张的氛围，他们几乎是在公路旅行了。

傍晚他们停车休息，去加油站采购补给。巴基拿着两个汉堡回来，他们坐在引擎盖上，一边看着夕阳下沉一边撕开食物包装。乌鸦在树梢聒噪不止，史蒂夫抬头望天，天边的猩红烧得无边无际，无法无天，就在这时巴基又把他拉到一个漫长的亲吻里，再睁眼时，红色已经退却，换成了晦暗的夜幕。

树林外头传来车声，接着是红蓝闪烁的灯光。

“该走了。”巴基拍了他的肩膀一下。又是一场逃亡的开始，他们已经习惯了这个。史蒂夫开车，猛踩油门，轮胎在泥泞的道路上打滑，一粒粒碎石从车轮下卷了出来，将底盘打得劈啪作响。收音机里正在播放重金属，巴基坐在副驾，手里攥着一把子弹。他哼着歌，随着音乐的节奏一颗颗塞进枪膛里。

车辆开始加速，前照灯仿佛锋利的牙齿，将黑暗咬开一小块缺口，他们就在这块缺口里前进，周围什么也看不清，犹如错乱的迷宫。

两小时后，追兵消失不见。

史蒂夫切换频道，音响流淌出舒缓的轻音乐。长时间开车过后，他的腰背和胳膊都在酸痛，巴基帮他放松按摩。他伸展身体，时不时发出两声愉悦的闷哼。

巴基挠他的痒。

史蒂夫笑着躲开，闹着闹着，他们又纠缠到一起，无休止的折腾。这就是性爱的好处了。巴基心想，它能让人忘却周遭，还能让人肆无忌惮地笑。

后来史蒂夫小睡了一会儿，巴基发动汽车，继续赶路。四点左右他们交换，巴基再醒来时天已经透亮，外头正在下雨，淅淅沥沥的雨滴落在轿车顶棚上。史蒂夫把车停在路边，拧开一瓶水往嘴里灌。巴基哼唧着往他身上挤去，抬手挠了挠对方冒出不少胡茬的下巴。

“你留胡子真好看。”

“回头我就剃了它。”史蒂夫弯起嘴角。

巴基回以傻笑，爬回前座，他从抽屉里摸索他们的地图。“还有多远。”他把地图摊开在两人身前。

史蒂夫用手指了一条路线。“再跟我说说那个人。”巴基回应道。

“他叫山姆·威尔逊，前空军飞行员，退役以后担任飞行教练。他住的地方——”史蒂夫顿了顿，指尖指着城市郊外，“是一间废弃厂房，他在那里搭了个私人停机坪。”

巴基挑眉，“他有飞机吗？”

“有，我想只要给钱，他能捎我们一程。”

“我不认为我们现在的状况能和空军有瓜葛。”

史蒂夫拍了拍他的胳膊，“没事的，巴基，他不会出卖我们的。”

巴基耸耸肩，如果是以前，他会严词拒绝这个提议。但和史蒂夫相处久了，他们之前那条界限早就变得不清不楚。他内心深处甚至有个念头，只要是史蒂夫的朋友，就肯定是值得信赖的人。

他咕哝道，“行吧，就这样。”

他们再次发动车，一路朝着山姆的住所驶去。这趟旅程还算顺利，警察没追到这一带，他们只花了六个小时到达了目的地。史蒂夫把车停在距离住所差不多五百码的地方，这附近很空旷，除了几幢谷仓以外就是漫无边际的田野，灰蒙蒙的，像是泛黄的旧照片。

他们步行过去，武器和防弹衣依旧不离身。史蒂夫前去敲门，在等待的时候巴基打量四周，厂房只有一层，侧面装了两扇巨大的推拉门，地上用黄色油漆画着警戒线，如果他没猜错的话，飞机就停在里面。

一个穿工作服的黑人男子出来应门，他右手拿着扳手，脑门上还别着一个电焊护目镜。

“史蒂夫？”他看起来惊讶极了，然后他们握手，拥抱，无比亲密。

巴基暗暗压下心中突然升起的不快。

“山姆，这是巴基。巴基，这是山姆，我的老朋友。”

“幸会。”巴基向对方伸出一只手，对方与他握手，但态度绝对算不上亲切。他皱眉打量巴基，又回望史蒂夫，“他就是监狱里那个？”

“我也进过监狱，山姆，巴基现在是我的搭档了。”

“好吧。”山姆回答，带有警告意味地瞪了巴基一眼。这倒是有趣，他明显是站在史蒂夫那边的，还对巴基怀有敌意。可是这是为什么，是因为他知道史蒂夫是个基佬，还是因为巴基是个进过监狱的罪犯？

他们依然互相瞪着，气氛有点剑拔弩张。这时史蒂夫横插到他们中间，“山姆，”他诚恳地叫住黑人男子，“我们想请你帮忙。”


	14. Chapter 14

“墨西哥？你不会是在开玩笑吧？”

“山姆，这不是玩笑，”史蒂夫跨前一步，用他最具说服力的嗓音继续道，“我们必须去墨西哥，这事关重大。”

“你们？”山姆瞟了巴基一眼，不屑地摇了摇头，“你信得过这家伙？”

“我相信他。”

“而我也相信史蒂夫，”巴基忍不住插嘴，山姆的咄咄逼人令他相当不快，他强忍着怒火，又说，“如果你不肯帮忙，那就算了，老实说我们也不缺你一个。”

山姆像是打算完全忽略他，直接转朝史蒂夫。“墨西哥就墨西哥，”他说，“你得付我不少钱。”

“三倍。”巴基抢着道。

“行，就让这个冤大头掏钱。”山姆哼笑一声，史蒂夫抿起嘴，苛责地望了山姆一眼

山姆耸耸肩，朝史蒂夫使了个眼色：“过来，有话和你谈。”

他们一起到隔间谈话了，巴基知道自己不受欢迎，就没去打扰。他沿着屋子四处转了转，这地方空旷得像个篮球场，一架老式的私人飞机停在中间，很小，估计也就够坐五六个人。墙边有扇木门敞开着，里头应该是住宅区域。

地方布置得倒是很有生活气息，划分成了厨房、休息区、还有健身区。桌上有本飞行日志，里头记载着风向，航程什么的，看来这个姓威尔逊的飞得很频繁，两三天就得跑一趟。

屋里没有床，只有一个深绿色的沙发，已经有些旧了，上头有个明显的人形凹陷。冰箱里塞着啤酒，巴基犹豫了一下，没碰。他转向健身区，试着举了举地上的哑铃。

还行，毕竟最近睡了几个好觉，虽然比起全盛期还差了老远。他呼出一口气，想举第二次时山姆已经折回来，抱臂胸前，似笑非笑的打量他。

“不太行啊，小子，挺吃力的？”

巴基翻了个白眼，“”地一声把哑铃扔回地上。“用不着你管。”他没好气地说。

山姆撇撇嘴，他对巴基的态度比之前稍微好了点。倒是跟在他后面的史蒂夫脸色有点不好，巴基敏锐地觉察到了，跨前一步，警惕地问：“你们谈了些什么？”

“用不着你管。”山姆反唇相讥。

这时史蒂夫抬起头来，朝他露出一个“没事”的表情，这让巴基愈发忧心忡忡了。“嘿，”

他轻轻叫他，“怎么了？”

史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，脸上露出坚定和倔强，“真的没事，他和我聊了些我父母的事。”

巴基将信将疑，不过史蒂夫说的也有道理，他父母知道他越狱成了逃犯，反应肯定不大好，山姆作为他的朋友，转告给他也正常。这种事情他也不便多问，叹了口气，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩。

“现在做点什么？”

“山姆需要给飞机做一下检查，还要加满油，我们等着就好了。”

“要不了几个小时的，”山姆说，指了指里面，“你们进去歇会儿吧。”

进了屋，他和史蒂夫各找一个地方坐下来。几分钟后，山姆端着两杯咖啡进来，先递给史蒂夫，再递给巴基。咖啡烫手，但山姆望过来的眼神却毫无温度。巴基觉得心情有些压抑，山姆离开后，他朝史蒂夫坐的地方挪了挪。

“你和他认识多久了？”他问。

“十一年，”史蒂夫笑了笑，他看起来已经暂时抛下了阴霾，“我们是同学。”

巴基忽然感到一阵酸涩，他和史蒂夫的过去没有半点交集，他甚至不知道他在哪里长大，有些什么朋友。他咬着嘴唇，恨自己居然像个娘娘腔一样小肚鸡肠。知道那些有什么用呢，他们以前又不是一路人。

他长吁一口气，史蒂夫似有所感，不解地回望他。这时山姆在外面大喊史蒂夫的名字，让他把飞行日志送过去。史蒂夫离开了，回来时拿着一卷地图，巴基见状立刻收走咖啡杯，让他把地图平铺在桌上。

“好啦，干正事了。”他嘀咕道。

“山姆说我们会经过这里，还有这里，”史蒂夫沿着海岸线画了一圈，接着指向旁边的丛林，“皮尔斯的别墅在这里。”

“附近有合适的着陆点吗？”

“问题就在这儿了，”史蒂夫沉吟，“合适的着陆点位于目的地六英里外，如果我们在那里降落，需要花费大半天时间徒步穿越丛林。”

“我讨厌丛林。”

“我也不喜欢，而且那非常消耗体力，我不认为我们能在疲劳状态下对付皮尔斯和他的雇佣兵保镖。”

巴基沉默不语，片刻后，他问，“你会跳伞吗？”

史蒂夫紧张地咬了咬嘴唇，“严格来说……”

“不会也得会了，”巴基打断了他，“我们跳伞，让威尔逊在着陆点等我们，如果顺利的话，我们脱身以后去和他汇合返航。”

但那仅限“顺利的话”，他们都知道这趟旅程极有可能有去无回。史蒂夫点点头，眼神里带了一丝决绝。巴基突然觉得他先前的斤斤计较愚蠢得可笑，这种时候还在纠结什么过往，太不像他了。

他拉住史蒂夫的胳膊，迫切、近乎是渴望地打量了他几秒，突然拉近了彼此的距离。他掐着他的下巴，贪婪地吻了他。史蒂夫很快就回应了，他们吻得如此激烈，就像周围燃起烈焰，空气徒然消失，窒息般的剧痛在肺部堆积，他们依旧不管不顾地撕咬着对方的嘴唇，直至其中一方膝盖酸软，他们一起滚到沙发上。

这时就没有人再继续了，他们相互抱着，巴基温柔地捋着史蒂夫的头发，嘴唇碰了碰他的额头，“嘿，”他沙哑地说，“我真是越来越离不开你了。”

对方回以苦涩的微笑。

他们很快就分开了，各自去做各自的准备。三小时后，他们将就着山姆冰箱里的食物享用了最后一餐，史蒂夫做了三明治，味道不错。山姆说他长途飞行之前不喜欢吃得太饱，婉拒了晚饭。

后来他开始对飞机做最后的保养，巴基提出帮忙，被拒绝了，山姆只让史蒂夫去。巴基百无聊赖，打开电视想看点节目，但又什么都看不进去。他攥着手，心绪纷乱，这时橱柜边的杂志吸引了他的目光。

也许看看杂志不错，他取来一本，但打开的瞬间，一张照片滑落到他腿上。他只是不经意地瞟了一眼，当即僵硬在原地。

哦。

哦。

他安静了很久很久，忽然明白了很多东西，甚至理解了史蒂夫那个表情的含义。电视里播放着热热闹闹的脱口秀，那声音在他听来简直是刺耳的噪音。他抬起头，史蒂夫仍在不远处忙碌，一边摆弄着扳手一边和山姆说笑。

巴基平静地呼出一口气，稳定心神，但视线依旧锋利如刀。

 

* * *

 

“你们确定要跳伞？”山姆坐在驾驶位上，迟疑地回了一下头。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问。

“我不知道这算不算得上是个好主意，这里的伞包搭扣有点松了，我来不及更换，”山姆大声说，嗡嗡震颤的发动机声几乎盖住他的话，“如果出了什么问题我可没办法。”

“就跳伞。”巴基坚定道。

山姆无视他，望着史蒂夫，“你呢？”

史蒂夫不容置疑点了点头。山姆见状收回视线，望着茫茫无边的蓝天撇了撇嘴角。

路上两人相对无言，各怀心事。巴基本想问问照片的事，但话到嘴边又被他咽了下去。现在不是一个好时机，不，也许以后都不会有什么好时机。

周围的一切都像被玻璃罩子隔绝了，连史蒂夫的表情看上去都雾蒙蒙的。大敌当前，他感到麻木，从心脏到血液，从头皮到骨骼，他觉得自己已经变成了一座严丝合缝的雕像。

就像他最初的样子。

所以问了又有什么意义呢？他更情愿相信自己的判断。

飞机平稳地穿过云层，朝着海岸线逼近。“快到了！”山姆喊道，“把舱门打开！”

狂风立刻卷进狭窄的机舱，他们脚下就是层峦叠嶂的山丘，全都被密密层层的树林覆盖。发动机的噪音太刺耳了，他们什么都听不见。巴基不得不凑到史蒂夫耳边大吼着注意事项，“记得！把你的手和脚都摊开！这样才能控制平衡！还有千万记得及时开降落伞！”

“我知道了！”史蒂夫高声回应。他的嘴唇干涩还有点发白，巴基觉得他比自己要紧张得多。

“准备好了吗！”他问。

史蒂夫点头。巴基本想数个一二三，但这个固执的男人眼一闭心一横，直接纵身跃出舱门。

他的身影迅速卷入狂风里，巴基一咬牙，紧跟着跃进蓝天之中。风如尖刀一般割着他的脸，激烈的气流扯得他的四肢仿佛要离身体而去。失重，下坠，速度近乎极限。眼前的一切都在扭曲、弯折、颠三倒四，风声惨厉，仿佛鬼怪的啸叫。

他尽可能地张开四肢，减缓速度，然后他摸到降落伞的拉绳，闭上眼，默默在心中倒数。三，二，一，拽。

没有任何事情发生。

他瞪大了眼，这一刻他真的感到了惊慌，死亡的恐惧像巨兽咬住了他的心脏，他心里想不不不这只是个玩笑这是不可能发生的，然后，他又拽了一次。

降落伞没有弹出，他依然在飞速下坠。

巴基大骂了一声，狂风立刻趁虚而入全都灌进他嘴里。他不想死在这里，不想！这他妈是谁给他开的全宇宙最恶劣的玩笑！他的脑子一片空白，那些诡计多端的点子，那些总是无数次救他于水火的念头全都消失了，他甚至连句自嘲都想不出来，他只是一个凡人，被丢在几百英尺的高空，他连呼救都想不到。

他只是在下坠，像一滴飘摇无所依的雨点，等待着重重砸向地面。他的眼前发黑，无数暗斑就像烧穿的胶片一样覆盖了视野，他想他要是能晕过去就好了，他笔直地向下落，地面在无止境地放大。

一个声音传来，无比朦胧。

“巴基——”

“巴基！拉住我！”

他猛地睁开眼，史蒂夫出现在他旁边，就像一只俯冲的鹰。“巴基！撑住！”他撕心裂肺地吼，“我来了！巴基！抓住我！”

他伸出一只手，那只手就像激流中唯一的浮木，在狂风中颠簸，摇晃，永远都那么遥不可及。巴基想抓，但他够不到。“不行！别管我了！”他大声叫道，“快开伞！你他妈会和我死在一起的！”

史蒂夫大吼了句什么，巴基没来得及听清声音就被风声碾碎了。地面已经近在咫尺，汹涌的风还在扭绞他、摇撼他，拼命地钻进他的体内，“开伞啊！史蒂夫！”巴基凄厉地吼，“开伞！快开伞！”

史蒂夫紧绷的脸几近扭曲，“不！”他再一次收紧四肢，像子弹一样破开空气，“巴基！抓住我！现在——”

天空不顾一切地压下来，他视线模糊，眼前只剩史蒂夫的手臂。天啊，在这狂风之中，它看起来如此羸弱，仿佛随时都会被撕成碎片。巴基伸出手，他们的距离一点点缩短，直到某一刻，指间相碰。

他立刻被史蒂夫拉到了身前。周围的噪声突然小了下去，就像无形中出现一个黑洞，瞬间吸走了呼啸不止的风暴。环境一下子安静下来，连迎面而来的空气都变得柔和了，他仰起头，巨大的伞盖飘飘摇摇，笼罩了天空。

他们的眼角都是湿润的。

没人说话，他们安静地落到沙滩上，调整好情绪，像两个没事人一样笑着互相拍肩。“我真的吓得够呛，那一刻我心跳都停了，”史蒂夫心有余悸地说，“想不到山姆一语成谶。”

巴基也挤出笑来，笑得有些勉强，“也许他在上面诅咒我来着。”

“下次我让他不要再说话了。”

“那最好不过，让他该死的乌鸦嘴。”

这回他们都笑起来，气氛松弛些许。巴基感觉腿有点软，史蒂夫也是，他们挨得很近，于是忍不住又交换了一个吻。

那层玻璃罩好像破碎了，又好像没有。巴基心绪复杂，他抚摸史蒂夫的脸，慢慢收回了手。

“走吧。”

他说。


	15. Chapter 15

树林植被茂密，杂草丛生，几乎完全覆盖了地面，他们只能破开藤蔓前进，脚踩在泥泞的路上，三步一滑。走出一段以后，巴基回头看了看，连绵的沙滩已经完全消失在后头，一点都看不见了。就连吹过来的风也不再有海水的腥气，他抬起视线，层层叠叠的树叶包裹下只剩下巴掌大的一块蓝天。

越往山上走，林子越密。为了避开敌人，他们走的是最为人迹罕至的背阴一侧，皮尔斯的人都集中在另一边了，按希特威尔提供的情报，那边有车，有路，还有个不大的市镇。皮尔斯平日里外出，走的应该也是那一边。

走到现在，两人都有些气喘。他们歇了一会儿，拄着树干，活动活动酸痛的膝盖和脚踝。巴基把背上的枪取下来端在手上，看了看远处，嘀咕说他们应该快到了。

史蒂夫闻言绷紧了背。

再次出发，不出多时，就能看见别墅的一角孤零零出现在山顶的平地上。附近有人巡逻，巴基立刻招呼史蒂夫躲到岩石后面。“我看到他们了，”他举起望远镜，打量着前方的山头，“雇佣兵，近处两个，远处四到五个。好消息是他们没看到我们，坏消息是，他们挡住了我们的必经之路。”

“行吧，那只能来个出其不意了，”史蒂夫说，“计划是什么？”

巴基沉吟几秒，“先解决近处两个，分头包抄。走。”

他们藏身于草丛中，一左一右，缓步前行。双方都就位时，巴基朝史蒂夫悄悄打了个手势，让他注意上方围栏后的巡逻兵。

“等他背过身去。”他用手势示意道。史蒂夫点头，与他一起屏息凝神，安静等待。半分钟后，那人打了个哈欠，转身溜达进房间。与此同时巴基和史蒂夫一起出手，动作犹如疾风迅雷，他们掐住那两个人的喉咙，同时勒晕了他们。

两人交换一道视线，把敌人拖到墙根后藏好。

再往前走，又是如法炮制。他们来到围栏下方，史蒂夫背抵着墙，让巴基踩着自己肩翻越过去。楼上的狙击手看到了他们，但巴基动作更快，他一脚踹在那人胸口，就看那人惨叫一声从二楼跌落，身体重重摔在史蒂夫身侧。

巴基掏出枪补了一发子弹。

“我可杀了两个了。”他对史蒂夫说，弯腰把对方拉了上来。后者活动两下被拽疼的肩膀，没好气道，“溅了我一身血。”

敌人发现了异样，但还没找到他们的位置。“要不要来打个赌？”巴基蜷在掩体后面，朝史蒂夫笑。

“什么？”

“赌谁杀的多。”

“不了，没什么兴趣，”史蒂夫拧眉，突然一个侧滚闪至前方，将一个茫然四顾的倒霉鬼拖进草丛，瞬间解决，“赶路要紧。”

“你就是太一本正经——哦，操！”

他转移了位置，一发子弹正好打在他的脑袋先前所在的地方。没工夫感慨了，弹道暴露了敌人所在，他起身，瞄准，子弹正中目标。

全数搞定。

“走，快走。”他朝史蒂夫打了个手势。两人继续前进，希望这边的小小骚动没有引起主楼的注意，但愿吧，毕竟警报没响，现在也没有人能活着报信。

“所以，现在我们要怎么进到那幢别墅里面？”史蒂夫轻声咕哝。

“翻窗进去？老实说这里的安保可不如我想象中好，还不如我们去过的监狱。”

史蒂夫瞟了巴基一眼，与他一起背贴着墙缓慢移动，“别说得我们好像什么专业越狱犯一样。”

这这时巴基看到了什么，回头竖起一根手指，“嘘，过来，铁丝网有条缝。”

这护栏肯定是年久失修了，地方太潮，油漆脱落以后铁丝网生了一层锈，有个地方直接断出一条缺口。“过来帮我。”巴基悄声说。两人一上一下，同时拉住铁丝网，用力一扯。

“嘎吱”一声，缺口变大了。“我撑着，你进去。”巴基低声道。史蒂夫俯身匍匐前进，他的背包被铁丝挂住好几次，令他不得不再三停下来解开。

“快点啊老兄，”巴基催促，“我的体力也是有限的。”

“才这么点功夫就不行了，你以为我会相信？”史蒂夫抱怨，他在无声的笑，两人合力完成一件事的成就感确实会让人心生愉悦，即便是一件很小也很无聊的事。

“好了，你进来。”他在另一端撑住了铁丝网，巴基给他回了个白眼，“你刚才嫌我不行？”

史蒂夫再度轻笑起来。

可他才刚刚爬进去，头顶就响起一声枪响。

“该死，狙击手！”

“压低身子，找掩体！”巴基迅速反应，他只用了半秒环顾四周，立刻锁定侧面的建筑，“去那边！”

“我来搞定他！”史蒂夫说，然后率先一步冲了出去。巴基想拦没拦住，只好一边骂骂咧咧一边给他提供火力支援。一串枪响过后，狙击手暂时不敢冒头。史蒂夫沿着墙上的水管攀爬，巴基光顾着看他的位置，一排子弹就在身侧炸开。

“妈的。”这回他没空管史蒂夫了，俯身上膛，在对方火力稍停之时，抬起头来就是一连串攻击，“老天保佑吧。”他喃喃自语。

史蒂夫从后方接近狙击手，如此近的距离不适合开枪，他起身跃起胳膊勾住对方脖子，对方挣扎得厉害，一拳一拳捣着他的小腹。他拧眉，手上的力道松了一点，对方回身想要拿枪，史蒂夫一个挺身把他摔到在地，抽出匕首刺进他喉咙。

狙击手抽搐几下，不动了。

史蒂夫原地喘着粗气，他抹掉额头上的汗和血，探出脑袋，向巴基比了个“OK”的手势。

对方朝他飞吻。

汇合以后，巴基打量他几下，脸上满是玩味的笑。“宝贝，刚才那一下可真是火辣透了。”

史蒂夫扭过头不再看他，巴基在后面轻声描述他杀人的模样有多么性感，把史蒂夫弄得发脾气也不是笑也不是，只能回身勒令他闭嘴。

巴基意味深长地冲他眨眨眼。

史蒂夫顿时觉得哪里怪怪的，也说不上为什么，降落之后巴基对他的态度一直有点不对头。他想问个明白，又觉得不合时宜。这时前方的景象已经变了模样。他们来到了别墅后方的垃圾场。一人高的垃圾箱堵塞了道路，他们不得不从另一边通过。

史蒂夫弓着腰通过障碍物，“我不想在这种臭气熏天的地方和你调情。”

“我也不想，但刚才那一幕实在惊人。”巴基哼笑，又扫过来一个意味不明的眼神。史蒂夫懒得理他了，再度停下来观察四周，不见敌人，也许后方的守卫已经被他们解决干净了。

“我有个想法，史蒂夫，”巴基远望着别墅的顶端，“你说要是我们大张旗鼓跑这么一趟，打得他们屁滚尿流，最后发现皮尔斯压根不在这儿怎么办？”

史蒂夫皱眉，“我以为你拿到了准确消息。”

“确实是准确消息，”巴基耸耸肩，“但是，万一呢。”

“我要是你就不会想这些有的没的，专心处理眼前——该死！”

他们同时向两边一缩，一排手持步枪的雇佣兵正快步向这边跑来，无处可躲，两人只能脚蹬着垃圾箱翻身入内。万幸的是，没人听见他们跌进垃圾堆的动静，雇佣兵看都没看这边就从他们旁边跑过去了。巴基掩住鼻孔，隔着箱板，他能听到那帮人的对话：

“后院！停车场方向！”

“几个人？”

“不知道，也许五到六个，也许更多。”

“是他妈的缉毒警吗？操。”

脚步声远去了，两人这才翻出垃圾堆。“皮尔斯那老杂种平时都吃些什么玩意儿……呃，”巴基抚掉肩膀上的酸奶盒，“我要吐了。”

“别抱怨了，快走。”

三分钟后，他们已经来到别墅楼下。这地方一层是镂空花园的设计，只有一扇大门通向内室，显然被重兵把守。他们绕到侧方，巴基望着竖立在墙边的灯柱，脑子里生出一个冒险的注意。

只要一个眼神，史蒂夫顿时明白了他的计划。“我们时间可不多，”他紧张地说，“这东西牢固吗？”

“管他呢，”巴基轻松跃上，灯柱满是石膏雕刻的花纹，爬起来倒是不难，“快点，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫左右四顾，随时能看到远处有人端着枪跑过。“算了，走一步算一步吧。”他自暴自弃地嘟囔道。这时巴基已经爬到了顶端，身边就是别墅二层，他探身出去，气喘吁吁，咬着牙猛地一蹬脚下。

他重重撞在了阳台栏杆上。

“操，我的肚子。”他呻吟着，双手牢牢抱住栏杆不放。十秒钟后，史蒂夫跃到他身侧，两人相互搀扶，磕磕碰碰地翻进阳台，像两个笨重的麻袋一半滚落在地。

“嘘，小点声，巴基，”史蒂夫翻身把巴基拽到墙角，“我看到里头还有不少‘朋友’在等着呢。”

“哈，真是惊喜连连。”巴基干笑道。

大厅之中，一个分队长模样的人正在训话，他前面笔直站着十个佣兵，各个人都穿着统一制服，外面套着防弹衣。分队长语速极快，一个词接着一个词往外冒，史蒂夫听不懂西班牙语，他扭头望着巴基。

“‘有人通报给皮尔斯阁下吗？’那家伙说。”巴基小声翻译。这时大厅之中，一人上前说了些什么，分队长拧起眉，思忖片刻，又叽里呱啦讲了一通。

“他说，‘不要为了这种小事去打扰他了’，啧，皮尔斯这混蛋八成又在和人谈生意。”

巴基顿了顿，等着分队长把话说完，，“现在他说‘带上武器，速战速决’。”

话音刚落，面前十人立即转身，动作整齐划一。他们走向逃生梯旁边的门，一把拽开，巴基立刻举起望远镜，“军火库。”他低声道，“我有主意了。”

“怎么做？”

“听我的，”他覆在史蒂夫耳边轻声说完计划，“打个漂亮的突围战吧，队长。”

史蒂夫哼笑，“我以为你忘了这个外号。”

“现在想起来了。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫打倒了两个人，第三个人从后面绞住他的手，他用力踢蹬，翻身将人撞开。子弹噼里啪啦打在他周围，他把那人当作盾牌掷了出去，接着，他掀起硬木桌板挡在自己和对手中间。

大厅里所有人都在向他射击，这里头陈列着无数珍贵的收藏品，史蒂夫躲避的时候一个名贵瓷器就在他头顶被打爆了，碎片落了他一身。史蒂夫绷着脸，就好像他被碎片割得皮肉翻卷的伤口根本不会痛，他换弹上膛，此后每一枪他都专打大厅里的障碍物，收藏柜，玻璃器皿，头顶的水晶灯。对手在霰弹一样爆开的碎片中吱哇乱叫。

他争取了五分钟，五分钟，对孤身上阵的人来说已经够久了。敌人绕到正门，对他前后包夹，他开枪爆头一个，起身的同时被另一个一枪打中腹部。太疼了，就算有防弹衣，他也疼得像被重锤猛击一样，他跌坐下去，对手一拥而上，领头那个用枪托砸中他的脑门。

眩晕。

空白。

短暂的晕厥。

再睁眼时他已经被人扔在大厅中央的地板上，无数枪口对着他的脑袋。分队长提着他的后领，把他硬生生拽起来，下一秒，一把枪抵住了他的太阳穴。

“你的同伙在哪里！”他用蹩脚的英文说。

史蒂夫毫无回应，甚至看也不看他，视线坚定地望着远方。分队长大骂了一句什么，枪口恶狠狠地来回戳着他的太阳穴，“说！”

史蒂夫依旧没发出任何声音，他表情平淡，就好像周遭这一切全然和他无关。分队长死死瞪着他的眼睛，就好像指望他的视线能暴露什么似的。但他失败了，史蒂夫从头到尾连眼珠子都没有转动过，他牢牢瞪着前方，那里只有空白的水泥墙。

他终于忍不了了，手扣下扳机的前一秒，史蒂夫忽然幽幽开了口，“我不知道他在哪儿。”

“放你娘的狗屁！”他给了史蒂夫一拳，史蒂夫面无表情地挨了下来，任着青肿的嘴唇渗出鲜血。

“你他妈最好说实话，”他一把攥过史蒂夫的领子，咬牙切齿，“不然等我抓到你的同伙，我发誓会割下他的蛋蛋，塞进你这小杂种的嘴里。”

回应他的是史蒂夫瓮声瓮气的笑声，“那我还挺期待的。”

“操！”

更多的拳打脚踢袭来，直到一具尸体从天而降，所有人停住动作，齐刷刷望过去。尸体落地发出砰的一声闷响，他四肢摊开，脖子汩汩流着血，身上只有内衣裤，制服不见了，武器也不见了，他翻着白眼，好像在无声控诉自己惨痛的遭遇。

“怎么回事？”

无人应答，这时史蒂夫突然跃起，一肘敲断了分队长的鼻梁。在他捂着鼻子哀嚎的时候，他朝着前方跑去。没有子弹向他袭来，当然了，因为巴基身着和雇佣兵一模一样的制服，正端着RPG站在二楼的武器库前。

“下午好啊，小伙子们。”巴基挑着嘴角一笑，然后就是轰鸣，气浪，爆炸。史蒂夫在最后关头闪身至矮墙后面，飞溅的尘埃滚滚涌来，他身边的足有一面墙高的鱼缸被爆炸整个震裂了，冷水浇了他一头一脸。

巴基打光了所有的炮弹，他从二楼落下，轻巧地落在他身边。“你没事吧？”他朝史蒂夫伸出一只手，

“没事。”史蒂夫哼了一声。他全身都在滴水，脚边有数不清的观赏鱼在蹦蹦跳跳。巴基把他搀扶起来，勾住他的肩，朝他咧出笑容。

“我是不是听你们在议论我的蛋蛋来着？”

史蒂夫不答，从怀里掏出一只欢蹦乱跳的日本锦鲤，“啪”地一声甩在了巴基脸上。


	16. Chapter 16

他们绕开横七竖八的尸体直奔顶楼，大门撞开的瞬间，巴基一枪崩掉了最近一人的脑袋。遗憾，那不是皮尔斯，大概是皮尔斯某个客户。真正的皮尔斯抱着一个公文包想从后门逃跑，史蒂夫立即补了一枪，击中了他的右肘。

皮尔斯惨呼一声，公文包落在地上。“没想到我们会攻上来？”巴基冷笑，“现在才想到逃跑？可惜晚了。”

“巴恩斯，”皮尔斯喃喃自语，他捂着伤口，一步一踉跄地栽进椅子里，“我早猜到是你。”

“因为其他几个被你背叛的家伙没有活下来的，哦，朗姆洛例外。”

“曾经你们都是我的得力爱将，”皮尔斯拧眉，接着，他以非常缓慢的速度，从桌下掏出了一把手枪，“我早该预料到事情会发展成这样。”

“后悔了？”巴基面带讥讽。他和史蒂夫同时举着枪一步步靠近，皮尔斯也用手枪对着他们，双方僵持着。

“只能说，贪念并不是什么好东西，它让人失去理智，也让人失去部下。”

皮尔斯呼出一口气，他那曾经高傲的眉毛倒向一边，鲜血一点点从伤口浸出来，染红了他的名贵西装，“我也是近来才发现，我身边竟然一个人都不剩了。”

“你是在向我忏悔吗？”

“我看到了你越狱的消息，也知道你想做些什么，巴基。

称呼的转换让巴基拧起眉毛，史蒂夫不安地瞟了他一眼，牢牢握紧手里的枪。

“如果我没有感到一丝悔意，我早就派人去截杀你了。”

巴基蹙眉，“也许只是因为你的人太无能了。”

“是吗？”皮尔斯挤出一个艰涩的笑，突然，他“啪”地一声手枪扔到了桌上，再推了一把。手枪沿着光滑的会议桌滑到两人跟前，他们瞟了它一眼，枪口依然对准皮尔斯。

下一秒，皮尔斯慢吞吞地举起两只手。

“巴基，还有你那位不知名的同伴，听我说，如果你愿意放这个老人一马……”

“少啰嗦，”史蒂夫突然出声打断，“巴基，别听他的，这是百分之百的陷阱。”

巴基没吭声，枪口也没有收回的打算。皮尔斯见状长叹一声，“好吧，”他说，“你还记得那颗钻石，对吧？利莫利亚之星？你当初花费了那么大的力气，和国际刑警纠缠了半年才得到它，很抱歉我抢走了你的功劳，它理应是属于你的，巴基，但是杀了我你就再也别想得到它了。”

听到钻石的那一瞬，巴基的表情变了，变得阴冷暗沉：“它在哪里?”

史蒂夫再次瞟向巴基，眉心微微皱了一下，但没吭声。巴基似有觉察，但他的关注点全部放在皮尔斯身上，“它在哪儿！”

“除非你答应放过我——”

“住口，老杂种，”巴基踏前一步，枪口直指皮尔斯的脑袋，“拿给我，现在。”

“好吧，好吧，急躁的年轻人，”皮尔斯摇摇晃晃地起身，缓步走向墙边的保险箱。巴基一路举着枪跟着他，他朝史蒂夫使了个眼色，后者点点头，站在原地没动。

皮尔斯回头望了一眼，眼珠子滴溜溜在两人之间来回打转。巴基手里的枪更加用力地抵住他的背：“快点。”

“我还在流血，我能快到哪儿去呢。”皮尔斯喘着粗气，面带讽刺。他将染血的双手放到密码盘上，慢吞吞转了几个数字。“咔哒”一声，锁开了。他把门拉开一条缝，伸手进去，摸出一个东西扔给巴基。

巴基稳稳接住，是“利莫利亚之星”没错，这颗大得吓人的黑钻在他手里泛着幽亮的光芒。然而就在他低头的一瞬间，皮尔斯突然一个飞扑，巴基一枪打空，皮尔斯徒手扭开他的枪管又朝他的脸揍了一拳。形式瞬间逆转，想不到皮尔斯衰老的身躯里竟然还有如此的爆发力，他拧住巴基的喉咙向后一扯，巴基奋力挣扎，这时一支冰冷的枪管贴到他的太阳穴上。

是保险箱，保险箱里还藏着一把枪。巴基反应过来的时候恨不得崩了刚才的自己。皮尔斯在他身后嘶哑地笑了，“我多少也在道上摸爬滚打几十年了，你还是太年轻——别动！”

最后一句是对着史蒂夫说的，他在事情发生的一瞬间试图冲过来解救巴基，但皮尔斯显然比他更快。

“还有你也别动，臭小子，如果不想脑袋开花的话。”皮尔斯用力将枪口抵上巴基的脑袋。他是个受伤的老人，他的力气大不到哪去，巴基毫无疑问可以挣开，但他没把握皮尔斯会不会在那之前把他崩出脑浆。

“这毫无意义，皮尔斯。”巴基咬牙切齿地说。

皮尔斯大笑，笑声中有歇斯底里的意味，“这当然有意义，我可以撑到我的人赶来。事实上我已经听到他们在楼下集合了，你听，多么令人愉悦的引擎声。”

史蒂夫愤怒地骂了句什么，皮尔斯回以嘲弄，他拖着巴基一步步后退，史蒂夫试图逼近，立刻被他大吼着阻拦，“不准动！”

屋里突然变得极为安静，落针可闻。史蒂夫的眼神变了，巴基能看出来，那种锋利的、不带感情的视线属于一个狙击手，他在观察目标，评估概率，计算弹道，就像一台机器一样精准。如果这其中有什么缺漏的话，就是史蒂夫仍然没有完全下定决心，他的视线坚定，但他的嘴唇在轻微发抖。

他只需要一个小小的助力。

史蒂夫。巴基用口型无声地说。没事的。

我相信你。

“砰！”

就在巴基身侧，皮尔斯的脑袋爆出血浆。巴基甩开他的胳膊，将他的身躯重重推离自己。一枪，两枪，三枪，史蒂夫接连不断扣动扳机，皮尔斯犹如一个大型麻袋一样抽搐，扭动，鲜血从他身体各个部位飞溅而出，呼啸着冲向天花板，又雨点似的落下来，将后面的白墙染成了夸张的红色。巴基夺过地上的枪，朝他的心口补上最后一颗子弹。

院子里突然想起嘈杂的吵闹，脚步声、呼叫声不绝于耳，敌人从各个角落冲出来。两人扑向窗台，手在不知不觉中攥到一起，敌人已经涌上三楼，巴基和史蒂夫飞快地对望一眼，脚下一蹬，他们同时跃出窗口。

泳池接纳了他们。

一个浪头打在脸上，史蒂夫呛了几口水，挣扎着向前游。水迷了眼，朦胧中只能看清巴基的后背，他们的手依然相互拉扯着，他的右手，巴基的左手，就像忘了该怎么分开似的。他们彼此搀扶着爬到岸上，巴基拉着他奔向停车场，没时间抢车了，他们看到路边两辆摩托车，一人跨上一辆，冲出大门。

风吹来铺天盖地的森林气息。

敌人穷追不舍，一个个吱哇乱叫着冲进越野车，在狭窄的土路上和他们上演生死时速。这下真是乱了套了。巴基心想。他活了几十年，这恐怕是他遭遇过最惊险的追逐战。枪声，烟雾，刺耳的引擎噪音，一辆越野车轰鸣着撞断正前方的树木。巴基摸到一颗手雷——谢天谢地他刚才从武器库里抓了不少好东西——他扔出去，巨响，两具尸体在爆炸中凭空腾起，手足扭曲挥舞，就像什么搞笑的玩偶剧。

他把油门摁到最大，史蒂夫也是这么做的。“我们去汇合点！”他朝对方大吼，道路开始分岔，他们一左一右选择了不同的岔口。他能看到史蒂夫模糊的背影钻进树丛就不见了，该死的，后面的追兵还在开枪。

狂风刮着他的脸，他操控摩托车像蛇一样在狭窄的土路上扭来扭去，飞溅的沙石好几次擦到他的膝盖，他以为他会丧失平衡，但他惊人地稳住了身躯。

“史蒂夫！”他对着树丛大喊，上帝啊这混蛋跑到哪里去了，他不敢想如果他们在丛林里失散会面对什么后果，“史蒂夫！”

回应他的只有枪声，他用力俯下身想要自己的目标变得更小一点，潮湿的树藤像死人的手指，无数次摩挲他的肩背还有他裸露在外的皮肤。岩石，前方有巨大的岩石，避无可避，他辗上去，腾空而起，天空从水平的变成垂直的，他晕头转向，眼冒金星，但他奇迹般稳稳落回地面。

还是以两轮着地的姿势。

巴基甚至开始胡思乱想，他觉得他以后可以考虑去马戏团找个工作，在钢丝上表演骑摩托车？找他就对了。路面宽阔起来，看样子他离海岸不远了，空气湿润，缓和了他烧灼的肺。那丧心病狂的越野车还跟在他后头，真见鬼，巴基突然一个右转弯。

轮胎发出尖锐的摩擦声，枪声被甩到后头了，这帮家伙真是不依不饶，杀了他们又有什么用，还不如赶紧回去给皮尔斯吊丧。哦对了，钻石，钻石还在吗，巴基微微低头，用力摸了一下衣兜的位置，安全。

再抬起头，蔚蓝色的海面如此接近，他冲出密林，辗上土路，摩托车再一次提速，引擎轰鸣猛然增大。前面有个人影，是史蒂夫，“史蒂夫！”他吼了一声，对方回头，那副苦恼皱眉的表情令巴基差点笑出声来。

“快跑啊小伙子！”他朝对方大喊，“你搞不定了吗？我可都要追上来了！”

史蒂夫朝他竖了个中指，巴基爆笑出声，眼看着他又一次拐进密林消失在视野。什么东西扑面而来，妈的，海鸥！这帮傻鸟为什么不找个别的栖息地，数以十计的翅膀扑棱棱从他左右飞过，尖叫声不绝于耳，有一只撞到他脸上，他胡乱用手拨开，在他视线被遮挡的一秒，越野车从侧面轰鸣而至——

天啊这下完了完了完了！

他第一个反应是跳起来，弃车而逃，但撞击产生的气浪直接把他掀到了空中，失重，恐慌，他觉得自己在飞，会摔下去，会直接掉进车胎下被碾碎，不，不还有希望，有什么东西引入眼帘，越野车的机枪支架。

被重力压迫着，被拽向地面，但是他抓住了，十指牢牢抠住支架就好像那是救生圈一样。他的肌肉尖叫着说好疼好疼好疼，巴基咬破了嘴唇，他大吼一声，双脚蹬住后车厢。

他爬上去，撞上一个满脸惊恐仿佛看丧尸一般看着他的人，他抓住他的脖子，把他扔下车外。还有一个，他爬进驾驶座，像捣蒜一样重锤那人的脑袋，然后把人踢出窗口。“谢啦。”他说，占领方向盘，“开敞篷车兜风一定好玩极了，不是吗。”

猛踩油门，他冲上大路。前方传来爆炸，他心里想千万别是史蒂夫出事了，侧前方出现一辆越野车，正追着他看不到的地方射击。如果他们不是吃饱了撑的那么那可怜的靶子百分之百是史蒂夫，他追上去，猛打方向盘，直接把车撞出主路。

“史蒂夫！”

他看不到史蒂夫的人影，前方只有一辆侧翻在地的越野车，还有被他压住的摩托——史蒂夫那辆。该死的，巴基一个急刹，想也没想就扑上去，扣动扳机，刚从车里爬出的两个敌人立刻变成了瘫倒的尸体。

“史蒂夫！史蒂夫你在里面吗！”他推不动这该死的车厢，车门变形了，摩托车被砸出一个深坑。他听到呻吟声，史蒂夫在回答他，这茫茫树林里巴基甚至找不到一个像样的工具，他取下自己的枪，用枪管一下一下撬着车门。

“噢拜托，拜托……”他呢喃着，不愿去想自己的声音听上去有多么脆弱。史蒂夫又呻吟了一声，好像在叫他的名字。他能看到他灰蓬蓬的金发了，沾满泥泞，还有流血的脸颊。“有东西困住你吗！”巴基大叫。

史蒂夫吃痛地拧眉，“有……没事，我能搞定……”

他甚至对巴基露出一个安抚似的微笑，接着，他的脸痛苦地皱起了，巴基听到哗啦一声，像是史蒂夫费尽全力推开了什么东西。“只是摩托车的座椅，好了，好了，我能动了。”

巴基伸出一只手，史蒂夫立刻回握，借着他的力量一点点匍匐爬出。巴基简直不敢看他身上有多少地方在流血，但史蒂夫摆摆头，“我没事的，只是擦伤而已。”

“能走吗？”

他扶着巴基的肩，一瘸一拐地站起来，这时有一辆越野车接踵而至，“操他们的。”巴基骂道，想也不想，一把扛起史蒂夫扔进侧座，自己猛踩油门。

“坐稳了！”他大吼，“拿着这个！”

是手雷，史蒂夫咬开拉环，向后一扔。爆炸，气浪，火舌几乎撩到他们的后背，车子冲出路面进入沙滩，新鲜的空气涌来，巴基兴奋地发出一声大笑。

他们看到山姆了。

“你们这帮不要命的疯子！”山姆的飞机也进入了起飞状态，开始滑行，“快上来！”

“你再靠近一点！”

“我已经很近了！跳车！上来！”

巴基扔下方向盘，他先上，转身拽后面的史蒂夫。他们气喘不止，相互拥抱着滚入机舱，山姆立刻关闭舱门，几颗子弹噼里啪啦大在机壳上，但这无济于事，一阵令人晕眩的失重之后，飞机一头扎入云层之中。

 

* * *

 

有好长一段时间，他们都各自瘫在座位上，面对着面，除了喘粗气和傻笑以外什么都不想干。战斗带来的肾上腺素还没来记得退却，他们望着彼此脏兮兮的脸，撕破的衣服和或深或浅的伤口，史蒂夫紧皱的眉头舒展开了，他像个孩子一样吃吃发笑。

“你身上为什么有那么多鸟粪，”他望着巴基，眨了眨眼，“你是掉到鸟窝里了还是怎么的？”

“得了，你身上还有股鱼屎臭。”

“因为某人把一个十英尺高的巨型鱼缸砸我身上了。”

“嗯，不客气。”

史蒂夫大笑，巴基被他传染了，咧着嘴，笑到肩膀抽搐。他们互相数落，就像两个亲密无间的好友。“我不想搭理你们这两个白痴，”山姆在驾驶舱冷哼一声，“但是我不得不提醒你们一句，椅子底下有吃的，还有医药箱。”

这句话仿佛一语点醒梦中人，两人稍微分开一些，视线交错，却又假装对突然升起的疏离浑然不觉。巴基拧开一瓶水递给史蒂夫，后者接了，小口小口地抿着。

机舱陷入寂静。

他们有三个小时可以休息，飞机升入云层后一直平稳飞行，舷窗外只能看到阳光灿烂的天空。巴基打开医药箱，开始给彼此处理伤口。史蒂夫用酒精浇透了纱布，像洗脸似的往脸上抹，被疼得直拧眉。

“你省省吧，何必这么折腾你那张漂亮的脸蛋，”巴基替他抽了口气，“放着，我帮你。”

在他帮史蒂夫擦脸的时候，山姆干咳了一声，“你们两个。”

“怎么？”

他扭过头，视线在两人之间来回扫射，然后撇了撇嘴，“算了。”

巴基挑眉，倒是史蒂夫微垂着头，躲开了山姆的视线。

之后他们小睡了一会儿，准确的说，是巴基在假装小睡，而史蒂夫凝望他许久，默默掀开毯子起身走进驾驶舱。他刚离开巴基就睁眼了，史蒂夫和山姆都背对他，他只能看到他们交头接耳，用极其低弱的声音谈着话。

中途史蒂夫几次望向巴基，视线疲惫又纠结，似有一万种情绪在酝酿，最后又被他坚定地压下。

巴基心知肚明，一声不吭，假装还沉沉睡着。几分钟后史蒂夫折回来，平静地站在他身侧，他以为对方会吻他，但是没有，只有一只手轻描淡写地从他肩膀处滑过。

两小时后，史蒂夫叫醒了从未睡着的他。

“我们在降落了。”他指指舷窗，外头夕阳明媚，陆地隐约可见。巴基坐起来，低头整理行李，那颗钻石依然坠在他胸口部位，沉甸甸的，带给他的重量远超过它本身。

“山姆会找一个私人机场降落，”史蒂夫平淡地说，他的表情已经恢复了原状，完美地紧绷着，就像一座精雕细琢的雕像，“你想和我一起走吗，还是另找一辆车？”

巴基的回答是取枪上膛，对准他的眉心。

“恐怕都不能了，亲爱的。”

他甚至还露出了一个漫不经心的微笑。


	17. Chapter 17

茫然和震惊，这就是史蒂夫最初的表情，他像是没听懂巴基的话，嘴唇微张，迷人的眼睛瞪大了，瞳孔中除了巴基的脸什么也不剩。“别动，”巴基一字一顿说，他用余光瞟向驾驶室，瞪了山姆一眼，突然加大了音量，“都他妈别动！”

“史蒂夫！”山姆叫道。史蒂夫这才如梦方醒，他僵硬着，本能地摸向身后的枪，巴基没有片刻迟疑，抓住他的手腕用力一拧，令他惨叫了一声。

“别动，不然我打爆你的头，”他冷冷道，“还有你威尔逊，给我安心开你的飞机，除非你想和我们同归于尽。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫喃喃开口，他的神情几近空白，巴基甚至感到了一丝心软，“巴基，你不必……”

“不必？别开玩笑了，你想让我老老实实跟你回去，一下飞机，被几百个人团团包围，押上警车？不好意思，史蒂夫，也许这不是你的本意，但你的眼神就他妈是这么告诉我的。因为我是个罪犯，而你是个该死的条子。”

他说话的时候，眼睁睁地看着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛一点点暗下去，丧失温度，变得阴郁，变得冰冷。“什么时候，”史蒂夫干涩地挤出声音，低若耳语，“你什么时候发现的？”

巴基努努嘴指向山姆，“如果我是他，就不会把警校的旧照片到处乱放。”

山姆大声诅咒了一句，巴基没搭理他。“其实，如果时间充沛，我真的想和你好好聊聊这些该死的过往，”他用枪尖挑起史蒂夫的下颚，朝他阴冷一笑，“接近我是你的目的吗？色诱我也是其中一环吗——”

“并不是，”史蒂夫突然打断了他，他回瞪巴基，像在指责，又像在道歉，“没有你想象的那些东西，什么也没有，巴基，听我说，如果你跟我回去我能争取减刑——”

巴基大笑起来，潇洒地扬起手，就像要与他拥抱一样拍了拍他的肩，“迟了，宝贝，而且你也知道那是不可能的。”

这期间他从未放下枪，也从未放松对史蒂夫的戒备，他相信对方一有机会就会立刻反击。史蒂夫也同样盯着他，揣测他的行动，视线就像鹰隼一样锋利且警惕。他们是从何时开始如此了解对方的，对面前这人的一切了然于胸，连对方危急时刻会做些什么都一清二楚。他们可能同时想到了这个，巴基露出一丝苦笑，而史蒂夫拧紧了眉毛。

“巴基，”他的声音犹如窒息，“我应该告诉你的。”

他突然发动了攻击，用力拨开巴基的手腕，一声枪响，混乱中巴基击中了机舱顶部。史蒂夫与他缠斗起来，猛地把他往墙上撞，他太绝望了，简直孤注一掷，巴基扭住他的胳膊化解了攻击，史蒂夫喘着粗气，表情陷入一种诡异的平静之中，就像意志瓦解，就像放弃抵抗。

早在扑上去之前，他就知道赢不了。他在半途中卸下力道，任由巴基把他扔回椅子上。山姆趁机扑上来，巴基朝他的脚边开了一枪。

“别过来！”

然后他把枪口对准史蒂夫，理智告诉他，他应该开枪，解决这两个人然后独自开飞机逃跑。史蒂夫也意识到了他的目的，他的蓝眼睛闪过无数种情绪，有怨愤，有解脱，有无奈，最后，他选择闭上眼。

他平静地等待死亡。

但巴基无法扣下扳机，他的手在抖，连同胳膊，连同嘴唇。他咬牙，几次下定决心，但他整个人连同他的肉体和灵魂都在背叛理智。他开始一步步后退，直到脚跟抵住机舱舱门。

他伸手向后，摸索着打开了它。

气流猛地掀来，吹乱了他的头发，还有他的衣摆。“巴基？”史蒂夫睁开眼，他的眼睛涌上了诧异，“巴基，你——”

“这个给你，”巴基摸出那颗钻石，轻巧地扔到史蒂夫身上，“我用不着它了，拿回去吧，给你的上司交差什么的。”

史蒂夫只是木愣愣地望着他。

“你知道吗，史蒂夫，”巴基仍然举枪向前，他空闲的一手慢慢抓过降落伞包，“我最初看到那张照片的时候，我并没有愤怒，甚至也没觉得委屈，史蒂夫，我那时感到的只有庆幸。”

史蒂夫瞪大了眼。

“我真的无比庆幸，到最后，真正的坏人只有我。”

虚空接纳了他，史蒂夫扑向舱门，他的脸在巴基眼前飞快地缩小，整架飞机都在急速缩小。机舱之中，山姆大声嚷嚷着什么，而史蒂夫只是本能地接过他硬塞上来的狙击枪，他的瞄准镜模糊不清，染满不知道从哪里流出来的水渍，镜头之中，巴基的脑袋就像一个针尖大的黑点，他随风飘摇，在撑开的降落伞中缓缓下坠。

“这是唯一的机会！史蒂夫！”

“史蒂夫！不能让他逃走！他是罪犯！他杀过人！我们拿到的命令是一旦发生意外就当场击毙！”

“史蒂夫！他是你的任务！”

“史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫咬紧牙关，扣动了扳机。

 

* * *

 

回去以后，他和弗瑞的冷战依然没有结束。

这和他们上一次吵架不一样，这一次他沉默寡言，像个哑火的炮仗。而上一次他强忍着怒火，差点砸了局长办公室的咖啡杯。

那次的原因很简单，就是因为杰克·托雷斯的死，这个和史蒂夫搭档了五年的警员被弗瑞安排了一次相当冒险的卧底任务，他没能活着回来。

而史蒂夫把百分之五十的过错归咎给弗瑞，他们的警察局长判断失误了，严重低估了皮尔斯的危险性。杰克的死因并非像他给巴基编造的故事那样，死于违抗皮尔斯的命令，他伪造的身份是一名家财万贯的珠宝商人，即将收购皮尔斯的“利莫利亚之星”，没错，他就是那次和巴基见面交易的人。

交易以惨败告终，警察冲进现场时，只看到了昏迷的巴基，和中枪身亡的杰克。

之后，便是他与巴基真正意义上的第一次见面，中间隔着审讯室的玻璃，他能看到巴基，巴基看不到他。当时的史蒂夫对那个吊儿郎当的男人没有半点兴趣，他撑着玻璃，面色阴沉，巴基单独坐在椅子上，戴着手铐的双手垂在身前。警局的同事对他又是拍桌又是威胁，他视若无睹，甚至还挤出一个假惺惺的微笑。

“你知道，我一直很佩服你这样的人，”他冲审讯他的警官咧了咧嘴，“孜孜不倦，就像耕地的老牛一样沉闷无趣。你做这行多久了警官，需要我给你介绍新工作吗？要知道我住的地方一直缺个门童，你只需要改改这唠唠叨叨的坏毛病就好了。”

在警官破口大骂之前，史蒂夫就大步流星地离开了。走进局长办公室时，他脸色带着焦躁，“巴恩斯永远都不会开口，”他笃定地说，“要我说，他根本没把我们放在眼里，他会保持这个态度直到被关进监狱，他甚至不想要律师。监狱里有他们的人。”

弗瑞局长从满桌文件中抬起头来，叹了口气，像后一仰，“我不会答应你的。”

“我跟杰克搭档五年了，只有我能接手他的工作！”史蒂夫情不自禁地加重了语气，“你需要把我安插进监狱，以犯人的身份，让我接近巴恩斯，继续追查皮尔斯的下落。”

“不行，这太危险，经过这一次皮尔斯只会更加小心。”

“所以你现在觉得危险了，”史蒂夫拧紧眉毛，嘴角不屑地抽了抽，“杰克那次你为什么不觉得危险？”

“罗杰斯，”弗瑞长叹一口气，“我已经在反省了。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫的语气透出一丝嘲讽，“你承认你害死了杰克？”

“委员会紧紧相逼，我根本不知道上头想干什么，如果我们今年拿不出成绩，我们整个部门都要大洗牌！”

“我不管你们那些权利斗争，那跟我没有半点关系。”史蒂夫直言不讳，他坦然直视弗瑞，眼神坚定得仿佛一个慷慨赴死的战士。没人敢在上司面前说这样的话，但史蒂夫向来不懂得虚意逢迎，他入职以来冲撞弗瑞的次数数不胜数，就连弗瑞自己都清楚，史蒂夫从来不懂得放弃。

“听着，你和托雷斯共事那么久，你确实了解那帮家伙，但我觉得事到如今，你已经没什么能做的了。罗杰斯，你不可能把控所有的事，与其让你再去冒险，我情愿让巴恩斯这条线就此断掉。”

史蒂夫的表情仍然没变，他咄咄逼人，嘴唇崩成一条线，“如果让杰克这五年的努力白费，如果让他白白躺在棺材里，那我情愿一个人来做这件事。”

“你不能——”

“怎么不能？”史蒂夫语调平静，“我就这么做。”

他扔下警徽和配枪，头也不回地朝出口走去。弗瑞低骂一声，推开椅子，终于赶在电梯间拦住史蒂夫。“你这见鬼的杂种，罗杰斯，”他急促地说，“干你该死的卧底去吧，拿着！”

他把警徽和配枪硬塞到史蒂夫身上，差点砸了他的脸，“听着，只是他妈的撬开他的嘴，别的事情全都和你没关系！”

他们花了几个月来筹备这件事，后来，史蒂夫明显做了比撬开巴基的嘴更多的事情，从越狱的那一刻起，他就完全脱离了弗瑞的掌控。

事到如今，他带回了钻石，外加皮尔斯的死讯，弗瑞厉声指责他擅自行动，他对此也没什么可说的，全程没有出言反对。弗瑞自顾自骂了一通，得不到回应，也渐渐没了火气。他抱着手在史蒂夫面前缓慢地踱步，一圈又一圈，最后长叹了一口气。

“你将近半年的缺席已经上报给督导部，他们会给你备案，”说着，他拧起眉，慢慢坐在史蒂夫跟前，“至于你的处分，我建议你做好最坏的准备。”

史蒂夫无声地点了点头。

“我想，作为你的上司，我有权知道发生了什么，”他小心斟酌着用词，“你超额完成了任务，重挫一个走私集团，是什么让你如此的……失魂落魄？”

史蒂夫沉默许久，抬起了头，“我不能说。”

“你知道，很快上头就会让你作出报告。”

“我不会说的。”

“你不能假装什么都没发生过，罗杰斯，你脱离了任务，有很长一段时间你的通缉令登得到处都是，你不能像个没事人一样把这段糊弄过去，没人会相信的，”弗瑞加重了语气，“你，还有那个巴恩斯，到底干了些什么？”

听到巴基的姓氏，史蒂夫平静的表情出现一丝裂缝，他咬着两腮，极力压抑颤抖。“我什么都不会说的，”他一字一顿，“我进监狱到现在发生的所有事，我不会告诉任何人。”

弗瑞又叹了一口气，“我会联系咨询师给你准备心理评估。”

“不用了，长官，”史蒂夫摇了摇头，“另外，也不用等我的处分了。”

他再次把警徽和配枪放在桌上。

“我没资格了。”

 

* * *

 

后来很长时间，他都无法回想起这段经历的详细内容，从飞机上巴基掏枪开始，到他回到警局，辞去职务，一个人寂寞地搬出宿舍，去很远的地方重新安顿下来，这其中的所有细节，在他的脑子里都是朦胧的，虚无缥缈，像隔了一层雾。

那段时间他的精神状态也远谈不上好，恍惚、忧郁、长时间的失眠，他无法从这段经历里走出来，更无法接受他曾亲手冲巴基扣下扳机的事实。但他也知道，如果他亲手逮捕巴基，事情也不会有多少改变。也许更好，也许更糟，谁能说清楚，现在的他，也只能在无尽的矛盾中一点点麻痹自己而已。

辞职之后，案情再也无从知晓。自己那一枪没有击中巴基，他是清楚的，他的手抖成那样，视线又模糊不清，没人能因为那失败的一枪怪罪他。但那之后呢？对巴基的追捕一直在继续，他的通缉令也一直出现在电视上。史蒂夫曾经反复打开新闻又关闭，他想知道，又不敢知道。

直到某一天，电视台大张旗鼓地报道了一条新闻，上头有皮尔斯的照片，有他们曾经去过的墨西哥别墅，有利莫利亚之星，还有巴基的死讯。史蒂夫跌坐在沙发上，喃喃了一句，“噢。”

他给克林特打了个电话。

“我不能告诉你详情，这违反规定，”克林特平静地说，“我只能说，你看到的一切都是真的。”

挂断电话，史蒂夫侧头凝望着窗外的黑夜，一小时，两小时。他起身，就像往常那样给自己做了个三明治，洗盘子，顺便冲个澡。他把自己扔到床上，盯着电灯，眼睛一眨不眨。他的视线最后落在床头柜的杂物上，那儿有一张去年的圣诞贺卡，冬季，圣诞树，白皑皑的雪。

翌日山姆来拜访时，发现史蒂夫不见了。他给他的心理医生打电话，对方说史蒂夫取消了接下来的所有会面。他翻遍屋子，找到印着巴基死讯的报纸，上面压了一张纸条，他拿起来，史蒂夫用他精干的字体写了短短两行字：

“不要告诉别人。”

“我在加拿大。”

 

* * *

 

一年后，加拿大西部林场。

这地方不像有人住的，方圆几里只有一户人家，要不是他们建议史蒂夫再去林子深处看看，他断然不可能走进这个地方。

已经是春季，气温回升了，河面上飘着大量浮冰。史蒂夫踏着泥泞的积雪沿河行走，阳光斜斜地洒下来，木屋的房顶被照得泛出一层淡淡的油漆光亮。屋里有人，烟囱正飘着袅袅青烟。史蒂夫按住心中翻涌的情感，快步走进，刚靠近就有一只通体黑亮的大狗朝他冲过来，气势汹汹地吠叫着，把他吓了一跳。

一个熟悉的声音从屋里传出：“格雷西，安静！”

黑狗不叫了，一抖身子，警惕地瞪了史蒂夫一眼。接着屋门被推开了，巴基走了出来，他穿着厚实的外套，脖子上搭了一条红黑相间的围巾，刚一出门他就埋怨了一声“冷”，抱臂搓了搓手，抬头正好看到史蒂夫。

他们都木愣愣地呆了十秒钟，直到那条大狗又开始叫。巴基如梦方醒，他注视史蒂夫的眼睛，眼角似有模糊的情绪一闪而过。

“嗨。”他说。

史蒂夫也说：“嗨。”

“你一个人？”

史蒂夫点点头。

巴基似乎松了口气。“怎么找到我的。”他问。身边的狗站起来扑到他身上，他用手捋着它后颈的毛，回避了史蒂夫的目光。史蒂夫踏前一步，微微吸了口气。

“‘那地方全是广袤无边的森林，’”他平静地叙述，“‘简直是藏匿的圣地，我要是躲藏，就会躲到加拿大。’”

“天，我都忘了我说过这话了，你居然还记得。”

“你说的每句话我都记得。”

巴基闻言哼笑，他们的目光再度相遇，气氛似乎松懈了一些。他推开不停骚扰他的狗，对史蒂夫轻巧地一扬手。

“进来吧。”

屋子不大，陈设很简单，暖炉烧得极热，史蒂夫刚进去就觉得身上渗出一层薄汗。他看到地上放着一篮子新鲜的河鱼，有些已经被开膛破肚了，巴基从中抓了一条，丢给他的狗。

格雷西欢蹦乱跳地跑远了。

他在巴基面前坐下来，不知道该说些什么。巴基解开围巾随手扔在一边，他继续料理鱼，史蒂夫见过他用那双骨节分明的手伪造钥匙，撬开门锁，也见过那双手使用枪械，或是徒手拧断某人脖子，但现在这双手握着剪刀，娴熟地破开鱼肚，涂抹白花花的腌料。

史蒂夫不吭声，巴基自顾自地开了口：“狗是附近的人送的，听说能猎鹿，但我觉得她就是个好吃懒做的傻子。”

“你来这儿多久了？”

“大半年，”巴基弯了一下嘴角，“你来的刚好，天气最糟的时候都过去了，而且还有新鲜的鱼吃。”

史蒂夫笑了：“我不怎么喜欢吃鱼。”

“是吗？”巴基也笑起来，“不会是因为上次的鱼太难吃，让你再也不相信我的厨艺了吧。这次不会了。”

史蒂夫扯扯嘴角：“姑且信你一次。”

其实鱼很好，味道鲜香，巴基料理完晚餐以后把剩下的鱼都腌上了。夜里下了雨，淅淅沥沥的雨滴夹在着雪粒打在木窗上。他们坐在暖炉边烤火，格雷西趴在巴基身边呼呼大睡，巴基用铁钳拨了拨木柴，溅出几粒火星。

周围只剩下格雷西均匀的呼吸声。

“什么时候决定找我的？”几分钟后，巴基开了口。

“看到新闻的时候，”史蒂夫实话实说，“我只想赌一把。”

巴基一手托腮，回头望着他，“不相信我真的死了？”

“怎么说呢，收到消息的时候我反倒安下心来，他们不像我这么了解你，如果你真的那么容易被抓住的话——”

“那你就看错人了？”

“对，”史蒂夫微笑起来，“那我就看错人了。”

巴基停顿几秒，还是没忍住，他开始大笑，笑声惊动了熟睡的狗。接着他走向史蒂夫，抵住他的肩膀把他推到沙发上，他们拥抱，接吻，头挨着头哧哧地傻笑。

“我可能要躲上很久，直到我弄到新的身份，”巴基再一次搂紧他，轻轻吻着他的侧脸，，“你真的下定决心了吗？”

“我找了你一年，为你孤身来到这个人生地不熟的地方，而且考虑到你我的黑历史——”史蒂夫微微抽动嘴角，“我甚至没带武器，你觉得你问我这个问题合适吗？”

巴基噗嗤一声笑起来：“我怕你逮捕我。”

“我已经不是警察了。”

“是吗？”巴基挑眉，“那你是什么？”

“是即将伴你一生的人，傻瓜。”

 

END


End file.
